Elia's Empowerment
by ASOIAF GOT FAN
Summary: ASOIAF Robert's Rebellion AU where Elia Martell through magic, grows into a Giantess and prevents the Sack of King's Landing and the destruction of her family from occurring. The Princess, her family and all of Westeros will learn that to play the game of thrones and to face the true enemy you will need to be Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.
1. Chapter 1

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 1

 _The End is Coming_ , mused Princess Elia Martell; _Targaryen_ , Elia reminded herself. Prince Rhaegar may have perished from Robert Baratheon's Warhammer but Rhaegar was still her husband. _I'll be joining him soon in any case_. The Princess had been barricaded into her bedchambers by the few remaining knights not currently being slaughtered by Lord Tywin Lannister's army. Elia swaddled her babe around her arms; tears flowing down her face as she thought about her eldest child, _Rhaenys will die alone_. She pleaded, begged, demanded and challenged the honour and manliness of these knights into saving her daughter, possibly anywhere in the Red Keep and possibly dead right now, but all four knights repeated the King's order: "We mustn't leave your sight until the Lannister's are destroyed."

Elia was distraught but unsurprised by the fact that each knight, each looking as different as the four seasons of the world, recited this command perfectly. _Aerys will burn them if they don't follow his command to the letter_. Then Elia gave a bitter bark of a laugh. _More like Tywin will burn Aerys now or sell him to the Usurper._

Elia had no illusions that Robert would claim the throne, and under even less illusions that Robert knew that his reign would be more secure if Rhaegar's heirs were dead. _Dead children cannot_ _fight back_. She had no idea if her brothers, the cautious Prince Doran or the bold Prince Oberyn, would even be riding North to King's Landing after her husband's defeat and death. A high proportion of Dorne's army had marched to the Trident with her husband and they were defeated and most likely bent the knee to Robert already. Word might not have even reached Doran yet that Robert was closing in on the Capital. She would miss them both, but particularly Oberyn. Elia knew for a fact that Oberyn would rage and scheme to avenge her. _He will make himself miserable his whole life._ As much as she hated Lord Tywin, she did not want her brother's life to be twisted with hate. Most of all she wished she told Oberyn the truth, that he was the only man she could ever truly love.

Elia sensed that the drawbridge keeping the Castle safe would be scaled any moment, and as she contemplated the emptiness of her life leading up to her family's inevitable slaughter she spied a glowing ring from the table of her bedchamber. Elia was stunned into seeing such a fantastical scene in the middle of an all too real slaughter. _Am I growing Mad?_ Elia had to compose herself, but she remembered that this ring was given to her by her mother during her wedding on Dragonstone. Her mother whispered that this ring was given to her by a sailor seeking her favour after supposedly returning from the Dooms of Valyria but definitely on the gallows after a drunken brawl went bad in the streets of Sunspear. Whether her mother truly believed that this man ever saw the scorched ruins of the Dragonlord's Freehold is debatable, the Valyrian Steel that the ring was made of was not debatable however, with its wonderful array of Rubies, Gold, Emeralds and Sapphires to complement the rare Valyrian Steel. It was more beautiful than any ring either woman ever saw and this prize allowed the sailor to leave Sunspear alive.

The Ring was glowing stronger as she was getting nearer to the table, and by the time she put it on, a stream of bright red light had clouded her mind. A strange chorus of an even stranger language was being sung by a chorus of angelic voices. It was definitely not the tongue of Old Valyria, Elia surmised as her Maester had taught her a passable amount of High Valyrian during her childhood. Elia couldn't truly understand what the chorus was singing about but it felt like they were singing: " _Help, Help, You need Help_." Elia's tears were gone. Her beautiful face became calm and serene, despite the barricades beginning to be pounded into. Elia took a deep breath and commanded:

"Give me the power to live, save my children and to smite my enemy's. Give me the true power of the Gods."

The knights looked at her like she had become mad from the horrors outside, but Elia didn't heed them as a great feeling of power surged through her body.

Her elaborate dress grew tight and then tighter as she noticed her limbs growing taller. The knights around her had forgotten about the door and stared agape at the incredible scenes. The Princess who was significantly shorter than any of the knights around her, had begun to grow taller than any of the men in the room. Her robes ripped off her body and her olive coloured breasts hung proudly over the knights as she ascended over nine feet tall. Despite the euphoria of the magnificent feeling of her growth, she noticed that her babe, Prince Aegon was not growing with her as she cried to one of the knights:

"Take the prince!"

One knight was bold enough to take Aegon from her continuously growing limbs. As the babe left her arms, her growth had begun to accelerate.

Her height speed up and within moments her head had reached the ceiling of her bedchambers, she had grown 15 feet and made her protectors look like mere toys. The barricade had burst open and the Lannister soldiers decked in their blood red armour took one look at the growing princess, and in her euphoric ecstasy she gave one look of sharp defiance back at the soldiers, gave a mocking laugh and they then ran back down the stairs. _This is Heaven,_ Elia thought as she began making strides which were so strong they burst through the floor beneath her, she was rising even quicker and was at least 50 feet tall as she burst through the castle tower and saw the glorious light outside the tower and into the burning city. Elia saw that Kings Landing was being sacked. She picked up the knights, each of them staring through the crater sized hole in the tower at her gigantic nudeness. The birth of two royal children had not diminished her natural beauty, and Elia felt a quick smirk as her ginormous pussy loomed over the knights. Her pubic hair looked like a huge tangled garden as her height speed up. Elia knelt down at the knights and told them:

"Get on my hand."

Despite trepidation the knights did as she asked, with Prince Aegon in toll, and they all climbed onto Elia's hand and soared through the air as she slowly stood back up, marvelled at seeing all of the city and simply said:

"I am a Giantess."

Elia looked down through the castle and saw her daughter, Princess Rhaenys, being dragged out from under her father's bed. Rhaenys was screaming and her face red from tears. However in the brief moment before Elia could announce herself, she noticed that this Lannister brute was staring at her. In her rage Elia grew again and reached 500 feet, and her incredibly large face blotted out all light in Rhaegar's bedchamber and she roared at the red caped gnat:

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"

The Lannister man at arms collapsed on the ground crying in hysteria, as Elia gently picked up the bed with preposterous ease. Princess Rhaenys stared up at her gigantic mother and her tears immediately dried up. Her childish face turned into a mirror of awe and wonderment and she quickly began to laugh. Elia gently laughed back at her precious daughter, moved her hand down and softly whispered:

"Climb up my hand."

Rhaenys did just that and Elia softly rose up until she was at full size. She stared intently at her daughter, extremely relieved at her safety, as well as the fact that through this miracle she was able to save both of her children, the true joys of her life. Elia gave a soft smile over her incredibly small daughter and whispered softly:

"I'll never let them hurt you again."

Rhaenys began to talk, so Elia moved her ear closer to Rhaenys and heard Rhaenys saying in a giddy, breathless childish voice: "I love you Mamma."

Elia's heart fluttered inside her and as she began to choke up Elia replied: "I love you with all my heart."

As Elia began to compose herself, she stared towards the city, and saw what must have been the Rebels by the gates of the city. Elia felt rage but realised that the safety of her children was paramount so she walked over to the gates of the city. She had begun to grow again and quickly doubled her height. By now she noticed the looters, the soldiers, the knights, the innocent and the evil staring up at her. She didn't want her children to see her nakedness but as long as they were on her hand they wouldn't see anything they shouldn't. The other people in the city she could not care less about if they saw her nakedness. Elia moved out of the city, but as she spied a group of Lannister soldiers running out of the Keep she made a short step and crushed them with her towering feet. Elia laughed as the reflexes of the dead men tickled her soft, sensitive soles and she cried out:

"THAT TICKLES, WHO WOULD KNOW THAT LANNISTER'S COULD BE SO AMUSING TO ME?"

By now pandemonium hit the streets of the Capital as everyone was in a complete panic trying to run through the packed city attempting to escape from the towering Princess. Elia grew again and rose and rose, soaring above the clouds. Elia was in awe at the serenity of the skies and how far she could see over. _This is what it must feel like flying through the air on a Dragon_. Then she corrected herself. _I am not a Dragon. I am something more._ Elia continued her ascent until she reached over 6000 feet tall. Elia saw the Narrow Sea and the lands around her, as if she had stepped on a Maester's map. _I must be at least a mile tall. Wow._

Despite her obvious awe shown from her parting lips, Elia was very careful not to step on anyone who wasn't a Lannister, as well as making sure her children and their protectors remained on her hand, luckily as she grew they drifted ever closer to the centre of her hand. Elia had stepped out of the City walls. She peered down at those in King's Landing and commanded:

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Everyone, enemy and friend had stopped their chaotic scrambling and stared intently at the royal Giantess. Elia had a look of pride at the sudden silence and a smirk rose from her lips. Despite her nakedness, she heard no voice over the insect like dwellers of the city. Elia cleared her throat, leaned over to her people as her marvellous breasts loomed over the sky and hid the light like an eclipse and then announced:

"PEOPLE OF KING'S LANDING, A GREAT INJUSTICE HAVE OCCURRED BY THE TREACHEROUS LANNISTER'S. I AM A PEACEFUL WOMAN AND WANT TO RESTORE THIS BURNING CITY TO GREATNESS AND ALLOW ITS PEOPLE TO LIVE IN PEACE AND PROSPERITY."

She noticed that the terrified citizens had begun to look less fearful and even heard a few isolated cheers as she leaned closer at the people. Elia cooed at the cheer and rose up and edged closer to the ruins of the Red Keep, willing to get down to business.

"WHERE IS KING AERYS? I WISH TO TALK TO HIM."

She moved her hand over the ceiling of the throne room, gently moved the ceiling and squinted at the floor as she noticed a very small bearded man with miniscule blood marks, looking like an ant slaughtered in battle. She realised the King was dead but saw neither witnesses nor the killer either. _They murdered_ _him_. Elia felt no grief. Aerys allowed his Queen and their youngest Prince Viserys to flee to Dragonstone after Rhaegar's death but not Elia or her children for fears of Dorne betraying the crown. Elia's face contorted to anger and began to grow again. The panic stricken people began running again as Elia quickly but safely crept back out of the City to avoid crushing the people with her ever growing feet. Elia stood back up after the growth stopped and announced:

"KING AERYS IS DEAD. BY ROYAL PRECEDENT MY SON AEGON IS KING."

She noticed a strange confusion as she strained her eyes at the people who once again stared up at her. She realised that she must have doubled in size during her growth and thought: _They can't believe I would hand power to my son._ Aegon, as well as being a babe, was as small as his subjects but Elia didn't care, she loved her children with all her heart, no matter how small they were to her. Elia began to speak again, but focused primarily on Robert's troops and the Lannister betrayers:

"THE WAR IS OVER, I WILL ACCEPT AN HONOURABLE SURRENDER FROM THE LORDS BARATHEON, STARK, TULLY AND ARRYN. HOWEVER LORD TYWIN…"

Elia stared at the ground of the Lannister's trying to be inconspicuous by the ruins of the Red Keep. Elia allowed herself a spiteful smile.

"IF LORD TYWIN IS NOT BROUGHT TO ME NOW, I WILL EXECUTE ALL LANNISTER SOLDIERS WITH MY GIGANTIC AND EVER SO FINE FEET, IF I MAY SAY SO MYSELF, LIKE BEETLES."

Elia began to laugh, but not too hard as she was always mindful of her children on her hand. Elia leaned back down and allowed herself an even bigger smile as she noticed a gang of tiny people dragging a single tiny man as a few of them feebly trying to protect him. _Lord_ _Tywin has lost all his power_. Quickly they dragged him close as she reached her hand out and picked Lord Tywin up with her free hand. Picking up her enemy amused Elia to a great extent and she smiled as she squinted closer and closer until it was recognisably Lord Tywin Lannister, the Warden of the West, the former Hand of the King, the richest Lord in Westeros and now her prisoner.

"LORD TYWIN." Elia announced but quickly thought of something else. She did not want to accidentally confuse her delightful children with the vile Tywin Lannister due to the now almost indistinguishable size difference and frankly they did not need to see what she will do to Lannister. Elia began taking a few steps out of the city as she deposited her children a safe distance from the capital. She dropped her hand to the floor and let her children and the knights off her hand; she dropped her colossal head next to her daughter and whispered:

"Mummy needs to deal with a few things, stay here and please don't look at Mummy's nakedness, only my face please."

She scooted her ear to the ground as her daughter replied: "Yes Mamma."

Elia briefly softened because of her daughter's love and acceptance of her newfound power and height. _She is my little angel. Gods I hope she will never see me as anything other than her protector._

Elia stepped a few paces forward after her peaceful thoughts and stared at the prisoner on her hands.

"NOW THAT THE IMPORTANT THINGS LIKE PROTECTING MY CHILDREN ARE OUT OF THE WAY, NOW I CAN DEAL WITH YOU."

She struggled even straining but can tell Lord Tywin attempting to muster as much dignity as he can.

"NOW LORD TYWIN, UNLIKE YOU, I AM NOT A MONSTER. I WILL NOT DECIMATE THE WESTERLANDS AS LONG AS YOUR HEIR BENDS THE KNEE."

Tywin must have been mouthing something but the Giantess would not dignify him by listening,

"YOUR SON TYRION MUST BEND THE KNEE AND I WILL NOT CRUSH HOUSE LANNISTER. LITERALLY AS YOU CAN NO DOUBT IMAGINE. YOU HOWEVER…"

Elia paused; a smirk appeared over her magnificent face.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU KISS MY FEET, I WILL SHOVE YOU UP MY ASSHOLE WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU WILL BECOME NOTHING BUT MY PLAYTHING."

Lord Tywin reduced to such nothingness make Elia smile, to prove this status Elia had a wicked thought.

"LORD TYWIN YOU WILL MOVE IN TO YOUR NEW HOME."

She giggled as she stuck Lord Tywin in her puckering Asshole, she deposited him legs first and had him stuck there. The crush should have killed him, but she felt that Tywin was still alive wriggling around in complete agony and humiliation; she giggled and kept moaning:

"STOP TICKLING ME!" _Has the Ring given me more powers than I realised?_ Elia thought between her laughs, as much fun as she was having she didn't want to appear wicked to the citizens of King's Landing so she went back to the outposts of the City. _I need to show mercy._ Elia drew back to the City Walls and as she towered over her audience she announced:

"LORD TYWIN IS THE EXCEPTION TO THE RULE. I WILL NEVER HARM THE INNOCENT OR THOSE LOYAL TO THE THRONE. I SOLEMLY SWEAR TO THE OLD GODS AND THE NEW THAT I WILL NEVER HARM LYANNA STARK EITHER. I WISH TO BEGIN THE NEGOTIATIONS WITH THE REBELS AT ONCE, MAY THEIR LEADER WALK TO ME."

Elia began to think about the future, she would eventually have to confront Lyanna Stark. _She could be a Targaryen now, the Dragon's never truly outlawed Polygamy._ What would she say? What would she do? She had just given her word not to harm her, but that does not mean she would love her either. _I should give her to her brother most like or to Lord Robert. Let them both suffer each other._ Lord Robert was another she needed to deal with. _Should I kill my husband's killer?_ It would be expected, he was a rebel after all. But she offered him the chance to surrender as well, and Elia cannot imagine anyone rebelling against her son's rule now. _A sign of peace may be more beneficial than an act of spite_. Queen Rhaella may disagree, but she was safely in Dragonstone dealing with her pregnancy. _The Gods giveth and the Gods taketh away._

Thinking of her own spite, as much as she hated Lord Tywin, Elia thought how Ser Jaime Lannister would take his father's punishment; _Ser Jaime will take this terribly, but he is a Kingsguard_. Ser Jaime was young, callow, and arrogant; but he swore to marry no wife, father no children or hold land in order to live his life for the King, and that commitment should never be forgotten or taken for granted. Elia did note that he did fail Aerys as he was murdered in the slaughter. Ser Jaime will be allowed to bring some honour back to the name Lannister, and possibly reduce Tywin's agony if he remains loyal to his King. _If he tries anything with Aegon or Rhaenys though, Casterly Rock will be crushed to the ground._

Elia's pondering of the future was cut short as while she looked over to the gates of the city, still intact somehow, she noticed a lone man walking slowly. _A_ _Brave Man_. Elia stood perfectly straight, all two miles of her glorious frame stood proudly like a mountain; her olive skin gleamed through by the heavy rays of the sun, her long brown hair floating over the sky like rays of sunshine itself, and her ginormous breasts arched over like a relic of the divine. By the time this solitary man had reached her toes she began to bend down and put her hand on the ground and saw the man climbing up her nail to reach her finger. Elia slowly rose as she cupped her hands to protect him, and lodged him into her left ear. After some time Elia whispered:

"And who is it I am speaking with?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 2

The miniscule man in Elia's humongous ear answered as loudly as he could:

"Lord Eddard Stark, my Princess; the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

Elia briefly softened at the name and briefly mused at the past. Before she could command Great Lord's to march literally to her feet, she had met young Eddard Stark during the Tourney of Harrenhall. _And Lyanna, and Brandon as well_. Eddard Stark was a quiet and sweet lad who looked like he was heading to his first battle during the great dance; Elia remembered witnessing his flustered attempts at asking great ladies to share a dance with him; she was stunned to think that within three years that same boy grew into a powerful warrior and renowned leader of men. Elia could not think so softly of his siblings however, Lyanna Stark had stolen the heart of her husband, and Brandon stole the maidenhead of her closest friend Ashara Dayne during that cursed tourney. _No one will ever hurt her again_. After a lifetime of being sickly and delicate, Princess Elia could not wait to show her family and friends in Dorne her newfound power and ginormous size.

Elia held her hand over her ear in order to stop young Eddard Stark from falling to his death. As Elia was straightening her head she marvelled at the surrounding country, so far away she could see, she could even see the red wastes of her beloved homeland Dorne. She wondered how many people in Westeros could see her at that very moment; she wondered if Oberyn and Doran are looking at her now, wondering what in the Seven Hells have just happened. Elia could imagine Oberyn's face staring at the humongous nude body of his sister. Elia could imagine that her bountiful breasts, and even her amazing size pussy was visible to him, all those long miles away. _Not so far now._ Elia began straightening herself up, trying to impress her brother with her divine body. _I am proud of my body, and sick of having it hidden away._ Elia felt absurdly comfortable being naked and could not imagine Oberyn objecting to her nudeness. She could not wait to see Oberyn again and laugh at his japes and exploits. _But will he still love me?_ Rhaenys' warm smile when she picked her up from the ruins of the Red Keep were fresh in her mind, but would even Oberyn share that same smile, or would he cower in fear instead? _Could Oberyn even cower?_ Elia truly hoped not and that they will remain as close as they had been as children, _hopefully closer than we were before,_ but everything has now changed and she realised she must quickly accept and even embrace it over time.

"LORD STARK, I AM AWARE THAT YOUR FAMILY WAS RIPPED APART BY AERYS, I AM TRULY SORRY FOR YOUR LOSSES. I WILL REUNITE YOU WITH YOUR SISTER WHEN I LEARN OF HER WHEREABOUTS."

Elia heard Ned Stark's sigh of relief. _He trusts me, this can hopefully end well._ Elia continued onwards:

"IF YOU AND THE OTHER HIGH LORD'S SURRENDER RIGHT NOW I WILL PARDON YOU ALL. I JUST NEED TO ASK A QUESTION."

Elia felt calm, she was getting used to being genuinely listened to now, _no longer merely Rhaegar's wife or a powerless Princess_. Her thoughts were further confirmed when Lord Stark meekly replied: "Anything my Princess."

Elia allowed herself a smile. She noticed the people of King's Landing listening to her every word and watched her every action. She knew she could never hide her true intentions under concealed council meetings or through elaborate plots; every action she would make would be and have to be transparent to everyone in Westeros. _I need to set an example to my people. A calm leader is more respected than a mad dog_.

"WHERE IS LORD ROBERT?"

Elia heard a gulp; she knew Robert Baratheon killed her husband during the heat of battle. What she would do to Robert she herself could not say, she hated him but realised that he was as wronged as she was when Rhaegar stole Lady Lyanna away from him. Her thoughts evaporated when Lord Stark answered, "He took a wound at the Trident, and he commanded me to take the city." _Didn't expect me to fight back did you Stark?_ The Giantess thought, but she had won the war and allowed another smug smile and instead asked:

"DID LORD ROBERT COMMAND LORD TYWIN TO MURDER ME AND MINE AS WELL?"

Lord Eddard immediately answered, "No. Lord Tywin acted on his own initiative; Robert had nothing to do with the.."

Eddard began to pause, _He is afraid of me_. _Well and good, a frightened lord is a compliant lord._

"SLAUGHTER?" suggested the Princess.

"Yes" answered Lord Eddard apprehensively.

The Princess had heard tales of Ned Stark's restraint, of his honour. Rumour had it that Stark had pleaded for Ser Barristan Selmy's life after the battle whilst other's suggested a quick end for the legendary warrior. _Shame my Uncle was not in such a position._ Elia remembered her Uncle's look of disappointment when King Aerys commanded him to march the Dornish army to the Trident and leave his family's side. No doubt Ned Stark would have vouched for Prince Lewyn if he had survived the battle. _Still, would Stark have been as quick to protect me and mine?_ Knights kept their honour around other knights, but inconvenient women and children were another matter entirely. It was impossible to know for sure now what Stark would have done, and Elia knew that Stark and his rebels were too far away to prevent Tywin's sack. _Thank the Gods I no longer need to be subjected to the mercies of others._ Lord Stark would have opportunities to prove his honour to her, but before he can, Elia was taught from her mother and from Prince Doran that a healthy level of mistrust was needed in a Princess. _Too much though and I'll end up sour and spiteful like Aerys_ _was_.

Princess Elia mood had blackened from these disturbing thoughts. She was growing tired of this, the past was done and she had a Kingdom to repair and a peace to broker. She cleared her throat and announced:

"LORD EDDARD STARK IF YOU KNEEL TO MY FACE I WILL ACCEPT THAT AS A SURRENDER, AND THEN I EXPECT THE LORD'S ARRYN AND TULLY TO DO THE SAME."

She had released her hand and nudged her finger slowly to get Stark onto her finger safely. It was a tedious affair but eventually she noticed a small weight on her finger. Without any hesitation she slowly and steadily moved her finger over to her looming face and saw already that Lord Stark had knelt. He remained on his knees for some time until Elia announced dispassionately,

"RISE".

She gently released Stark by the city walls, and she loomed over towards the city, nobody had seemed to move to the best of Elia's knowledge and she commanded:

"LORD ARRYN, LORD TULLY, IT IS YOUR TURN TO SURRENDER."

The process began very similar to Eddard's, both miniscule figures walked past the gates and she put her finger onto the ground and both figures climbed aboard. She put them in her ears to confirm that they were who she commanded to appear, and then afterwards they knelt. Elia was not in the mood for a thorough negotiation and knew that there was no haste for such; she had won and everyone knew that. Her terms would be honoured.

With the formalities out of the way as she hastily deposited the two great Lords onto the ground just inside the city walls, Princess Elia decided to get the practical work out of the way,

"I SHALL NOW HELP REBUILD THIS CITY."

She saw the entire population of King's Landing explode into loud cheering and even heard chants of "Elia the Good, Elia the Great." The Princess did not expect adulation and she had a tear build up in her eye, but she thought about the damage it would do to the city and quickly wiped it away. She had asked a nearby commoner to fetch some water for her children due to the rising heat and she quickly moved the water into the safe space she had left them at earlier. The children were well protected with the knights surrounding them and she quietly whispered to her daughter as she leaned into the ground after giving her some much needed refreshment.

"Mummy needs to protect our people, I won't be long sweetling." Rhaenys smiled and waved to her mother. Elia quickly waved back happily as she rose from the ground and continued back onto the city.

Elia realised for the first time as she left the pails of water with her children that she felt neither thirst nor hunger. _The excitement from today's events; or something permanent?_ Both Maester and peasant agreed that all living things in this world needed food and water to live, _but they never took account of me_. Elia softly smiled to herself. _Those queries can wait; the city is more important right now._

For the next few hours Elia cleared out rubble and rescued many trapped citizens. The ease from which Elia rescued them and act as a force of good inspired great love that day. As Elia gently picked up and freed a trapped young peasant woman from a collapsed brothel, she heard as clear as daylight as this young woman was freed from the rubble:

"You are the Mother reborn."

Elia could not even try to hide her humongous smile and merely whispered, "Always proud to help."

Elia had noticed the woman's blond hair and her pretty and surprisingly innocent face and heard her say:

"I won't forget this. I never thought a highborn lady like you would make me feel so big."

Elia cooed at that, she did not think that her citizens would speak so freely to a being so utterly different to them. _I need to be feared by my enemy's, but loved by my subjects._ Elia smiled as she let the woman down softly and lifted herself up to her full height, shook all the dust off her gorgeous breasts and said softly:

"I am sure you will not forget good woman, all of my people are important to me." The woman gave a huge grin and briefly curtsied; Elia acknowledged this with a small bow and continued her rescue mission.

Despite the narrow streets, Elia was able to manoeuvre around the city and targeted the buildings where people needed saving and thus she efficiently and largely unceremoniously rescued many people from collapsed buildings. Her heart briefly stopped as she found an unconscious girl around Rhaenys' age in a collapsed villa, but gave a massive sigh of relief when she began coughing, she quickly found her mother in another part of the building, screaming and shaking until she saw that her daughter was alive. The mother hugged her daughter and kept her in place as fiercely as a lioness would her cub, and she looked up at their protector and whispered:

"Thank you."

Elia quickly picked them up at the palm of her hand and moved them to an unaffected part of the city and commanded a nearby innkeeper:

"KEEP THESE TWO SHELTERED AND FED UNTIL THEIR HOME IS REBUILT, SEND FOR A PHYSICIAN AS WELL, I SHALL PAY YOU SOON." The innkeeper nodded gravely and sent both mother and daughter inside his establishment.

Elia had rescued men, women, the young, the old, and the rich and the poor and Elia remarked to herself the dignified manner of the citizens she had rescued. _They are a strong, noble people. As long as I am still breathing, I will not allow this catastrophe to ever happen again._

As well as clearing out the damaged buildings, Elia removed the fires from the burning buildings as she realised that the heat or the flame did not affect her at all. _Is the Ring turning me into a Dragon as well?_ She may have married into a family that thought themselves as Dragons, but none of them could have even have dreamed of this. Within the hour all fires in the capital had disappeared, absorbed into the gigantic body of Princess Elia. Despite the heat not harming her, she felt comfortable absorbing it and even felt stronger. _I am Dornish, heat means little and less to me._ The heat had even made Elia feel good; she stared admiring her glorious bosom whenever the flames absorbed itself into her body, and appreciated the fact that she would not have to cover herself ever again. _Who needs clothes to warm you up when a good fire does the trick?_

After clearing out all the buildings and stopped the fires, Elia stood proudly over the damaged but safe city. Her body towered over the capital as protective as a mother to her babes. Despite the growing darkness akin to an eclipse caused by her arching breasts, the citizens had begun to cheer and Elia had never been more proud of herself. Elia smiled and announced:

"GOOD PEOPLE, THE WORST IS OVER. TODAY WAS A DAY OF HORROR, BUT NOW HOPE HAS RETURNED, AND TOMORROW WE WILL BECOME STRONGER."

The cheers had grown monstrously loud and Elia could not help pondering: _These people have lost everything, and they still treat today as a victory_. These same people would sleep rough in the cold tonight and go hungry. _I can't let that happen, I won't let them suffer even more_.

Elia had cleared her throat and announced further:

"I WILL QUICKLY LEAVE FOR MY HOMELAND, DORNE. BUT DO NOT WORRY, TONIGHT YOU WILL FEAST ON THE FINEST FOOD THAT DORNE HAS TO OFFER."

The cheers grew even louder as did Elia's proud smile. Elia had always desired to be able to make a genuine difference and now was able to rebuild their shattered city. As horrible as the day initially was for her, she still desired for it not to end, not until she got what her people needed, as well as seeing the rest of her family. "I WILL RETURN TONIGHT, MY GOOD PEOPLE. I PROMISE."

Elia had walked back to where she left her children. She knelt to where they were and asked softly for them and the knights to ride on her hand. Elia had picked up her children and saw the wonderment from even the most hardened of knights as they slowly, safely, but surely soared through the air on her hand. _They have never seen so high up before._ She had moved her hand close to her face and heard her daughter laughing merrily as she had put her hands over a cloud next to them and cried out:

"It's so soft Mamma."

Elia smiled and put her free hand over another cloud and saw her hand go through it like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"It really is sweetling." Elia answered back softly to Rhaenys. She had felt as giddy as a child and marvelled at the enchanting scenes of her daughter playing with the clouds whilst on her gigantic hand. Her family now free in ways never known before.

Elia then immediately contrasted the joys of being up in the clouds with the horrors of her prisoner being stuffed in her asshole; _Let him suffer in there even more._ Despite the initial horrors of the day, the Princess had never felt so secure in herself. Elia was determined to get the food needed to satisfy the displaced citizens and to end this magical day doing the one thing she truly wanted to do, but never could, confess her undying love to Prince Oberyn Martell. _Oberyn will understand. He always understood._ Elia remembered him constantly holding her hand as she was going through her bad health as a child, lying in her sickbed in utter agony. She remembered his constant stream of japes to get her to laugh when she was too poorly to be allowed to play outside after recuperating from her illnesses. But she mostly remembered the sad, dejected but angered look on his face when he realised that her betrothal to Prince Rhaegar was set in stone, despite his numerous overt attempts to stop it. _He does want me_. _I know it_. Elia smiled and looked directly towards the red wastes of her homeland and announced during her giant strides southwards:

"BROTHERS I AM COMING HOME."


	3. Chapter 3

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 3

With both of her children safely in her hands, Elia began the thankfully swift journey to Sunspear. It was 300 Leagues as the raven flies, and at 2 miles tall she reached Dorne within a minute. Elia sensed where there were settlements of people, even without looking at the ground. _It's the Ring_. The Valyrian ring had not only grown her to immense size; but also sharpened other abilities to incredible levels of accuracy. _What powers will I develop tomorrow?_ She could hardly wonder what any of the peasants, farmers, petty lords and villagers thought as her hulking nude frame towered over them gallivanted towards Dorne. Elia blushed thinking of her pussy looming over villages as she walked and how she must look to people on the other side of Westeros. Elia felt pride at how magnificent her body looked. No doubt the High Septon would beg her to commission a dress for her to wear. She chuckled at the supreme effort that such a simple thing as making a dress would have for a Giantess such as herself. Her thoughts grew slightly sombre as she realised that such an undertaking would require hundreds, if not thousands of people to complete successfully, as well as costing a crippling amount of gold. _My people need to rebuild the capital, not waste their time on vain extravagances._ The only thoughts about her nudity that troubled her was that her children were so young and innocent, she didn't want that to change, they deserved a happy childhood. Growing depressed by those thoughts she quickly looked back down towards her hand and smiled at Rhaenys. Rhaenys noticed her mother's warm smile and had smiled back an equally warm smile to her giant mother. Elia's heart softened at Rhaenys' unflinching love towards her. Elia then noticed that the landscape change from grassy knolls and fields to a sandy desert, she was back at Dorne. _I hope Rhaenys and Aegon will love this place, they may be Targaryen's, but the blood of Nymeria flows through their veins._

Returning to her lust filled thoughts she continued with her daydreams of her large breasts dwarfing hills and her glorious pussy dominating the view of the land below her. _Many people must be dying for a closer look_. Elia prayed Oberyn would be one such person. Her pussy grew wet from thoughts of what Oberyn might do to her later, and grew tempted to finger herself with her free hand to alleviate the tension, but she did not want her children to see anything they should not so she ignored her growing lust, kept going and quickly reached Sunspear.

Elia felt so happy seeing the old castle of Sunspear again. _Home at last._ By the time she reached Sunspear she realised she had to be careful as her huge feet were next to the castle walls. She noticed all the guards stationed outside the castle walls staring up at the naked vastness that was her body; she smiled coyly at them, but before she could even mutter a single syllable both Princes Doran and Oberyn emerged at the top of the tallest tower in the great castle stronghold she once called home. Elia moved her finger down at the railings beside her brothers and said in a voice as quiet as she could muster:

"Come on Rhaenys, I'm sure these fine Dornish people would happily draw you a bath and give you a hot supper."

Rhaenys cheered loudly and then squealed in delight as a servant lifted her onto the railing and saw servants bowing to her. The rest of her entourage safely reached over the decking and took the King inside the castle. Elia noticed Doran brusquely dismissing the other guards and momentarily it was just the three Martell siblings, finally back together at last. Elia's eyes grew sharper and she noticed tears welling up over Oberyn's face and heard him say what must have been quietly at his size, never mind hers.

"I missed you so much."

Elia saw Doran hold Oberyn's shoulder; _Doran was always a good brother,_ Elia lowered her face further down and whispered:

"I missed both of you so much as well."

Elia leaned her face forwards and engulfed both of her brothers with a sweet peck of a kiss and quickly but safely positioned both her brothers in her hands and gently gave them both a hug.

When the reunion hug of the three Martell siblings ended, she sat down, with her legs facing the other way from the castle walls. She knew in her heart that her mountainous legs were near no one. She put her brothers on the ground, and told the inhabitants in the castle:

"I WILL NEED FOOD FOR MY PEOPLE."

Elia got straight back up and turned her body in a circle and began marching around the comparatively small peninsula that was Dorne as she announced:

"GREAT LORDS OF DORNE, I WISH NOT TO IMPOSE, BUT I NEED SOME FOOD FOR THE PEOPLE OF KING'S LANDING, FOR THEY HAVE BEEN SACKED. I WILL SEND FOR IT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW HOURS, AND THOSE WHO HELP ME WILL FIND ME MOST GRATEFUL."

Elia lay back down; despite the seriousness of her newfound duties, she was not devoid of humour. A cheeky smirk emerged from her face and said to her brothers,

"DORAN GET TWO GUARDS, I GOT A TRAITOR IN MY ASS."

She saw Doran give her a quizzical look, but Oberyn began a sharp intense laugh which grew louder as Elia softly removed Tywin Lannister from her asshole, and placed the barely conscious traitor by the feet of two approaching guards.

"I APOLOGISE FOR THE STENCH, THROW HIM IN A DUNGEON."

The two guards could barely hide their disgusted faces but they remembered their courtesies, nodded and said, "At once Princess."

Elia chuckled at seeing the mighty Tywin Lannister dragged away with a massive brown stain enveloped over his body, but Elia positively roared when Oberyn quipped:

"Lord Tywin was always so far up his own ass that I'm amazed he had the time to go up someone else's."

By this time Prince Doran's lady wife Mellario had arrived outside the castle walls with their darling daughter Arianne trying desperately to get past the guard who was trying in vain to keep her away from Elia's nudity. Elia softly raised her head over her niece and gave a motherly smile and said in a murmur:

"It's getting late sweetling, give Rhaenys a big hug for me and we'll speak over supper."

Arianne seemed content with this and sauntered back into the castle. Elia nodded her head respectfully at the Lady of Sunspear who if she was shocked at her sister in law's size and appearance, gave no indication of such. _Courtesy is a woman's weapon._ Mellario went closer to Elia and reached over to one of her fingers that was lazily laying on the ground and gently kissed it and softly bowed,

"You are always welcome here Elia. I am so sorry for your loss."

Elia looked at the strong, dignified lady and gave a gentle bow, "YOU ARE TOO KIND MY LADY. I HAVE LONG DREAMED OF RETURNING BACK HOME AND I HAVE MISSED ALL OF YOU."

Oberyn was gesturing towards her, Elia quickly picked up her brother and heard him say:

"You will always have us, we all truly love you."

Elia stared down at her siblings and at Mellario and gave a surprisingly vulnerable smile for a giantess of her size, like a child being comforted by a parent, and suddenly she felt better.

As much as she despised him running away with a child and almost destroying everything she held dear, Princess Elia did love Prince Rhaegar once, and would always be grateful for fathering Rhaenys and Aegon.

"I WILL MISS THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN." Elia announced as she had looked towards Oberyn, noticing his mildly embarrassed demeanour as he slumped his head towards the ground and Elia gave him a tender smile, to which he smiled softly back. _I have him._

"BUT THEY WILL NOT LACK FOR LOVE, NEITHER WILL I FOR THAT MATTER."

Oberyn's eyes had visibly widened like saucers as Elia stared at him with barely concealed lust, which Doran had clearly noticed as he quickly fumbled:

"I have never been so happy to see a true miracle of the Gods, I am sure you are very tired from your exertions today Elia." To which Elia replied with a bemused smile, with Doran continuing: "Come we need to prepare a glorious feast towards this momentous occasion, and to prepare the delivery of food for the people of King's Landing. I am sure Oberyn would not mind keeping you company whilst we prepare."

Oberyn and Doran exchanged a brief but meaningful stare as Doran put his hand on Oberyn's shoulder and took his wife by the hand and walked back into the castle.

As the sun began to set; Oberyn sat down on Elia's soft hand and marvelled at his sister's ginormous beauty. Elia felt Oberyn's long stares and smiled shyly and blushed. Elia was not used to being lusted over; her relationship with Rhaegar was initially dutiful and respectful, _before he ran off with highborn ladies._ Elia did not want to ruin the moment, so she casted Rhaegar Targaryen out of her thoughts and focused on her beloved brother. Oberyn, the most marvellously charming man in all the Seven Kingdom's, or so Elia thought anyway, sensed Elia's nervousness and asked:

"Is anything the matter?"

Elia bellowed from the question. _I need to do this._ She tried to compose herself and said trying to sound as quiet as possible, "There is something I always wanted to tell you, But…But I've been too afraid."

Oberyn smiled; _He knows._ Elia continued on anyway, "I…I love you…More than a sister to a brother…."

Oberyn smiled but as he was about to speak, a tear welled up in Elia's eye.

"Please don't hate me, I was so scared today….I..I should be….Dead." Elia's single tear opened the floodgates and her tears became a monsoon. _Rhaenys, Aegon…We came too close to our deaths._ Despite the earlier horrors returning to her mind, Elia had the sense to cover her face to prevent drowning her brother with tears bigger than tidal waves, as Oberyn moved to the edge of her finger to safety.

"I AM YOUR SISTER, YOUR ELDER SISTER, I KNOW IT IS WRONG. BUT YOU LOOKED AFTER ME WHEN WE WERE CHILDREN….YOU, AND DORAN TOO, WERE THE ONLY MEN WHO EVER SAW ME AS A WOMAN, AND NOT AS A DELICATE SICKLY BREEDING MACHINE FOR A MAN'S COCK."

Elia's rage resumed as she was crying hard into her hands:

"GODS DAMN IT, FUCKING RHAEGAR, WHY DID YOU FUCKING HURT ME? AERYS, TYWIN. I WILL…WILL…" Elia could not continue her line of thought and her words were replaced with blubbered sounds.

Elia had begun to rapidly shrink down, but Elia noticed Oberyn caressing her cheek. She uncovered her hands, and her bloodshot eyes noticed Oberyn motioning to her, she leaned into his face as Oberyn said:

"I love you too."

A guttural noise of joy and relief came out of Elia's throat. _I knew it, why was I so afraid?_ Elia's face softened and the tears had slowed down, as Oberyn smiled and continued onwards:

"Our love is not wrong, my dear. You are the most important thing in the world to me. Neither the Lannister's nor the Wolf Bitches friends will ever harm you again. You are the most powerful and strongest person to have ever existed; the great lord's will bow to your every whim. Fuck the lordling's hypocritical bullshit and fuck what they think, I will gladly live side by side with you, I will make you happy with great pride."

Elia had shrunk down to a 100 feet tall to the stunned amazement of the servants spying through the castle windows as Oberyn now looked merely like a toy in Elia's hand and not like an unfathomably small insect. Oberyn conveyed a calm, thoughtful demeanour as Elia calmed herself down. _This is real, even at this height men cannot not harm me._ Elia's height had stabilised as she had thought back to her clearing out the sacked buildings and saving her people. _I will be the Princess they deserve. I will not let the past haunt me anymore._

"When I saw you grow Elia, far far out in the distance, I..I thought I died. It was too good for me to accept, I thought I was in Heaven."

Elia had smiled and nodded to her brother to continue. Oberyn laughed:

"I knew you was in control, I saw you browbeat Lannister and stop the rebels. That made me so happy. Seeing you as the most powerful person in the world was amazing, but seeing you all nude…I saw you straightening yourself up earlier, flaunting your magnificent chest, well…."

Elia smirked and giggled, remembering her distant attempt to impress him, but she stopped her giggling when Oberyn said:

"I am glad the world finally saw you as I have always seen you. I want you so badly." Elia beamed as she bent her head down and gently kissed him:

"I WANT YOU OBERYN. I HAVE WAITED MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT. LET'S NOT WAIT ANY LONGER."

Oberyn smiled, calling out to a nearby guard: "We'll be back within the hour; my sister and I have got something we need to do."

A humongous smile grew on Elia's face at her little brother, she stood up, stretched her body over and moved her hand all over her body and laughed as she saw Oberyn's mesmerised face. Elia gave Oberyn a quick tease over her body and Oberyn positively drooled seeing Elia's massive breasts close up. Oberyn reached out for it and Elia laughed out:

"NOT YET!" But on second thoughts Elia saw Oberyn's playful puppy face and Elia whispered, "Go ahead, have a quick rub."

Oberyn waited impatiently as Elia playfully took her time moving her hand over to her engorged nipple, and allowed Oberyn to rub it. Elia laughed loudly as Oberyn's hands moved over the massive pink globe in front of him, it was so soft and delicate. It felt like paradise and she roared with delight as Oberyn licked her nipple. _I have been waiting so long for this._

As they were playing, Elia strolled to a peaceful part of Sunspear with Oberyn safely on her hand. Elia felt like a nervous adolescent as she realised that she will finally be with the man she was always meant to be with. Within a mile they found a secluded garden, wide enough to cover Elia's still huge and glorious buttocks. Oberyn motioned to his sister, and as Elia moved her head in closer he whispered to Elia:

"I may not be used to pleasing a woman as powerful as you, but I am more than willing to try."

Elia smiled warmly and blushed heavily as Oberyn continued, "Put me down to your forest, and let me please you."

Elia's desire overpowered her as she bombarded Oberyn with quick kisses and quickly ripped Oberyn's costume from his body, _I hope they are not destroyed,_ Elia briefly thought, but quickly forgot about that as she continued planting huge kisses over his diminutive brother and began licking him up and below.

Elia reached her brother's manhood, puckered her lips and tried to suck her brother as softly as she could but Oberyn came within moments. After Oberyn's heavy moaning, he quickly became flustered:

"I normally last a lot longer than that, I did not want to disappoint you."

Elia tilted her head and gave a quick smirk to one of the most notorious lovers of all of Westeros, "Oberyn, I don't care. You can never disappoint me."

Oberyn smiled back and said, "You have made me very happy, give me a few moments and I'll make you happy."

Elia's heart fluttered and quickly pushed Oberyn down to her crotch, and added with a quickening smirk: "You always make me happy, but I am looking forward to this."

Elia deposited Oberyn onto her forest as Oberyn had previously suggested and he waded through the unwieldly pubic hairs, quickly reaching the sweet spot of Elia's pussy. He lay down on his front and began massaging and licking Elia's vast pussy. Elia quickly moaned in pleasure and Oberyn increased the speed. Elia reached down towards her crotch and moved Oberyn into her pussy. Elia began growing again as Oberyn went further down inside. _I hope I am not hurting him._ Seemingly to assure Elia's thoughts, Oberyn began humping and massaging inside her. Elia's pleasure grew and grew until he found Elia's G Spot and licked it as everything around him in her cave grew bigger. Elia moaned very loudly as she was approaching her previous height, her feet alone already dwarfing her previous height of 100 foot before Oberyn pleasured her. Elia began to notice her legs creeping towards the castle so she stood back up, moved a few steps southwards as her looming pussy towered over her brother's castle and she began to grow rapidly until she came and released a roar of pure satisfaction. Elia panted heavily, her body drenched in sweat, glistening to her smooth brown skin. She released an even more miniscule and extremely wet Oberyn from her nether regions and realised that she has grown to around 6 miles in height. _Even bigger, even better._

Elia had knelt down towards the castle, let her brother down and noticed Oberyn casually returning into the castle drenched in his sister's love juices naked. Elia with a pleased smile exclaimed: "I REALLY REALLY NEEDED THAT."

Doran reached outside onto the balcony of his bedchambers and looked up at Elia; Elia's vision grew even stronger and could tell Doran wanted to talk to her. _The Ring is making every sense stronger,_ Elia reasoned as she reached Doran to her face. "I'M REALLY SORRY DORAN, BUT…"

Doran looked down but replied, "It's been a long day, Rhaenys was asleep and we somehow distracted Arianne."

Elia laughed softly but grew serious as she said: "I DO REALLY LOVE OBERYN."

Doran smiled as he said, "I know, I wish you both all the happiness in the world. Nobody has the power to stop you doing what you like now. We are nearly prepared, let us have our feast and then…"

Before Doran could answer, Elia replied, "THEN I'M GOING BACK TO KING'S LANDING AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT."

Elia knew that feasts took time to prepare, so she took a stroll around Dorne, inspecting the many great houses and noticed that the stockpiles of food for King's Landing was increasing at a steady rate outside of their individual castle's walls. Elia beamed with pride and called out:

"THANK YOU GOOD PEOPLE, I WILL GIVE IT TO THE PEOPLE OF KING'S LANDING BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OVER."

Whilst Elia was walking over the Hellholt, the land where Oberyn was briefly fostered at after a duel went wrong with Lord Yronwood, leading to his slow, painful death; she had noticed a great fire building through the castle walls. She quickly bent down and began extinguishing the flame through her finger. She heard people screaming from inside the castle, so Elia gingerly snapped the the wall off with her nail and helped get all the people out as the flame was being absorbed inside her.

Elia stood back up and saw all the faces on her hand. Elia noticed Lord Uller bending his knee and then everyone else did too. Elia gave a proud bow and she moved her palm closer to her face and said:

"I DON'T REQUIRE YOU'RE THANKS. MY DUTIES ARE TO THE REALM, MY LORD, BUT ESPECIALLY TO DORNE. I WILL HELP REBUILD YOUR CASTLE VERY SOON. UNTIL THEN YOU ARE ALL WELCOME AT SUNSPEAR."

Everybody cheered and Elia quickly walked back to her home.

Elia reached Sunspear and carefully set her passengers to the ground. She noticed Prince Doran and called out:

"THE HELLHOLT HAS BEEN BURNT TO THE GROUND."

Before saying anything else Prince Doran ran over to his new guests and led them towards the castle and heard him say, "Don't worry Harmen, everything will turn out fine, come I'll get you and your people food, clothes…"

Elia was about to stand back up until she saw one Hellholt resident not joining in with the others walking towards the castle. Elia had noticed that she was a very beautiful Dornish-woman with long brown hair, light brown skin and dancing brown eyes. _She is gorgeous._ Aside from admiring the beauty of her friend Ashara Dayne, Elia never really noticed women before, but felt an appetite from her sudden growth and liberation. Elia was blushing and noticed the little woman laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

The little lady responded with: "I was always told that giants were ugly and stole away children who misbehaved, I never thought to see one as pretty, noble and as good-hearted as you my Princess."

Elia's face turned crimson at the compliment and managed to stammer out: "WHO ARE YOU MY LADY?"

The other woman grew slightly indignant. _Oh Seven Hells, I did not mean to embarrass her._ Elia realised exactly who she was now and did not need to be told.

"You are very courteous, but I am no lady, I am Ellaria Sand, my princess. I am Lord Uller's bastard daughter."

Oberyn had mentioned Ellaria Sand's beauty to her during his return to Sunspear. But aside from lust, Oberyn had mentioned Ellaria's kind and open nature, that she was a woman who was strong, brave and sweet-hearted.

"I AM VERY SORRY; I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND YOU." Elia quickly replied. "None took, my Princess. You are as lovely as your brother always said you were." Ellaria returned back. Elia had noticed Ellaria's growing curiosity to her and blurted out:

"I HAVE MUCH WORK TO DO…BUT EVEN WITH MY FAMILY RETURNING WITH ME… IT IS VERY LONELY IN THE CAPITAL WITHOUT LADY FRIENDS; IT WOULD BE LOVELY IF YOU WOULD ESCORT ME BACK TO THE CAPITAL AND…."

 _And what?_ Elia grew visibly flustered and as she was attempting to stammer out a continuation Ellaria replied:

"I would be honoured to be part of such an illustrious company, my Princess, but before then I want to show you my gratitude."

"GRATITUDE?" answered Elia.

"Yes, you did save my life just now. I want to show how thankful I am, my Princess." Ellaria quickly replied.

"HOW WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Elia asked.

"Like this, could you please set me down to the ground." Answered Ellaria.

Princess Elia took a few steps away from the castle, then gently placed her hand on the ground and saw Ellaria running straight towards her feet and as she reached her small toe she gave a deep and touching kiss to it.

Elia blushed and even gave a nervous giggle from the sweet attention given to her magnificent feet. Ellaria stopped and stared up and was gobsmacked as she stared upwards past Elia's monstrous pussy and onto her ginormous face.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Ellaria said, but Elia quickly replied:

"OH NO, THAT FELT NICE. TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I DON'T KNOW WHY MEN DON'T LUST OVER FEET LIKE THEY DO WITH BREASTS. I HAVE ALWAYS ADMIRED MINE."

Ellaria giggled at Elia's confession and said, "I would gladly serve as your royal foot worshipper."

Ellaria went back to kissing her mountainous toe, and Elia even noticed her inhaling her toe's scent like a person would a rose. Elia let this go on for some time, perfectly content with Ellaria's worship; Elia noticed Ellaria clearly savouring every moment kissing the incredible toe. _She is loving this as much as I am._ Elia knew that the feast would begin very soon, and then the hard work of rebuilding a fractured realm, fun would have to wait. Elia summoned Ellaria to her palm and lifted her to near her face.

"YOU AND I ARE GOING TO GET ON VERY WELL. THE FEAST SHOULD BE STARTING SOON, SO LETS CONTINUE THIS LATER." Ellaria smiled and nodded and they headed back towards Sunspear.

By the time they arrived, the feast was prepared outside the castle walls. It was a very intimate affair with the people being principally the Martell's, Elia's knights, the refugees of Hellholt and a few Lords who had visited to discuss how to save Princess Elia. _Thank the God's that did not turn out to be necessary._ Oberyn had returned surprisingly quickly as he was cleaned up and wearing a bright orange shirt with the viper sigil of their house adoring it throughout. Elia watched overhead as her entire family feasted on a fine supper of Dragon Peppers and Roasted Boar. Rhaenys was eating, Aegon was asleep and her niece Arianne was asking questions about what it's like to be a giant.

"How does it feel to be so huge?" Enquired Arianne.

Elia smiled and said, "IT'S WONDERFUL, I HAVE NEVER FELT SO FREE AND IN CONTROL."

Arianne smiled and asked, "Could I see the realm from your hand Aunty?"

Mellario gave a quick look and softly nodded her head to the Giantess.

"OF COURSE, I AM GOING TO GO VERY SLOWLY OKAY? GET ON MY HAND, BUT I WANT YOUR MOTHER TO EXPERIENCE THIS AS WELL."

Mellario blinked and as the noblemen cheered her on, she took her daughter's hand and they walked towards Elia's planed hand.

"Can I come too Mamma?" Asked Rhaenys.

Elia smiled and whispered, "How can I ever deny you? Doran, Oberyn, Ellaria; could you escort her please?"

Both brothers held Rhaenys' hands and Ellaria followed with a quick blush at being invited and they quickly caught up with Arianne and Mellario. They reached Elia's hand, where she gently scooted them up and she slowly rose to her full height. Despite the darkness around them, Elia could tell that they were all in awe and heard Mellario's gasps and Arianne's laughs of joy. Rhaenys looked so innocent staring towards the stars on her giant hand, especially with Arianne moving towards her and took her hand as Oberyn and Doran instinctively let go. As much as she desired for this moment to never end, she knew that she needed to get down to business of running the Kingdom's and said gently:

"IT'S TIME TO COME DOWN AGAIN."

Elia safely knelt back down towards the ground and softly placed her guests back onto the ground. Arianne was breathless and giddy as she ran back down towards the feast table, essentially dragging Rhaenys and quickly declared:

"That was incredible, and Aunty Elia is the greatest Giant to walk this land."

 _She is a sweet girl; she will be a good source of comfort for Rhaenys._ The entire table laughed at Arianne's declaration, and Oberyn stared up at his Giant Goddess and rose his glass and presented a toast:

"This has been the most magical night of all our lives, we all nearly lost two princesses and a prince, but through a miracle they are not only here, but gifted Elia the true power that she so richly deserves. Let us drink to Aegon the Sixth of his name, the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdom's. Let's also drink to Rhaenys the sweetest Princess, sorry Arianne."

Laughs began, with Arianne laughing harder than any, but Oberyn composed himself and said, "And finally Elia, what can I say? You are now the Goddess that I always knew you were, I am devout to the Seven, but you are my one true God." Elia was stunned at that last word. _Everything is truly changing_.

Oberyn continued his speech: "We are here to help you. I would be honoured to help you fix the capital, as all men at this table would." The entire table began chanting their agreement. _Let no one say that I am friendless, or alone._ Elia bowed her head and said:

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR SWEET WORDS OBERYN; AND TO ALL THE GOOD SUBJECTS OF MY BROTHER PRINCE DORAN. I WILL NEED EVERY ONE OF YOU TO HELP LOOK AFTER THE SEVEN KINGDOM'S FOR HIS GRACE KING AEGON. THERE IS A CITY IN NEED, LETS BEGIN THE HEALING."

Elia planted her hand on the ground and the entire court attending the feast, her brothers, Lady Mellario, Princess Arianne and their infant son Prince Quentyn, climbed aboard, as well as her newfound friend Ellaria Sand; Princess Rhaenys who trusted her mother more than anyone, and the babe king Aegon as Oberyn held him. Elia did not fail to note this as she sighed contently, _Oberyn may be his Uncle, but he will help Aegon have a happy childhood._ Elia reached over to the gates surrounding Sunspear at the impressive sized pile of food, and she grabbed it with her other hand, and she began her even shorter walk to the capital, feeling like a new order has arisen, and she is the head of the new age of peace and prosperity.


	4. Chapter 4

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 4

In what seemed like merely a matter of moments, the majestic Princess Elia Martell and the entourage on her hand had already arrived to the still ravaged Kings Landing. Her eye sight had improved significantly since her previous appearance in the capital, but even without that she could tell that its citizens had stopped from their previous efforts and stared in fear and awe at the even bigger Giantess that returned. The subjects were forced to stare upwards at Elia's incredibly huge frame, and she smiled at imagining how unworldly huge her golden breasts were to her people, even in comparison to her previous size. _I'm really going to enjoy this,_ Elia thought, but she composed herself and put on as serious a face as she could muster and announced:

"SUBJECTS OF HIS GRACE KING AEGON, THE SIXTH OF HIS NAME; HERE IS THE FIRST PACKAGE OF FOOD, I'LL SHALL RETURN IN MOMENTS WITH MORE, PLEASE ACT IN A CONSIDERATE MANNER, YOU WILL ALL BE FED TONIGHT. ALL SOLDIERS WILL KEEP ORDER, BUT DO NOT HARM OR DENY ANYONE"

Elia could pinpoint individual people, of every range of status, highborn and peasant that treated this news as a bounty from the Gods. Elia had put her entourage by the Red Keep, and said:

"My Dornish friends please supervise the proceedings whilst I get the rest of the food."

As she was getting ready to leave, Elia had noticed how quickly everyone was in dealing with the masses of needy citizens, and she had even noticed some of the Rebel soldiers unquestionably following her orders, with Lord Stark leading the rebels in giving the food out in a safe and dignified manner. _A Good Man._ "I SHALL NOT BE LONG." Elia announced as she walked out of the capital.

Elia walked back to Dorne and prepared herself to march food parcels back to the capital. With her magnified vision she noticed several castles and strongholds that have left generous amounts of food outside their walls, heavily guarded to stop looters and thieves making off with it. She knelt down her head and said to each lord in toll:

"THANK YOU, I SHALL REWARD YOU FOR YOUR DUTY."

This had carried on until she had reached Starfall, the ancient seat of House Dayne. Elia was eager to reunite with her closet friend, Ashara Dayne, whom she had not seen since before the rebellion began. She knelt down towards the castle walls and aside from the hastily assembled mountain of food; she had noticed that Lord Dayne was the only person on the balcony near the top of his castle. _That's odd;_ Elia noted that the other castles were teeming with each Lordling's court. Elia's face had dropped from regal thankfulness for the Lord's services towards her cause to confused concern.

"MY LORD, I THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROSITY. BUT, WHERE ARE YOUR CHILDREN?"

The old lord look stricken and tears began to fall from his face moaning, "Please, please, don't hurt them."

Elia was gobsmacked at the accusation, and as she leant closer, trying to show a concerned maternal face to ease the tension, Lord Dayne tripped backwards trying to evade the giantess. His sobbing grew louder, and Elia whispered:

"My lord, I would never harm any Dayne or any true friend of the realm."

Her words had no effect on the great lord as he was still shaking and crying in fear on the floor, Elia continued:

"I am not a monster; I have even shown clemency to the Stark's and their allies. Please my lord, where is my dear Ashara?"

As Elia finished asking the question, Ashara Dayne walked outside towards her father. Even at her comparatively miniscule height, she looked like a goddess. Her perfectly proportioned frame with her long flowing raven dark hair was in full effect, but it was her sharp Violet eyes, even at her size, that still caught Elia's breathe away. Ashara looked cold and distant as she stared at her giant friend. Ashara's long hard gaze accused her of some nameless malice. Elia was stunned at Ashara's reaction. _What in the Seven Hells is going on?_ Elia remembered Ashara's sweet words to her during the early years of her marriage with Prince Rhaegar; she remembered Ashara lighting up the horrid coldness of Dragonstone, Rhaegar's Princely seat, with her dancing, her singing, and her good natured wit.

Ashara had gently picked her father up and called out to the Giantess staring at them with confused anxiety.

"Let me take my father in, and then we shall talk."

Elia waited patiently as she noticed the old man mumbling at his daughter, but she noticed Ashara reassuring him and the old man eventually went back inside his castle. Elia was on her own with Ashara and was not going to suffer this discourtesy any longer.

"OKAY ASHARA. I HAVE NEVER EXPECTED TO BE TREATED LIKE THAT BY YOU OR ANY DAYNE FOR THAT MATTER. IF SER ARTHUR WITNESSED THAT HE WOULD HAVE BEEN ASHAMED."

Ashara's eyes lighted up, and she bristled with anger, "Do not dare presume how Arthur would react."

Ashara's reaction stunned her. In the years that Ashara was her lady in waiting, they had never even have had an argument that was not merely good natured banter. Even after Brandon Stark abandoned her after the Tourney of Harrenhall, she had never seen Ashara so angry and defensive. Elia was not in the mood to sour her amazing evening and tried a different tactic for cooperation, calmly stating:

"LOOK ASHARA, EVEN AFTER ALL THE YEARS AWAY, I STILL CONSIDER YOU MY DEAREST FRIEND. I THINK WE SHOULD DISCUSS WHATEVER THIS PROBLEM IS LIKE REASONABLE PEOPLE. PLEASE ASHARA, I MISS YOU."

Elia thought it passingly strange that a 6 mile tall Giantess would plead in such a manner to her closest friend, and she could tell Ashara thought that as well as her face had softened and grew from anger to sadness, as Ashara tilted her head downwards to the floor.

"I swore an oath, my Princess. I am very sorry."

 _Lyanna. This is all about Lyanna._ The wheels in Elia's head began to turn. _She knows where she is. She's probably even in Dorne. I need Ser Arthur's help._ Elia looked straight at her tiny friend and said in a voice laced with empathy:

"I ADMIRE YOUR FAITH, MY LADY. OATHS SHOULD NEVER BE EASILY BROKEN, EVEN TO GIANTS SUCH AS ME."

Elia had begun to circle all of Dorne again and said in as royal a voice as she could muster:

"SER ARTHUR DAYNE, I HAVE NEED OF YOU IN THE CAPITAL. YOU ARE A KINGSGUARD. AND I SPEAK AS THE VOICE OF THE KING UNTIL HE REACHES HIS MAJORITY."

Elia then felt a dark pang in her heart after hearing her own words. She had stopped and thought about it further. _Ser Arthur's protecting Lyanna._ The realisation felt like a knife stabbing her in the heart. _The Dayne's do not trust me._ No doubt her husband had demanded oaths of loyalty to protect Lyanna, but even still, the Dayne's would rather follow Prince Rhaegar Targaryen's ghost, than to trust in his wife's rule. Elia began to feel anger rising and she had even began growing, but realised she needed to play to the Dayne's tune and calmed herself down and thus she only grew a mile taller.

"I HAVE ALREADY SWORN TO NEVER HARM LYANNA STARK. I SWEAR BY THE GODS OF THE SEVEN, AND TO THE OLD GOD'S, LYANNA'S GODS AS WELL. I JUST WANT TO SEE LYANNA RETURN SAFELY TO THOSE THAT LOVE HER. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME LYANNA, I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY. I JUST WANT PEACE AND TO RULE JUSTLY UNTIL AEGON COMES OF AGE."

Elia had returned back to Starfall to collect their portion of the food for the people of King's Landing. She had noticed that Lady Ashara was still on the balcony of her father's castle and that a tear was running down her cheek. Elia knelt down and said calmly:

"I have much work to do; I have a peace to broker with the Lannister's and Baratheon's. I need to repair the capital. Lyanna can wait. But I promise you that I am a lady of my word and I swear to you, that we will get past this."

Ashara was crying softly and mumbled out: "I'm so sorry, I did not wish to hurt you."

Elia stared back at her friend and said quietly, "We shall recover from this, but I want to show to you now that you will always be very dear to me."

Tears stopped flowing from Ashara's face as she asked, "How, my Princess?"

Elia looked at her and smiled softly. "How about a kiss to friendship?"

Ashara smiled sadly, nodded her head in agreement and walked towards the railings of the castle.

Elia had laid her palm flat over the castle and Ashara began the swift walk over it and walked far from the edge as Elia raised herself slowly. Elia stood at full height and marvelled at seeing the lights emanating from the Capital. Elia smiled at Ashara's joy at seeing the world from such a high vantage point. Ashara turned towards her friend's titanic face and began to lean in. Elia moved her hand to her face and leaned in towards her utterly tiny friend and gave a soft kiss. Elia even heard Ashara laugh as her gigantic lips had completely covered her. _She still loves me._ Despite the powers and responsibilities that Elia now had, she still desired the love from her closest friends.

Elia had softly returned Ashara back to Starfall and as she let her friend back into the castle she called out:

"EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT FINE, ASHARA. YOU WILL SEE."

And with that Elia had picked up the package of food that the Dayne's had quickly collected for her, and she returned northwards back to King's Landing.

By the time she returned to the capital, she carried tonnes upon tonnes of precious food and laid them by the gates of the city. Elia towered over the procession of tiny subjects waiting for the last package of food and she quickly declared:

"LET THE FEAST OF RECONCILIATION BEGIN."

The people of King's Landing were able to get enough food to nourish them and still had enough to last many days further. _And who says the Dornish are not the heart of chivalry?_ Elia decided to go down to their level as she quickly knelt as she moved herself to the edge of the city gates and watched the feast occurring in the streets of King's Landing. _Soon this city will return to normality and these people's lives with it._ The streets would perhaps take weeks to properly repair, she could get material from the Reach and she would make sure that the Westerlands could pay their fair share for their destruction. _If they do not oppose me._ Elia did not wish to ruin any chance of finding Lady Lyanna by destroying the Westerlands, but she did not want to give them complete amnesty for Tywin's treachery. Elia moved her head towards the feast and called out:

"SER JAIME LANNISTER, I REQUIRE YOUR PRESENCE."

Like with Lady Ashara, Elia was perplexed at how noticeably handsome Ser Jaime Lannister was as he strolled ever so closer to the Princess, despite their completely opposite sizes. Elia had put her hand near him and motioned for him to climb onto it. Elia had moved Ser Jaime to face level and saw Ser Jaime knelling to her.

"PLEASE RISE, SER JAIME."

Jaime did as he was commanded and Elia noticed Jaime's worry.

"DO NOT WORRY SER JAIME, YOU WAS NOT INVOLVED IN ANY WAY WITH YOUR FATHER'S TREASONS."

Jaime had turned away sheepishly. _He does not need that shame to follow him his entire life._

"AERYS DIED, I KNOW THAT. BUT I AM SURE THAT YOU WILL SERVE MY SON AS FAITHFULLY AS YOU DID AERYS."

Jaime did at least look at Elia's face this time, but his face was grave and cold. _I need to get him on my side properly._

"SER JAIME, I NEED YOU TO CONVINCE THE NEW LORD OF CASTERLY ROCK TO BEND THE KNEE." Ser Jaime looked mildly confused at Elia's choice of words. _I really do not need to threaten dwarf children._ Elia smiled softly at Jaime and said, "YOU ARE TYRION'S OLDER BROTHER, I AM SURE IF YOU EXPLAIN TO HIM THAT I WILL NOT HURT HIM, THEN WE CAN REBUILD THE ENTIRE REALM PEACEFULLY. I THINK WE SHOULD DEAL WITH THIS NOW"

Elia strolled softly westwards and quickly reached the western coast of Lannisport and saw the impressive sized Casterly Rock. _It looked a lot bigger the last time I was here._ Princess Elia remembered the frosty welcome Lord Tywin gave her and her brother when they briefly visited Casterly Rock when they were children. _I'm sure the Dungeon's of Sunspear look a lot smaller than my asshole to Lord Tywin._ Elia remembered seeing the small new-born baby before leaving Casterly Rock with Oberyn, _now Tyrion is a small new Lord._ What stuck with Elia was Cersei's callousness to Lord Tyrion. _They say he will not live long. I hope they are right; he killed my mother to get into this world._ Elia remembered Cersei's cruel words and Tyrion's cries of pain as she had abused him to herself and Oberyn's face greatly disturbed her. _I shall never abuse the innocent._

Elia looked at the gates of the Castle and announced:

"YOUR BROTHER SER JAIME IS HERE TO HELP YOU, LORD TYRION. I SHALL RETURN ON THE MORROW."

She saw the drawbridge begin to wind down unannounced, Elia gently placed Ser Jaime on the ground and whispered:

"Good luck Ser Jaime." As Elia began to straighten herself out, she noticed a couple of small figures arrive on the Castle's balcony, each looking as different as night and day. _Tyrion and Cersei._

Elia saw the sad confused little boy with the mismatched eyes that was now the liege Lord of the Westerlands, but also saw the far taller Cersei simply looking radiant, with her golden hair and voluptuous breasts, but the look that she gave her was cold, and defiant. _Even at my size, this one is going to be a handful to me._ This was confirmed when Cersei announced suddenly:

"I know what you done with my father."

But before Elia could say anything, she saw a strange smirk rise from Cersei's pretty face as she continued on:

"I would have done the same thing in your position, if you can destroy your enemy, do it."

Elia was stunned and she saw that the young lord was as well, as they both stared agape at the young Cersei. "If you wanted to destroy us, you would not have treated with us. So here's the deal, we shall bend the knee if you end father's suffering right now." Elia was amused by Cersei Lannister's frank defiant manner. _She thinks she's untouchable. I need to cut this one down to size._

"YOU ARE A BOLD ONE, LADY CERSEI. BUT I AM ADDRESSING THE LORD OF CASTERLY ROCK, AND SINCE LAST I LOOKED, YOU ARE NOT THE RULER OF THIS CASTLE."

Cersei's smug smile curdled and she began to pout indignantly. _Even in contempt she will turn many a man's head._

Elia then focused her attention on the timid Tyrion Lannister: "LORD TYRION YOUR FATHER COMMITTED A HEINOUS ACT, WOULD YOU OFFER YOUR ALLEGIANCE IN EXCHANGE WITH ME ENDING YOUR FATHER'S PAIN?"

The young lord announced gravely: "I shall offer my allegiance, do you require me to knell?"

By this point Ser Jaime, out of breathe from running up a mountainous staircase, had reached the top of the castle. Elia smiled and said:

"YES, MY LORD. IF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SHOULD KNELL NOW THAT WOULD BE GREAT."

She saw Cersei's disgust and contempt, but one look from staring at the Giantess' seemingly sun like brown eyes was enough for her to bend her knee. Elia knew they were innocent but Elia could not deny that she enjoyed seeing the Lannister's being so submissive, and that a huge part of the puzzle that was her peace was solved. She acknowledged their allegiance, saying:

"RISE."

They did as they were bid and Elia continued.

"WE SHALL DISCUSS THE GOLD REQUIRED TO REBUILD THE CAPITAL LATER, BUT FIRST PLEASE ESCORT ME BACK TO THE CAPITAL. She gently picked them up and even quicker than before, she reached King's Landing and deposited them safely by the Red Keep.

Elia did not want her children to see her execute Lord Tywin. _Three is too young to see such things._ Elia went over to where her family was by the edges of the Red Keep and said quietly:

"Children it's time for bed."

Rhaenys looked very tired and ready to fall asleep after the exhausting day she had. Arianne looked indignant until Mellario told her:

"Everything will be as it was tomorrow; don't you worry."

 _Thank the lord's that was not true for me._ But Elia was too polite to argue that point and she let it slide. Mellario and Doran escorted the children to Elia's hand, with Prince Quentyn in his mother's hands, and the babe King Aegon safely held by Prince Doran, and Elia began her walk to Sunspear.

She reached her brother's seat and took the children safely to Doran's castle and said quietly:

"Good night everyone."

She reached down and gave a gentle kiss to all the occupants to her hand and heard Rhaenys and Arianne laughing loudly from it and running towards the castle. _They are sweet children._ As they were escorted back into the castle, Elia whispered to a nearby guard:

"I need the traitor now."

Doran noticed and bent his head in agreement and as soon as the Martell's and Elia's children had returned to the castle, the traitor Tywin Lannister was laid by Elia's humongous feet. Elia had a smirk from seeing the shit stained Lannister and asked the guard:

"LAY HIM BY MY TOE."

The guard quickly did so and Elia laughed as Tywin was trying to stand with the support of her toe, she laughed even harder as he slipped and hit his head hard on it. Elia announced:

"CHANGE OF PLAN TYWIN, YOU WILL NOT KISS MY FEET. I ALREADY HAVE A GORGEOUS WOMAN FOR THAT TASK." Elia noticed Tywin's indignant grumble and she laid her hand by him expectant palm.

"YOUR CHILDREN HAVE SWORN TO OBEY ME. I DO NOT NEED OR WANT YOU IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE. IT IS TIME FOR YOUR EXECUTION TYWIN."

She grabbed Tywin, softly enough not to crush him and marched back to King's Landing. The people were aware of her purpose as many had surmised from noticing that the young Lannister lord was present in the capital. Elia had reached outside the city walls and announced:

"GOOD PEOPLE, THIS TRAITOR BURNT DOWN YOUR HOMES, RAPED YOUR WIVES AND MURDERED YOUR HUSBANDS. I CONDEMN HIM TO DEATH. IS THERE ANYTHING I HAVE MISINTERPRETED TYWIN?"

The crowd were crying their hatred at Tywin Lannister. Elia had noticed that the gold cloaks had surrounded themselves over the Lannister children from the clearly animated orders of Prince Oberyn to stop the few bold enough to come towards them. _He will serve the Kingdom's well._

Elia stated back at Lord Tywin and he was forced to stare back at the supremely gigantic Elia and said coldly:

"I am not going to apologise for my actions to you or anyone else. Your family stole everything from me, so go ahead. Steal my life away you giant whore."

Elia looked at the shit streaked Lannister with contempt, but not with hatred. _This ant is too pathetic to hate_ _now_. Elia kept staring at him until she unceremoniously threw Lord Tywin to the audible shock of her citizens westwards, and he flew out of sight and eventually plummeted to his death in the Sunset Sea.

The cheers after the shock of Tywin's spectacular demise were deafening. Elia had felt cold, and surprisingly empty at destroying her greatest enemy. _I now have bigger fish to fry than Tywin Lannister._ She quickly picked up the three Lannister siblings unceremoniously and went back to Casterly Rock and quickly put them back into the castle.

"SER JAIME YOU WILL REMAIN WITH YOUR SIBLINGS TONIGHT. I SHALL DISCUSS TERMS TOMORROW."

Before she heard any words of protest she left back towards the capital.

 _I have dealt with the man who tried to murder me today. Why do I feel so cold?_ Elia mused to herself; she had noticed how satisfied her people were with the food parcels and felt pride that she was able to do all this. _I need to rule with an open hand._ By morning Elia would help rebuild the battered buildings, it was too dark to do much good now. Or was it? _There are others suffering too._ Elia had thought about the lengthy war of attrition between Robert's heir Stannis, and the Tyrell army at Storms End. _An embarrassing farce._ Elia grew frustrated thinking about the waste of the biggest army in Westeros laying siege to Storm's End for a year, whereas the thinly populated Dornish soldiers were slaughtered at the Trident. Stannis Baratheon must have damn near starved himself to withhold the Tyrell siege for a year. _I need men such as him if I am to rule successfully._ Elia knew full well that Robert was the Lord of Storm's End, not Stannis. However Robert Baratheon was recuperating at the Trident, and frankly Elia was not in too great a hurry to deal with her husband's killer just yet. _An act of mercy will help bring Robert back to the fold_.

Elia had looked for Lord Stark and as she found him, she whispered:

"I need your help, my Lord. How many men are holding Storm's End?"

Stark looked concerned but answered quickly, "500, my Princess."

Elia smiled softly at the tiny Northman and whispered, "Let's give them a good meal."

Lord Eddard Stark gave a warm smile as he was hoisted up with one hand, and a considerable pile of food on the other, and Elia walked a few paces to reach the ancient fortress called Storms End.

A legion of Tyrell banners greeted the Princess, and she had to strain her eyes to have noticed that all of the Tyrell bannerman bowing to her. Elia was not in the mood to deal with the lackadaisical Lord Tyrell and ignored him utterly. She moved her feet softly into the ocean, far away enough to avoid the Redwyne fleet and she called out:

"STANNIS BARATHEON, I WISH TO PARLEY AT ONCE."

Elia heard a rumbling of sound as a bunch of Baratheon soldiers escorted Stannis Baratheon to a balcony overlooking the sea, and smiled at contrasting the stiff and unsmiling Stannis, with the stunned little boy running by his heels. _This must be little Renly._

Despite the onslaught of sound just previously, the sound of silence was notable and awkward as Stannis was preparing himself to speak. _This man is a leader if his soldiers honour his silence._ Lord Stannis stared straight at the Giantess and said in a voice that brokered no argument:

"Princess, I respect your power and authority, I have heard of both Aerys' and Rhaegar's deaths and accept that you are your son's Regent. However I am not the lord of this castle, my brother Robert is. I am the Castellan of Storm's End. I swore an oath to Robert to hold this castle until either he wins, or until my death if not. Unless Robert surrenders, I do not have the authority or even the desire to surrender. Do your worst."

The silence changed to pandemonium as several soldiers were screaming and raving their amazement at Stannis for his outburst, with some bellowing oaths of hatred and pain towards their appointed Captain. Lord Eddard was shaking his head in bemused disgust. _This will not do._ Elia then announced:

"ENOUGH."

Silence returned.

"I SHALL NEGOTIATE WITH YOUR BROTHER SOON. I HAVE HEARD ABOUT YOUR RESOLVE STANNIS, AND AM PLEASANTLY SURPRISED TO SEE HOW TRUE THAT IS." Stannis gave an awkward half smile, of both defiance, as well as pleasure in being complemented by a giant ruler. "I OFFER SUSTENANCE FOR UNTIL ROBERT BENDS THE KNEE."

The soldiers murmured gratitude but Stannis merely replied, "What will this cost me?"

Elia stared back at this strange man and replied: "IT'S A SYMBOL OF MERCY. THAT'S IT. NO COST. DO YOU CONSENT?"

Hundreds of voices on the balcony and inside the castle were screaming "Yes", but Stannis merely nodded and spat out: "I consent."

Elia gave the food away and was pleasantly surprised to see Stannis waiting for the others to take their share, including giving his brother some food before him and letting him scamper off, but only after he thanked her for the meal though. "Thank you Princess Elia." Renly said,

"YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME RENLY." Elia replied. _I do not have it in me to harm children._ Elia realised, _I love my children too much to think about harming others._

Elia was reassured by these thoughts and noticed that Stannis had still not taken his share of the food. Elia was impressed, but surprised at how this small force had lasted this long against the biggest army in Westeros.

"LORD STANNIS, HOW DID YOU OUTLAST THE TYRELL'S?"

Stannis nodded and said, "We ate everything in the pantry. Then ate the horses, they had no purpose, it wasn't like we were going to ride out anywhere so we ate them. Then the cats, never liked the creatures. I do like Dogs, good animals, loyal, but sadly we needed their meat, so fine we ate the dogs."

Elia was stunned at how dispassionately Stannis was with discussing the growing dire nature of their survival.

"We were down to rats and leather."

"WERE?" Elia asked, "OR ARE?"

For the first time Elia noticed a hint of fear on Stannis' face. _There is something he is not telling me._ Stannis calmed himself down and showed his cold face again as he replied:

"Were. If I tell you what happened, would you show clemency?"

Elia felt confused. "CLEMENCY? FOR YOU?"

"No, my Princess. I shall never ask it merely for myself. To the man in question," Stannis replied immediately back.

 _Now I am intrigued._ "WHAT HAPPENED?" Elia asked.

"A pirate named Davos, we did not know him, and we did not ask or pay for him, he asked nothing out of us. But out of the goodness of his heart he smuggled past the Redwyne blockade and smuggled us a nice sack of onions. I have never seen men so happy to eat onions in my life, sure beats the old rats."

Elia smiled at this tale of heroism and bravery, and noticed Stark's warm smile on his lips, but she also felt annoyed at how incompetent the Tyrell siege actually was.

"WHERE IS THIS DAVOS? I WISH TO SPEAK TO HIM."

Stannis looked suspicious but as Stark nodded towards him, Stannis spat out:

"He's not here, he smuggled himself away. I ask only that you spare this man."

Elia nodded in agreement, "THE REALM NEEDS HEROES, FROM BOTH SIDES OF THE WAR. IF DAVOS RETURNS LET ME KNOW, I STILL DESIRE TO MEET HIM." Stannis nodded back, he was a man of few words.

By this time every man had received his fair share, and Stannis took a modest portion for himself and stiffly shouted,

"Thank you Princess Elia. I will discuss this generosity with Robert when he returns."

Elia accepted that this was a natural time to leave and kept Lord Stark safely on his hand as she said, "I SHALL SEE YOU SOON STANNIS."

Elia nodded her farewell and returned to the capital, but was aware enough to dry her humongous feet on the shorelines surrounding the city gates. Elia had rather liked the uncomfortable and awkward Stannis; _an honest man is gold dust in the capital._ Elia did not want the unnecessary deaths of those loyal to Robert on her hand and thusallowed Stannis to continue the siege. _He would never surrender on his own volition, better let Robert command him to lay down his sword._

The night was old at this point, and as Elia let Lord Stark down by his Northern soldiers by the Targaryen's castle, Elia mused on the progress that had happened this evening. _I got the Lannister's back in the fold, the Baratheon's not far behind. I have done well today._ Elia stretched herself and announced:

"MY PEOPLE, THIS HAS BEEN A GOOD EVENING, BUT IT IS TIME FOR ME TO RETIRE FOR THE NIGHT. COME OBERYN, ELLARIA. I WANT YOU WITH ME."

Both Oberyn and Ellaria had gigantic smirks and waited eagerly for Elia to pick her up, which she quickly did.

Elia had found a nice quiet space spot to lie at and she looked down hungrily at both and said,

"SORRY IF I IGNORED YOU EARLIER, HAD TOO MANY THINGS TO DO EARLIER. I JUST WANT TO UNWIND NOW WITH MY BROTHER THE LOVER AND MY 'ROYAL FOOT WORSHIPER.'"

Oberyn and Ellaria laughed and Oberyn quickly said: "Of course Elia, we are happy to oblige you, how would you like to start?"

Elia had noticed Ellaria's pleading face and gave a quick smile and said:

"I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OBERYN, BUT COULD YOU AND ELLARIA….." Elia heard Oberyn shout as he looked at the Royal foot worshipper's blatant desire:

"Start with your feet?"

"THAT WOULD BE LOVELY." Elia proclaimed and she stood up and deposited her little love bugs just next to her feet.

Elia beamed at the vigour to which Oberyn and Ellaria were rubbing and kissing her mountain sized toes. Elia's senses were extremely strong as she felt every kiss and caress. She saw Ellaria rub her body on her toes and Oberyn licking the toe up and down. _This is nice._ Elia did know that this was merely the starter and that she had other quirks that she wanted to experiment on. She picked up both Oberyn and Ellaria and said with a shy awkward smile:

"I HAVE STRANGE TASTES THAT I HAVE ALWAYS DESIRED TO IMPLEMENT. RHAEGAR, IF HE KNEW WOULD HAVE NOT HUMOURED ME ON THEM. IF I LAY DOWN WOULD EITHER OF YOU MIND IF YOU LICKED MY ARMPITS.

Elia had shaved her armpits often, she enjoyed feeling their softness, and she derived any pleasure that she could during the war. Oberyn and Ellaria nodded their consent and thus Elia put them into position.

Elia was in pure bliss as both Oberyn and Ellaria licked her armpit. She squealed in joy at seeing how eager Oberyn and Ellaria were to please her. She loved seeing Ellaria's contented smile, and Oberyn's vigour in pleasing her. _I love this._ She had dreamt at being with someone who would be happy at realising her pleasures. Cold, distant Rhaegar Targaryen was never that man, but kind and open-hearted Oberyn and Ellaria had awoken something in her. _Lust, Desire, Pleasure._

After some time, Elia wanted to get to another level, so she scooted them both up onto her hand and said:

"THAT WAS GREAT. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I NOW WANT YOU TWO TO HAVE SOME PLEASURE OF YOUR OWN."

Both Oberyn and Ellaria looked up, Elia smiled and quietly whispered:

"Whilst Oberyn was fostered at the Hellholt, did you two ever?"

The pause was long and both laughed at the awkward wait and Ellaria answered:

"No my princess, we were both tempted a few times but things just did not turn out that way."

Oberyn smiled and Elia could tell that he was anticipating the following question:

"WOULD YOU TWO BE COMFORTABLE LAYING TOGETHER? I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE MY BROTHER AT HIS PLEASURE."

Oberyn gave a hearty laugh and Ellaria's eyes brightened in anticipation. _This is going to be great._

Oberyn and Ellaria began kissing softly on Elia's hand, they removed each other's clothes and after they had done that they both explored each other's bodies with their hands. Elia gasped when Ellaria reached Oberyn's erect cock and began stroking it. Oberyn put both his hands over Ellaria's bountiful breasts and squeezed them softly. Elia was salivating as their tongues interlocked and they began settling themselves on the ground of Elia's palm. Elia began fingering herself with her free hand as Oberyn lay over Ellaria and inserted his massive member into Ellaria's pussy. Ellaria's gasps were like music to Elia's ears and Elia fingered herself faster as Oberyn inserted his cock in and out of Ellaria's moist pussy faster. Elia began growing relatively slowly and felt some sexual relief as Ellaria screamed out Oberyn's name.

Oberyn and Ellaria were panting and sweating as Elia was staring at them with plain lust. _I am going to love having these two around._ As they were recuperating, Elia smiled and asked:

"AS MUCH FUN AS THAT WAS TO WATCH, COULD YOU DO THAT AGAIN? IN MY PUSSY."

Oberyn's flaccid cock immediately hardened. Ellaria laughed as she tugged it and said:

"Of course, I cannot wait to enter." Elia's grin covered her entire face as she kissed both of them and picked them up and inserted them both inside of her.

Elia immediately felt both of them as they moved themselves around Elia's sensitive privates and already pushed her fingers inside of her. Elia softly nudged her passengers deeper inside of her and then fingered herself aggressively. During her pleasures her growth had begun accelerating at incredible speeds. Elia began to notice as she was rocketing upwards, she panicked as her glorious feet began to push itself into civilised areas and she stood up and moved westwards into the Sunset Sea.

The pleasure was still growing strong, but she was worried about her uncontrolled growth. Elia held her private parts to prevent Oberyn and Ellaria from falling to their deaths. Elia made massive steps westward as her massive feet dominated the ocean around her; she began running faster westwards as she was growing and as she raced past a great mist that somehow covered even her. As Elia raced through, she quickly ran past it and as it cleared she saw in the distance a vast green land. _Where in the Seven Hells am I?_ Elia was still aroused but her growth began to slow down. She estimated that she grew literally tenfold during her panic. _70 miles tall. I cannot rule Westeros at this vast height._

She quickly reached this unknown continent and marvelled at the luscious greenery. She had noticed her companions reaching orgasm inside her and as they finished she softly let them go and picked them up. Despite the massive increase in size, she could still hear and see her absolutely miniscule lovers. _How powerful is this Ring?_ Oberyn and Ellaria had noticed the change in scenery, Ellaria looked concerned and quietly asked in awe:

"Where are we, my Princess?"

Elia mumbled back, "I DON'T KNOW."

Oberyn smirked and said boastfully, "You have discovered a new country Elia, you now rule two countries."

Ellaria softly cheered at that but Elia was concerned. She had no idea how to reach Westeros at her incredible height without utterly destroying it. The hours were different on this land as instead of the deep darkness in Westeros, the sky was merely setting down for the night. Despite this, Elia was extremely tired and needed to rest. Elia then worried about where to safely put Oberyn and Ellaria whilst she slept. She did not want to crush or lose them, and she could not safely put them back to Westeros. She then remembered where she had put them initially.

"OBERYN, ELLARIA. I AM VERY TIRED AND I NEED A CLEAR HEAD TO SORT OUT THIS PROBLEM. I NEED TO PUT YOU BACK IN MY PUSSY TO KEEP YOU SAFE."

Oberyn and Ellaria accepted that and murmured their agreement. Elia softly smiled and said:

"DESPITE THIS SETBACK, THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS SUCH A MAGICAL DAY."

Elia softly kissed both of them and even at this height she admired her brother's muscled frame, and Ellaria's gorgeous breasts and her golden brown body.

"GOODNIGHT LOVERS." Elia said.

"Goodnight Elia," both Oberyn and Ellaria said simultaneously and she gently inserted them into the safety of her pussy.

Elia lay down on this undiscovered country. The country fit her comfortably; it was both tall and wide enough for Elia to comfortably lay down at such a vast height. Elia did not feel that there were any human settlements on this large landscape. She expected that she would not fall asleep and worry about how to safely return home. But as she began to think, the soft lull of sleep washed over Elia, and within moments of lying down, Elia was asleep. Her titanic frame comfortable on the vast land, her breasts far greater than any mountain she was laying on, her ass comfortable on the luscious ground and her pussy deeper and wider than any crater and at that moment, with a soft look of peace on her lovely face, she looked like the Giant Goddess that she truly was.


	5. Chapter 5

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 5

A calm lap of the nearby waves was all Elia Martell could hear and as she opened her eyes. She smelled the various wares and exotic spices lingering over her. _I am home._ Elia was resting on a soft chair just opposite her bed, wearing a sleeveless dress fashioned in the golden red colours of her house. Elia was overlooking the beautiful harbour just outside Sunspear's walls. The harbour was heaving with ships of all kinds: cargo ships, exotic ships from lands very far away, and most impressively, the royal fleet was stationed in formation, at least 40 ships were present, all bearing the three headed dragon of House Targaryen; skippered by the young Lord Paxter Redwyne who cut a dashing figure with his long flowing red hair and arrogant smirk. The narrow sea looked immense and seemingly never-ending, and as Elia began to think about her life, she saw her closet companion Ashara Dayne running with all haste towards her room, clutching her gorgeous blue dress as she was calling out:

"My Princess….Elia, you don't want to be late. The feast shall begin soon. The King is waiting for you."

Ashara dragged Elia softly by the hand down the stairs and straight into the great feast hall, where everyone was already sat. At the head of the table was King Aerys Targaryen, the Second of his name. Aerys looked at Elia with thinly veiled contempt, besides him was his Queen, Rhaella Targaryen, who shot Elia a look of sympathy and dread. By their side was their precocious youngest, Viserys, who could hardly stay still and followed every action around the hall with his eyes with insatiable greed. But the most impressive figure was the towering heir of the seven kingdoms, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, who gave Elia a brief smile and nod to acknowledge her, but his purple eyes betrayed him. He did not want to be Targaryen's were flanked by their hosts. Noble Prince Doran sat with his young wife, the Norvoshi beauty that was Mellario, with a look of a foreboding sense of dread. Their young daughter Arianne was clutching a doll as she waved and bellowed a greeting to her aunt, completely ignorant to any tension. Opposite them, lurking in the shadows was the sulking Oberyn Martell. The Prince with his frozen expression and blatant scowls looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there. Everyone, but the youngest and most naïve of children, wishing to be anywhere else but there. The story of power: Ignoring every urge in your body to get to the great table.

The feast began with a massive tray of Dornish Dragon Peppers, King Aerys Targaryen was smiling and nodding at Prince Doran's conversation, with Mellario and the Queen musing at their respective husband's conversation. Opposite them on the great table was the pensive Prince Rhaegar Targaryen who solemnly sang from his great harp, _The Dragon must have Three heads. The Dragon must have Three heads. The Dragon must have Three heads._ Many great ladies were crying copiously at Rhaegar's sweet voice. Elia felt cold staring at him, and at that moment she spied Oberyn staring daggers at Rhaegar. Oberyn's face was a blinding vision of hate, enhanced by Rhaegar's utter indifference towards it.

Rhaegar's singing continued on for some time, but the lyrics remained the same. _The Dragon must have Three heads. The Dragon must have Three heads. The Dragon must have Three heads._ As Rhaegar was singing, a worm slowly crawled out of his mouth. This worm stretched several feet and Rhaegar's singing became garbled sounds but he continued on regardless. As the worm eventually vacated Rhaegar's mouth, blood began to ooze out of his mouth in the worm's place. The ladies were crying harder as the blood rushed out of his mouth quicker and quicker. This continued until a massive red stain appeared over Rhaegar's chest, Rhaegar's bored look of indifference turned to a sombre sadness and the lyrics changed to: _Lyanna. Lyanna. Lyanna._

Aerys stared at his son and began to laugh. The laugh grew louder and louder until it echoed throughout the entire hall but no one laughed with him. Almost every other person in the hall looked away; the great Martell princes' turning their faces and pretending not to hear their monarch, with Queen Rhaella planting her hands over her eyes. The only person that Elia could see watching the King was the young lad Jaime Lannister. Elia could not place why Jaime was there, but she had noticed that the handsome but exceedingly young Lannister boy staring at Aerys with pure loathing. Elia looked further down and saw that whilst he was staring at his King, Jaime was sharpening the sword he was brandishing with a whetstone. Aerys' laughter reached its climax as he began screaming:

 _BURN THEM ALL!_

The entire hall began to clear out, with many Lordlings' pushing their way towards the doors. _BURN THEM ALL!_ Aerys had repeated as more lords began outrightly running towards the door, creating a stampede, Elia saw many ladies being pushed to the ground and being stepped on by their far larger husbands. As Aerys was screaming, _BURN THEM ALL!,_ blood began squirting out through his throat and his commands began to sound more incoherent, but as Elia began to walk away, she noticed Lannister's blade caked in blood, with Jaime turning his stare from Aerys to her, he nodded grimly at her and Elia nodded back at him. As Elia walked away from the table she could hear one last time: _BURN THEM ALL!_

Elia walked through the crowd, every single member had stepped aside for her. Trampled ladies got themselves up and began curtsying at her. Men began nodding grimly and Elia walked past the men, but as she left the hall she felt cold. A sharp cold. A coldness that stabbed at the souls of men. As Elia shivered her way out of the castle, there was no sand. The desert of Dorne was completely covered in snow, the nearby harbour was completely frozen over, and for as far as her eyes could see she saw things staring at her. To call them people would surely be wrong. Elia saw an army of decomposing husks staring angrily towards her. The only thing living in those entities were their sharp blue eyes. Eyes so penetrating that it felt like ice personified.

As Elia stared at this horde, a lone creature walked amongst them. A man seemingly made of ice, with his crown seemingly inserted onto his own skull. This thing walked slowly and deliberately towards her. This thing stared at her and said, _You will die._

Elia began running as fast as her frail body would allow her. _You cannot run from me Girl!,_ the cold being spat out towards her. As Elia was running she looked at the ground and felt an insufferably loud abundance of screaming. She looked down and saw that she was now completely naked and that her absolutely gigantic bare feet had completely decimated the Capital. The Red Keep was in millions of fragments, and entire neighbourhoods had ceased to exist, crushed entirely by mountainous feet. Elia cried out in horror as she heard millions of voices screaming in terror and felt millions of bodies splattering over her soles.

"I'M SORRY"

Elia began running away further, trying to ignore the screaming of the crushed people, but as she ran a myriad of visions engulfed her. A white lion running at full tilt and tearing apart a decrepit Dragon's throat out before it could unleash its fury. A visibly sick woman holding her bloody baby and pleading, _Promise me, Promise me._ A country of slaves throwing down their shackles and chanting: _Mysha! Mysha! Mysha!_ Shadows of young dragons flying over a frozen landscape; roaring fire across an inhuman enemy. A raven fluttering around the empty sky, but as Elia saw it flying over her she noticed that this raven inexplicably had three eyes.

Elia kept running. She saw her massive breasts heaving and sweat dripping down onto her naked torso. As she was running Elia saw her dear Rhaenys being dragged out from under her father's bed, kicking and screaming. Crying with red bloodshot eyes.

"RHAENYS! I SHALL SAVE YOU RHAENYS!"

But as she was about to reach out for her child, the bright brown eyes of her daughter were replaced by the icy sapphires of that vile hoard. As Elia stared at this impersonation of a child, the great crowned thing was staring back at her as he held the frozen Rhaenys in his hands, whispering: _I will take everything you hold dear, I will take away your power. You will destroy everyone and everything for me. You will die!_

Elia jerked up and screamed. The thing was gone, but everything else around her was as well. All Elia could see was an all-encompassing darkness, but Elia realised that this was not quite true as she could see her hands as she moved it around her. As Elia picked herself up, she saw her. It was herself. An exact duplicate. This woman like her was completely naked and noticed she had moved her arms in a sign of invitation. Elia admired her doppelganger's incredibly large breasts, her stunning figure, and even took a cheeky gander at her magnificent feet. _This woman is perfection._ Elia then realised that this was her. Elia smiled as this other being smiled towards her and said:

"Princess Elia, please come here."

Elia did as she was asked and quickly went up and hugged this woman. Their breasts colliding as they hugged. She began crying and said:

"It was terrible, those things were…."

Her other-self had put her hand on her cheek and dried a tear with her slender finger.

"Shhhh sweetling, I know all about it. I am you, and I am here to help you."

Elia began to calm herself down, she stared at her beautiful doppelganger and whispered:

"You will help me?"

To which the other replied: "Yes, just sit down here and I will explain what I know."

They both sat down on this strange ground. It looked like a clear sky at night, and though it appeared infinite and limitless, they were both able to sit on this ground.

The original's eyes were completely dry as they sat and her inner strength had returned. _I need to know all I can._ She stared at this being and softly asked: "What is happening?" The new Elia had put her arm over her and said in a soft murmur:

"You have been given power that nobody on this planet has ever wielded."

Elia had looked at the beautiful empathetic eyes of this being and asked:

"Where am I actually at?"

The newer Elia gave a soft laugh and said:

"That has two actual answers. The first one is that you are in the undiscovered emigrated home of the Children of the Forest along with your brother Prince Oberyn and your lover Ellaria Sand. The Children are safe underground; they had felt that you were coming. Do not worry; Oberyn and Ellaria are safely where you left them."

Elia stared uncomprehendingly at her twin and asked:

"If that is the case, what's the second answer?"

The newer Elia answered: "We are currently inside your mind. Nobody else will hear or see me, but I am here to help you in your quest, whilst in your dreams."

Elia had mused at that answer and then thought of a million different questions and quickly settled with:

"If you are me, then how am I talking with you like I would another person?"

The other Elia smiled and said: "I am your soul fused together with the great ring you wear. I am the ring and you, forever entwined. However there are those that will try to destroy you and bend your power to their own will. This ring has got the power of the God's, but it was created by man, and with it you shall serve man."

Elia was taken aback by the answer. _How can anyone have made this incredible power?_

"You do not need to think, I can hear your thoughts." Elia's other had answered during her silence and gave a soft chuckle. "I can tell you how I was made if you desire." Elia nodded and her other continued:

"Nearly four centuries ago the Valyrian Freehold was the true power of this world. Other Kingdom's existed and even thrived, like your Westeros for instance. But the Freehold was the world's true power. One day a man, his name would mean nothing to you. He came from a powerful Valyrian family. A dragon lord as you would call him. This man was wiser than any Maester and held more knowledge in his mind than an entire library. This man theorised that this planet held the key to all the great mysteries and was discoverable, and he thus dedicated his entire life to fulfilling his dream of knowing all. He travelled all over the world. He met shadow binders in Asshai; he led expeditions to the Summer Islands. He even travelled to Oldtown and spent months at the Citadel, studying ancient scrolls and interrogating the wisest maesters. After 40 years of his quest this man had forged a ring from the many elements, spells and artefacts that he had learnt and found. He came to this conclusion after a chance encounter with a warlock who claimed to have had a vision that a single man could hold supremacy over the planet if he owned all the elements on his hand, insisting that he saw that this symbol of power was a ring. Through painstaking research, and even blind faith and a hint of luck, he created the great ring you see before you. The one thing this man needed was a power source to activate the elements. He theorised that lightning would be the key. He waited and waited and eventually he learnt of a spell to summon lightning from a travelling shadow binder. Through this spell on the ceiling of his manse in the Valyrian Freehold, he summoned this lightning spell and it began."

A silence began as this duplicate paused from telling her story. Elia had noticed this strange pause. She had noticed a sadness come into the face of her doppelganger. Elia softly stroked her other's hair and said quietly:

"You don't need to say it; I know what happened next."

The other Elia shuddered and said: "But I must say it, my dear Elia. The spell caused the Doom of Valyria. The manifest power of the spells he used was too great for him to control and the power wiped out the greatest empire this world had ever seen in one night."

Silence returned and Elia hugged her twin softly and her other reciprocated the hug. Her twin looked into her eyes and said:

"The worst part was that if the warlock was telling the truth, the Freehold would still thrive today."

Elia looked at her twin and asked: "What do you mean?"

Her other replied: "He did see the power of this ring, he did see a genuine vision of the future, but it was a woman he saw. He saw you. The warlock refused to believe that a woman would be the great power of this world and lied that he saw a man. A man's soul cannot wield my power, but a woman can, and now has my dear."

Elia looked at her and as she was empathising with her other's tragic plight, she still needed to know what else happened.

"Please, I need to know. How did you get to me?"

The other Elia looked at her and said: "For nearly four centuries I was stuck in the burning wastes of Valyria. Until a bold sailor came through the ruins and found the ring. When the ring was activated during the Doom of Valyria, I was born. And in my formative years, the spells and knowledge inscribed in me helped give me the power to ensure the Doom would not happen again. I manipulated the mind of the sailor into not putting me on. The Doom would have occurred again. He eventually sailed back into his homeland, Dorne." Elia's face piqued at the sound of the name of her homeland as her other continued: "He wanted a rich reward for me, and ignored many suitors as he sailed back to Westeros. He haggled with a wealthy merchant at Sunspear. They quarrelled over the price and in his rage he murdered the merchant. The noose was ready but I saw my chance. Your mother was alive then and I influenced her mind to take me. Then she passed the ring onto you."

Elia was now confused: "Wait, why didn't my mother put the ring on and grow into a Giantess herself?"

Her twin looked at her and said: "The time was not right. Though a woman can contain me, the initial power can only be used effectively from a great need for it. Your mother led a life free of mortal danger. But you…"

Elia did not need reminding. _The Sack of King's Landing._

"Yes Elia, the power could only come from the need to protect yourself and your family from imminent destruction." Her twin replied to her thoughts. "You are now a Giantess, but you will need to control your power. As you have no doubt have already learnt, extreme sadness will cause you to shrink down and extreme arousal makes you grow."

Elia had laughed at that. "Yes, I might have overdone it last night."

The other Elia laughed and said: "It will take time to control, but you will learn."

Elia thought about this and said: "I am currently far too big to fit onto Westeros safely."

The other Elia looked at her and said: "You were frightened earlier from what you saw before we spoke. You are nowhere near the size you were as you went to sleep."

 _What a relief,_ Elia thought.

"Yes, you are now a 1000 feet tall. Now you need to grow to get back to Westeros."

The original Elia laughed as she imagined another round with Oberyn and Ellaria and said, "No problem, I will have that sorted."

The doppelganger looked at her and said:

"It is morning in Westeros. Do what you need to do and return to your people. But remember this. The true enemy was not Tywin Lannister; it is those things you saw. Your visions were a clue. I do not know much about them, aside from fables and legends, but if we work together. I know we shall discover the secret." _T_

 _hey are the White Walkers, the old wet nurses' stories were true._ Elia wanted to say, but her doppelganger gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said:

"We will figure everything out together, but for now it's time to wake up."

Elia felt that she was floating upwards and felt a soft daze, but almost immediately she sat up, and as she woke she saw the luscious green landscape of this unknown land. _I'm back._ Elia remembered everything that occurred in her dreams and knew in her heart that she needed to see and hear everything she had done. Elia noticed that she did indeed have shrunk down considerably. At her smaller height she could see the majestic forests around her. _Speaking of forests._ Elia put her hand down over her bush and into her wet pussy and dislodged her two guests. Oberyn and Ellaria were still asleep, but they stirred and began to open their eyes and stretched themselves awake. _They had a good night's sleep._ Elia smiled warmly at her two lovers and announced:

"GOOD MORNING."

Her lovers stared lovingly up and Oberyn said: "You look ever so radiant my dear, but you look a great deal smaller than last night, not that I'm complaining."

Elia laughed, she did not want Oberyn or anyone else to know the horrible things she saw during the night. _No need to worry them just yet._ So Elia simply replied with: "YES, BUT NOW I AM TOO SMALL TO GET BACK HOME. I SHALL NEED MY TWO GORGEOUS LOVERS TO GIVE ME A BIT OF SOME MUCH NEEDED GROWTH, ARE YOU TWO UP FOR IT?"

Oberyn and Ellaria cheered their consent, with Oberyn bellowing: "Anywhere, anytime Elia,"

Ellaria laughed at that and exclaimed: "It would be our honour my Princess."

Elia gave them both a massive sloppy kiss over her still miniscule lovers and as they laughed Elia asked them: "COULD YOU LET ME SEE YOU TWO AT IT AGAIN PLEASE."

Oberyn pounced on a laughing Ellaria and they quickly got into position and exchanged quick kisses as Ellaria reached for Oberyn's cock and guided it over to her throbbing pussy. Elia was drooling at this stage, staring at Ellaria's gorgeous body taking in Oberyn's beautiful cock and she fingered herself and watched as Oberyn began pounding his cock into Ellaria. Elia was amazed at seeing how majestic Ellaria's perfect breasts looked as they moved to the rhythm of Oberyn's thrusts. Ellaria's sighs of joy drove Elia crazy and she screamed:

"I NEED YOU TO FINISH IN ME." Elia guided them back into her pussy and they continued their love making back inside her cave.

Elia began to grow and grow. Her magnificent breasts began to dwarf the nearby mountains and her enormous pussy was burning as Oberyn and Ellaria were finishing inside. Elia came as Oberyn and Ellaria finished and she rose to around 8 miles in height. Elia surveyed the Eastern coastline and mused: _Perfect. It won't take me too long to get back home, and I can rule in a safe manner._ Elia picked up her lovers from inside her enormous pussy and smiled deeply at them as she lifted them to face level:

"THANK YOU FOR THAT BOTH OF YOU. YOU HAVE DONE ME A GREAT SERVICE."

Oberyn quipped, "Anytime my lover."

Elia beamed and kissed both Oberyn and Ellaria and licked them clean. _They taste good._ All three could not have looked happier, all perfectly content at staring into each other in a comfortable silence. Elia could have done this all day but was forced to say:

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR OUR LATER ACTIVITIES, BUT NOW DO PLEASE BE CAREFUL AND STAY ON MY PALM. WE ARE GOING BACK TO WESTEROS."

Elia began the walk across the unknown ocean. It was fairly deep and thus she kept her hand with Oberyn and Ellaria over her head, but the deepest point just about covered Elia's ginormous breasts. _Looks like this is where I need to go whenever I need to bathe._ Elia had walked through the dark all-encompassing mist separating this land from Westeros, but she continued her course and within a couple of minutes she went past it and eventually saw Westeros over the horizon.

Elia smiled and reached the southern part of the continent and walked around the Western shoreline of Westeros and followed the coast until she saw Sunspear. Oberyn and Ellaria whistled in joy at seeing the rising sun over their beautiful homeland. Prince Doran's court had noticed the Gigantic Elia looming over the Castle, her shadow enveloping over the entire castle. Arianne and Rhaenys saw the Giantess and with massive smiles on their faces began running towards the nearest balcony whilst holding hands. Both children were in the golden colours of House Martell and looked as happy as children could possibly be. Rhaenys with a smile of pure joy waved frantically at her mother and called out:

"Good morning Mother!"

Elia through her keen eyesight and hearing she noticed that. _Gods I love her precious heart._ Elia waved back and smiled a sweet maternal smile to her precious daughter and announced:

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO RHAENYS, GOOD MORNING ARIANNE. GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, WE ARE BACK HOME AND GOT MUCH WORK TO DO."


	6. Chapter 6

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 6

Princess Elia Martell stared down at the entourage inside her brother's castle after her announcement. As Elia prepared for her words to sink in to her family, she had begun making grand plans for the day; she began thinking about negotiating with Robert Baratheon and thus officially ending the war, rebuilding the capital, preparing for the future. _Preparing for those empty husks to arrive._ Elia soured at thinking of those vile creatures but one look at Rhaenys' smiling face staring up at her instantly lifted her mood. _I will never let them take you from me._ As Elia was staring down towards her daughter, she had just realised that all of them were still in their sleeping clothes. Elia wished to negotiate with Robert with her family to support her, but she could not imagine a great war being ended with the victors negotiating in such clothing. _Great lords and Prince's need to look the part whilst dealing with the rebels._ Elia's smile widened as she looked down at her adorable family with their cute clothes proudly adoring the Sun and the Spear of their house and she softly chuckled to herself. She moved her face from the ground to look down towards Oberyn and Ellaria and said with a smirk:

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO NEED TO GET READY FOR THE DAY."

Elia put her hand down by the gates of Sunspear, and the very naked and very wet Oberyn and Ellaria walked down from her finger and with some modesty, strolled inside the castle covering their private parts. Doran and Mellario shielded Arianne's and Rhaenys' eyes as Oberyn and Ellaria quickly moved down Doran's halls, blushing but with massive smirks on their faces. Elia smiled softly at her two lovers. _They are so lovely, why couldn't I have been so happy earlier?_ As Elia had pondered this, the sweet and seductive Oberyn and Ellaria involuntarily left her thoughts, and her thoughts changed to the man who was no longer with her. _Rhaegar._

Elia tried to shake the thoughts of her deceased husband out of her mind, but as she tried images and thoughts of Targaryen's still alive began to crop up in her thought. _I really need to see Rhaella._ Elia began thinking about her mother by law, the now Dowager Queen Grandmother, Rhaella Targaryen. Elia was always fond of her good natured and kind hearted mother in law, but never spent as much time with her as expected, due to Rhaegar spending much of his time on Dragonstone and they had only spent time in the capital when Aerys had commanded it. It had still rankled with Elia when Aerys' fleet "requested" Elia and the children leave Dragonstone with them for the capital just after her husband had absconded with Lady Lyanna, and it broke her heart when Aerys refused to let Elia and her children flee with Rhaella and Viserys to Dragonstone when Robert won the battle of the Trident. _I have won, Robert cannot harm me or mine now; better not obsess over old wounds._ Elia wanted Rhaenys and Aegon to have a strong bond with their grandmother, and to be close with their young Uncle Viserys. _I want all of them under the same roof. United as one house._

Elia looked down directly at Rhaenys and announced:

"RHAENYS I WILL BE BACK SOON, BUT FIRST I AM GOING TO GET GRANDMOTHER AND VISERYS."

Rhaenys cheered at that and Elia waved to her daughter and made the quick route northwards to the ancient Targaryen island stronghold called Dragonstone.

Elia made great strides past the coast with her humongous and utterly gorgeous feet, but was careful to be slow and deliberate in order not to create tsunamis. Within moments Elia towered over her husband's former seat. The haunting look of the dreary castle, rooted deep in the magic of the old Valyrian Freehold was surprisingly strong for the Princess. Elia had already towered over the Red Keep as well as dozens of castles in Dorne, and all of them looked little more than small detailed toys designed to amuse children. Dragonstone though now very small in contrast to the naked glory of the Giantess Elia, it still looked foreboding. The Ring began to brighten as she neared the fortress, a vast array of bright colours clouded her vision and suddenly the dark castle exploded in light and a myriad of exotic voices flooded her hearing. The voices came thick and fast with much overlap, the few things Elia could decipher were jumbled talk of prophecies, conquests and dragons.

 _The Freehold is dead. Daenys was right. We are the dominant race, Westeros belongs to us. You are my true brother Orys. The Dragon must have three heads. BURN THEM ALL!_

Elia's mind froze when she heard those last words, but as she had paused a whirlwind of scattered images scattered inside Elia's mind: dragons flying overhead, wizards adding inscriptions to the castle walls in a strange language, and a grim looking man wearing an equally grim crown upon his head staring at the table that acted as a scale map of Westeros saying quietly to himself, "Elia, Elia…"

"Elia!"

The Giant Princess awoke from her strange visions and was staring down at the very dignified and very pregnant Rhaella Targaryen. Her small son Prince Viserys was staring at her whilst hiding by his mother's leg. The Dowager Queen did not look a day over thirty and was wearing a very simple but very fine red dress, which with her long silvery hair accentuated her strong Targaryen features.

Elia blushed and said in a rushed and embarrassed manner:

"OH SORRY, MY QUEEN. DISTRACTED BY MY PLANS FOR TODAY."

Her mother in law was staring at her, but said quietly to her son:

"Viserys, I need to talk privately with Elia. Be a good lad and run back inside the castle."

Viserys nodded and walked slowly inwards but still staring at the gigantic Elia until he reached the door. Elia smiled but noticed Rhaella's visibly embarrassed expression:

"Elia, I am not used to seeing the naked body of anyone aside from Aerys. Could you please put me at eye level?"

Elia smiled but then felt sad as she imagined at how imposing her extraordinary breasts looked to such a tiny person and not wanting to make her mother in law feel any more awkward as she had already, she quickly replied:

"OF COURSE, CLIMB ONTO MY HAND."

Elia softly but quickly picked up Rhaella and held her comfortably towards her face.

"That is a whole lot better, thank you." replied Rhaella.

Elia looked at the noticeable baby bump on Rhaella's tummy. _I want her child to be a loving companion to Rhaenys and Aegon._ Rhaella felt Elia's massive brown eyes staring at her large pregnant stomach, like twin brown sun's staring at a miniscule bug, Rhaella grew very uncomfortable and softly whispered,

"It will not be long until my child is born. I know the Red Keep is damaged and the city is in need of repairs. I think it would be wise for me to stay here until then."

Elia looked at the little figure on her hand and felt very low. _I need to get a strong bond growing now._ Elia gave a concerned look and replied back:

"THIS IS A SAD AND DREARY PLACE. I KNOW, I HAVE LIVED HERE MYSELF. AEGON AND RHAENYS ARE STAYING AT SUNSPEAR UNTIL THE RED KEEP IS REPAIRED. WHY DON'T YOU AND VISERYS STAY AT SUNSPEAR AND BE SURROUNDED BY LOVED ONES?"

Prince Viserys quickly ran back to the balcony cheering:

"Do it Mother!"

Rhaella looked down at her son, feeling visibly dizzy whilst doing so and said: "Let Mother deal with it sweety."

Viserys pouted but quickly skulked back inside the castle. Rhaella began feeling short of breathe, Elia noticed and she softly put her back on the walls of the castle. As Rhaella caught her breathe, Elia looked down at her and said:

"I THINK IT WOULD DO EVERYONE GOOD IF YOU CAME BACK WITH ME TO DORNE."

Rhaella's face quickly soured and she stared upwards at Elia with loathing:

"Elia, I want to see my Grandchildren. Truly, I do. But I just do not feel comfortable….with…"

Elia looked back at the defiant queen and asked: "WITH WHAT?"

"With sharing halls with my daughter in law's paramours." Rhaella shot back, her voice as sharp as a whip.

Elia looked hurt as Rhaella continued on: "Rhaegar. Your husband, my son had just died. You and your children almost died. I saw your sudden growth Elia. The first thing you did after all that horror was gallivant to Dorne and fuck your brother and that other slut. Not even giving a by-your-leave to anyone. I know you hated him, but you are terribly blasé about Aerys' death; would you dare tolerate it if anyone dared to murder Aegon?"

Elia bristled with anger at the accusations on her character and she had quickly begun to grow as she stared fiery daggers at Rhaella. But Elia knew she needed self-control and act like a true Princess, so she began to calm herself, and thus she only grew around a mile as the growth stopped as she spat out:

"THE FIRST THING I DID AFTER I GREW TO THIS GREAT SIZE WAS TO SAVE MY DEAR RHAENYS, MY DAUGHTER, YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER FROM A VILE MONSTER WHO WOULD HAVE CUT HER TO RIBBONS. AND I PROMISE YOU RHAELLA, THAT MONSTER CAME TOO CLOSE. NO DOUBT AEGON AND I WERE DESTINED FOR A SIMILAR FATE; THEY HAD ALREADY BROKEN THROUGH MY WALLS."

The thoughts of her family's' close shave to impending destruction were too dark for her to deal with, so Elia's thoughts drifted to her deceased monarch. Thinking of Aerys was not pleasant, but he was dead and he could not control her life anymore. Elia also would not share her visions on who she suspected might have been his killer.

"AERYS IS DEAD AT THE COMMAND OF LORD TYWIN. I EXECUTED LORD TYWIN. AERYS WAS AVENGED. I MAKE NO APOLOGIES ABOUT MY TIME WITH OBERYN AND ELLARIA. I LOVE THEM DEARLY, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND I WISH YOUR SON WAS CONTENT WITH WHAT WAS THEN LITTLE OLD ME."

Rhaella looked up and said with righteous fury:

"Aerys turned half my ladies in waiting into whores for years. I know how that feels. You are the mother of my grandchildren and yes, you are now the force to be reckoned with in this world. But make no mistake. You are no better than me, Elia, you are no better than Aerys, and you are no better than Rhaegar."

Elia's mood had soured significantly. She was half tempted to walk back to the mainland then and there. Elia looked back down at the tiny Dowager Queen, and with sharp indignation announced:

"I MOURN THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN; MAYHAPS LYANNA MOURNS THE MAN HE ACTUALLY WAS. I WANT TO RULE WESTEROS IN PEACE; SO AEGON WILL NOT NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS NONSENSE. I EXPECT MANY CAN HEAR THIS, BUT TO GIVE YOU YOUR "BY-YOUR-LEAVE", I MEAN TO GET LORD ROBERT, THE MAN WHO KILLED RHAEGAR, BACK INTO THE FOLD. DO YOU DISAPPROVE?"

Rhaella's face looked less angry and surprisingly philosophical with discussing the man who slew her beloved son.

"War is the childish game that men play. I hate Robert, and that stubborn aurochs of a brother of his. I overheard your condoning of his childish games in Storm's End last night. Neither of them has a hundredth part of old Lord Steffon's wisdom or character. Nonetheless, war is vile and merely reinforces the selfishness and greed of those that have much, as well as the suffering and sacrifice of those that do not have anything. Do what you need to do to get the peace you need. As long as I don't have to stomach seeing my son's killer with my own eyes, I could not care less. Give my love to Rhaenys and Aegon, once I have given birth and am fully recuperated, I will return to the capital, and I shall deal with this then."

Elia stared down at the Dowager Queen, before she chose to leave Elia leaned over to her. Enough to have her bountiful breasts hover over her body, smiling internally as she imagined her breasts alone covering all of Rhaella's vision, and after that she gave a curt nod and walked back to Sunspear. Elia sulked back to her brother's castle and the previous cheerful mood around the castle had evaporated. As Elia reached the castle she noticed the denizens of Prince Doran's lands looking awkward as they stared up towards her. _They heard everything._ No doubt many Princesses have had lovers, and even quarrelled about it with the royal family, but Elia could not imagine it being ever so open to their subjects. _The price of my power, everything I say is open for all to hear._

Elia had loomed over the castle and saw that Prince Doran was prepared for her arrival by the gates and with a look of a diplomatic man who overheard something he felt that he should not merely called out:

"Elia, Oberyn and Ellaria are getting ready for the day, would you consent to us breaking our fast before our plans for today?"

Elia listened passively until she had realised that she had not eaten or drank anything for an entire day, and had no noticeable appetite. _This is getting really strange. I need to figure this out quickly._ Elia nodded and said:

"OF COURSE. PLEASE DO NOT WASTE FOOD ON ME. I HAVE NO HUNGER, BUT I DO WANT EVERYONE PREPARED. I MEAN TO TREAT WITH LORD ROBERT BARATHEON TODAY."

Doran looked solemn, but nodded his head and replied: "As you wish."

Doran began to walk into the castle, but as he turned Doran accidentally bumped into the surprisingly subdued Princess Rhaenys who was lingering by the gates. Elia was stunned to see the child enchanted by being soared up into the air on her Giant mother's hand look surprisingly sombre and diminished. Elia knelt down and put her palm onto the ground and said in a soft whisper as her face loomed over her tiny daughter:

"Rhaenys, can I have a quick word please?"

Rhaenys quickly ran onto her hand and as she edged herself away from the edge, the monolithic Elia rose up, careful so her daughter could only see her face and not to any other part of her body. _Children should not see their mother's nakedness._

Elia looked down at her very small daughter and despite her face looking slightly more cheerful from her ascendance into the sky, she still looked sad:

"I AM SORRY BUT GRANDMOTHER NEEDS TO PREPARE FOR HER CHILD'S BIRTH, YOU WILL SEE HER SOON."

Rhaenys seemed satisfied with that answer, but it seemed like Rhaenys had something she needed to get off of her chest.

"RHAENYS SWEETLING, IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?"

Elia waited patiently as her daughter looked down nervously onto the huge palm that supported her and heard her faintly whisper to the ground:

"Father."

Elia's heart fluttered inside her, beating like a great smith with his hammer. Rhaenys was three years old and Elia assumed that she had little concept of death. Despite Aerys' plain jealousy towards Rhaegar, Aerys commanded that the royal children would not hear of his defeat and death until the war was over. _A surprisingly gentle touch for such a vile man._ No doubt Rhaenys heard whispers from servants after Rhaegar's defeat and death at the Trident, but Rhaenys still sought the safety of her father's bed as the Lannister monsters tried to murder her. _She wanted her father's protection, and she got mine. She will never suffer that horrible fate again._ Elia looked down at her precious daughter, leant in so her face covered Rhaenys' entire viewpoint and whispered:

"What about father dear?"

Rhaenys looked directly up into her mother's looming brown eyes, but quickly looked down and began to cry as she spat out:

"I'm…..not, going to see Father…again. Am I momma?"

A single tear welled up in Elia's massive eye, and she began to slowly shrink. _I must be strong for her._ Elia quickly dried her eye with a finger, her height quickly stabilised back to where it was before her outburst to Rhaella and Elia took a deep breathe. _I need to protect her, but she must know the truth._

"I'm sorry sweetling, but no. Father is no longer here and he cannot come back."

Rhaenys cried hard and began shaking. Elia softly stroked her with her finger and cooed softly at her:

"Your father loved you dearly."

 _Not enough to have remained at your side._

"He would have been so proud of you with how strong you have been."

 _The Dragon must have three heads._ "He would want you to look after Aegon as I am looking after you."

Rhaenys looked up at her mother, tears flowing freely but a small smile crept in and said with a solemn seriousness that only a child could muster said to her Giant Mother:

"I will, but I must tell you Mamma."

Elia softly smiled and whispered: "And what is that my dear Rhaenys."

Rhaenys smile grew even bigger as she announced: "I love you so much. I love being on your hand, looking up at you and touching the sky so much that I don't even want to be a Giant like you. I will always want to look up to you momma."

Elia's heart melted and her smile grew even bigger. She leant down her face even closer to her daughter and gave her a quick peck of a kiss. Rhaenys laughed loudly from her soft but utterly colossal lips as Elia whispered:

"Do not worry sweetheart, everything will turn out fine, but first it's time for your breakfast."

Elia picked her daughter down to the ground and saw Rhaenys breathlessly laughing and running back towards the castle. _Everything will turn out fine, I know it._

By this point the mood around the castle was lifted from the dreary gloom earlier. As Rhaenys prepared herself for her breakfast, the gigantic Elia felt relaxed as she towered over Sunspear. _She will always look up to me._ Elia adored being a Giantess, she loved having the power that she was always denied, but more than that, she felt proud of how much her daughter trusted her and that despite her gigantic size, Rhaenys will always love her. Elia smiled at that thought and she felt prepared for the future. _Robert first, then Lyanna._ Elia took both of them out of her mind as she kept staring down at the castle and grew amused by imagining how glorious her naked golden body looked to its occupants. She smirked as she imagined her glorious breasts looming over everyone, realising that she was feeling very horny. _Can't wait for more fun with Oberyn and Ellaria_. Elia came close to inserting her fingers inside her cavernous pussy, but thought better of it. _Tonight, I will have my fun tonight._ As Elia resisted the temptation, her family properly dressed had arrived outside the main gates. Oberyn and Ellaria looked refreshed; Arianne and Rhaenys were holding hands and laughing together, with Doran and Mellario looking regal as they held King Aegon and his cousin Prince Quentyn. Elia looked down and announced:

"THE WAR WILL OFFICALLY END TODAY."

She had looked down at the children. Rhaenys and Arianne were looking so innocent and trusting as they stared up at her enormous face. Elia was tempted to have them kept at Sunspear today, but she wanted them to see her seal the peace. _Rhaenys needs to see that she will never suffer again, that none of my enemies will ever lift a finger against anyone she loved ever again._ Elia laid her palm down on the ground.

"NOW WE SHALL DEAL WITH LORD ROBERT."

Elia lifted her family up and before she left she gave a soft contented smile at those she loved, and felt warm as they all smiled back at her. Oberyn and Ellaria with smiles barely hiding their blatant desire for another return to her glorious pussy. Doran and Mellario gave a smile of respect and friendship, Arianne's smile of wonderment, but Rhaenys' smile was of pure relaxation and comfort. Rhaenys had already gotten used to seeing her mother as a Giantess and it warmed Elia's heart of how Rhaenys saw her, as her Giant protector. _Rhaenys is so comfortable around me, her Giantess of a Mother._ Elia looked forward to seeing her daughter grow up, get married and have children of her own; but the one thing Elia wanted to stay the same was Rhaenys' true love for her; _and Rhaenys' heavenly smile towards me, my little angel_. Elia felt even more determined to broker in the peace as swiftly as possible. _It's time to finish this._ Elia looked determined at the land ahead and she marched back north.


	7. Chapter 7

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 7

Princess Elia saw the gleaming sun shining proudly over the southern half of Westeros as she began her quick march to the Trident. _A good omen._ Elia walked determinedly past multiple kingdom's within a matter of moments, her face a mask. The Giantess' face was so still and expressionless that people would have thought that it be carved from stone. Elia knew how volatile Lord Robert Baratheon was, and did not wish to antagonise him and ruin the fragile peace she was attempting to make. A quick honourable surrender from him would be preferable from the slaughter that would arise if Robert dared to prolong the war. _Would he be foolish enough?_ Robert's bold brother Stannis refused to surrender, _but did he simply see through how empty my threat was?_ Elia did not wish to needlessly provoke Robert Baratheon, or give cause to the Dayne's that Lady Lyanna was in danger from her, so Elia allowed Stannis to continue his little siege. But Elia knew that she could not allow her husband's killer to defy her the same way. _If the worst comes, I will make sure Rhaenys does not witness it._

Elia was nearing King's Landing and she suddenly regretted taking the children with her. She suddenly stopped marching, and looked down at her entourage on her palm. Elia realised that she must have looked like a human mountain over the settlements around her, especially to the small village that was directly below her ginormous pussy. Elia instinctively felt the people's worry all those miles down below, witnessing her pussy blocking out all sunlight akin to an eclipse.

"SORRY VILLAGERS, I WILL BE OUT OF YOUR WAY IN A MOMENT. RHAENYS, ARIANNE, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MOMENT. DO YOU WISH TO BE THERE?"

Arianne and Rhaenys looked up at Elia's gargantuan face and nodded hard.

"RHAENYS SWEETLING, YOU DO KNOW WHO LORD ROBERT IS DON'T YOU?"

Elia noticed Arianne squeezing Rhaenys' hand sharply as Rhaenys nodded her head to the ground and softly whispered, "Yes."

Elia looked straight at her and asked: "AND YOU ARE STILL FINE WITH BEING THERE?"

Elia looked straight at Rhaenys, and Rhaenys' eyes stared straight back at her Giantess mother and called out boldly: "Yes, I wish to make you proud."

Elia smiled softly and called out: "YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME PROUD DEAR."

Rhaenys blushed at the compliment, but a smile came from her lips and Elia nodded back and said: "AS YOU WISH RHAENYS."

Elia needed to negotiate with Robert Baratheon, but wanted to have it in an informed and reasonable discussion, so Elia quickly shifted herself towards the Capital and within a few massive steps; she had already reached to the city walls. Elia quickly loomed over King's Landing and the inhabitants all around the city cheered loudly as she arrived. Elia looked down at her adoring public, blushed at the adulation and gave a quick wave with her free hand and announced:

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE, I WILL HELP REBUILD YOUR CITY. BUT FIRST CAN THE LORD'S STARK, TULLY AND ARRYN PLEASE ARRIVE BY THE CITY GATES."

Elia's eyesight grew remarkably keen and was not surprised to see that all three great lords were already prepared and arrived past the gates seemingly in a matter of moments.

As the drawbridge of the city gates opened and lowered down, Elia remarked that even at their utterly miniscule size compared to her, as well as the fact that they were clearly wearing the same old clothes from yesterday, and lacking much or if even any sleep, the three great lords looked powerful. _Small wonder many men flocked to their cause._ Jon Arryn was clearly aged with his thinning grey hair and the multiple holes in his mouth where teeth were beginning to fall out; but he looked as strong as a bull and as proud as the Falcon on his banners. Hoster Tully was clearly younger than Arryn but his famous bright fire red hair had already began to fade, but this look added to the dignified and wise face that he possessed. Finally Eddard Stark, the youngest but not least of this company. _A brave man._ The young Stark clearly grew into a strong leader of men as he took control of the North and marshalled them into a powerful force to avenge his father and elder brother's untimely demise. _Aerys and Rhaegar are dead, the rebels got what they wanted. Let's finish this._

Elia knelt down, carefully keeping her palm completely straight so that her passengers would be fine. Elia called down at the three rebel leaders and inquired:

"WHAT NEWS FROM LAST EVENING?"

The three lords looked at each other until Lord Tully announced: "Nothing much, the people ate their food, and we kept the peace as they broke their fast as well." Lord Arryn looked around nervously at his two friends and said: "We know you are planning to discuss terms with Robert. I have known him since he was a small boy; Robert is brave, kind and honourable man."

Elia looked down at Lord Arryn with a look of sympathetic pity. _Arryn is a loyal man. Let him plead for the son he never had._ Lord Arryn continued: "But Robert is also proud and even during the peace…well."

Arryn grew flustered until Ned put his hand on Arryn's shoulder and said: "Robert's knees do not bend easily, my Princess."

Despite the distance between her hand and the ground, everyone concerned heard Oberyn bellow out:

"And Robert does not think that he will?"

Elia could see the cold blooded Stark heat up, and was surprised to see him avert his gaze from the man high up on her palm and reverted back to staring at the seemingly omnipresent Giantess and said in a voice sharper than ice:

"Lord Robert commanded a war as well as anyone since Aegon the Conqueror. He fought for the love of my sister, and none of us here would wish for the sacrifices of our people to be in vain."

Elia could see Oberyn preparing to speak, but she quickly stared at her brother and nodded her head side by side to prevent her brother from making the situation worse, Oberyn looked straight at his sister and his scowl changed to an amiable smile. _Don't mess this up for me Oberyn._

"MY LORDS, I WISH TO END THIS AT ONCE." Elia put her spare palm on the ground, "PLEASE JOIN ME." To their credit none of the lords so much as flinched and they quickly walked to her mountainous palm. Elia rose up to the skies and straightened herself up. She looked at the two different set of passengers and stared at the former rebels with a look of intrigue and hope for the future. Elia turned her head and her demeanour softened as she looked at her family. She positively beamed as all of them looked up with faces filled with a quiet determination. Elia positively cooed at seeing Rhaenys' brave face. Rhaenys noticed her mother's brown sun like eyes staring down at her and a small smile appeared on her face. Elia beamed and said:

"AND NOW IT BEGINS."

Elia kept her eyes to the ground as she marched north of King's Landing and within a few steps from her immense feet, she noticed a cluster of tents all bearing the stag sigil of House Baratheon, with a vast mass of soldiers staring up at her. _Thousands of men, the rebels did not mess around._ Elia suddenly realised that this impressive host was merely just the rear-guard of the rebel army. _Stark and his friends were well prepared; they might not have even needed Tywin's treachery if all of them descended on the capital at once._ As Elia was pondering the fates of life, she had noticed that the man who was front and centre of this sizeable army was an impressive physical specimen, he would have dwarfed Elia at her original height: very dark hair, young but his eyes betrayed an experience beyond his years, exceedingly handsome and clearly exceptionally strong as he was holding a preposterously massive, in proportion to this tiny man, Warhammer. Then it hit her. _This is Lord Robert Baratheon, the leader of the great rebellion, and the man who slew my husband._ Elia was impressed by Robert's obvious bravery, and if Robert was in awe at the vast Giantess that lay before him, he hid it with a face that betrayed no emotion. _This man is the ultimate soldier._ Many of Robert's soldiers lacked Robert's grit as the vast majority openly gawked at, cowered and even tried to hide from the humongous Elia. Elia grew amused at the idea that the same soldiers who bravely fought against a great army and even defeated the crown, were cowering to her. _I love being a Giantess, I truly do._

Elia stared down at Lord Robert and announced:

"LORD ROBERT, YOU HAVE FOUGHT VALIANTLY BUT NOW YOU CANNOT WIN."

Robert looked indignant but verbal defiance eluded him, Elia continued on: "I HAVE BROUGHT THE LORDS STARK, TULLY AND ARRYN AND I WILL LET THEM TALK TO YOU. WHEN YOU ARE READY MY FAMILY AND I WILL NEGOTIATE. WHEN I PUT THEM ON THE GROUND, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM BY ANY SOLDIER HERE….." _I need to say it._ "THEN I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Robert looked up and in a great bellow shouted up, "I understand."

Elia knelt down and released the three lord paramount's to the ground. As she released them a new thought came to her. _The prisoners_. Elia looked across and stared at Robert Baratheon and said:

"I WANT A CAPTAIN OF YOURS TO SHOW ME YOUR PRISONERS." Robert looked across and angrily stared at a cowering captain and barked out:

"Show the Princess where her remaining countryman at." Before this man could utter a syllable of protest, Robert screamed: "Any fucking time fool." The captain gulped and as Robert began talking to his contemporaries, the captain looked up at Elia. Elia stared daggers at this man, but Elia was highly amused at how awkward this utterly tiny mite was next to her, the man eventually said:

"This way, your…"

Oberyn looked down at this fool and offered: "Princess? Ser Oaf?" The man nodded and cleared a path northwards.

Elia did not need to move as this weak-willed captain gestured to tents that were filled with many Dornishman, as well as those from the capital. Elia let her palm down and saw Doran and Oberyn walk through and Elia ripped a tent up and saw them. There were dozens of Knights, lordling's and men of note being kept safe for purposes of ransom, all of their armour glittering brightly. _All of these men are the great and the good of Dorne and King's Landing._ As relieved as Elia was to see these men alive, it saddened her heart as she realised that all the peasants conscripted to this battle were no doubt slaughtered. _The joys of having a few gold coins in the family coffers._ Great Houses rose and fell quickly, House Targaryen was almost destroyed yesterday, but Elia could not note the irony of the term that the rich dubbed the poor: 'smallfolk'. Despite the extreme economic and social differences between the Lord's and the peasants, it struck Elia in her new position as a supremely gigantic woman, that rich and poor, they are all roughly the same to her. _Even Rhaenys and Aegon will always be extremely tiny to me now._ Elia did not care; she loved her children with all her heart. But Elia knew that things were now in motion that cannot be undone. _The White Walkers are coming._ Everyone would need to live and work together to survive. _Best worry about that another day._

Elia inspected the surviving soldiers. Some were horribly wounded. A small army of olive skinned Dornish men with lost limbs were around the camp, lying on the ground in agonising pain. One soldier who was lying in a pool of vomit looked up at Elia; he reached his arm up towards her. Elia reached her head down until she was almost touching the ground, and the man was able to touch a small part of Elia's all-encompassing face and heard him mutter in clear agony:

"I thought there was no pain in Heaven."

Elia sucked in her breathe as a humongous lump filled her throat and she said as soft as she could muster: "You are still alive good knight. It will be hard, but the realm will have need of good men like you."

The knight immediately began to break down crying hard. Elia began to soothe him and gently stroked her monumental finger softly on his back until he calmed down. As the man calmed himself down another voice, very recognisable to her, softly said:

"It is good that despite everything, you still have a gentle heart, Princess Elia."

Elia turned around and immediately recognised the strong albeit greying Knight of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy. Elia softly smiled as she looked towards him and said: "It is good to see you noble ser."

Selmy looked noticeably beaten up and she had no idea how Selmy was even able to stand as he was wearing an obvious grimace, but the worst of his pain was clearly over. Elia remembered hearing the rumours that Robert Baratheon gave this sworn enemy of his his own Maester because Selmy's wounds were greater than his.

"My Princess, I am very sorry about Prince Lewyn." As Elia reflected on her kind and very strong Uncle, Doran overheard and came over to them and said quietly to Selmy:

"Thank you Ser Barristan, I know he was your sworn brother. He would be pleased to know that his Great-Nephew is safe and well."

Ser Barristan looked grave; he nodded his head to the ground and said: "We lost a King and his heir too quickly. I swear to you Elia that no harm will happen to the King and his sister." _He's serious._ Elia was touched by Selmy's utter devotion to his duties, despite the unspeakable absurdity of the idea that a Giantess would rely on such a seemingly insignificant figure to protect her children.

"I THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS. I WILL SOON NAME THE KINGSGUARDS TO REPLACE LEWYN, AND I HAVE HEARD RUMOURS THAT LOYAL JON DARRY HAS DIED TOO. IS THAT CORRECT?"

Selmy nodded and merely whispered, "Aye."

Elia looked down and said, "AEGON AND RHAENYS WILL NEED LOYAL KINGSGUARDS AROUND THEM. MY VAST HEIGHT MAY BE USED AGAINST ME SOMEDAY. I WILL NAME YOUR NEW SWORN BROTHERS SOON."

Ser Barristan nodded but as soon as he did, a man ran close to Elia. _This one seems bold at the very least._

This young handsome man bent his knees and said, "Princess Elia, Lord Robert Baratheon is ready to negotiate."

Elia bowed gravely and moved her head slightly up and called out: "OBERYN, DORAN. IT IS TIME TO START."

The gigantic Princess rose up and stood at her current height of 7 miles tall. She had noticed with her remarkable eye sight that Robert Baratheon held a pensive look on his face, as Lord Arryn gave him a respectful nod and Lord Stark patted him on the shoulder. She laid her pal onto the ground and commanded:

"MAY MY FAMILY AND THE GREAT LORDS PLEASE GET ONTO MY PALM." The Martell's and her children quickly reached her palm and waited as the seemingly unflappable Robert Baratheon clearly began to panic. Elia heard Robert mutter all those miles down to the ground:

"There is no fucking way I'm going up on her hand."

Elia watched in interest as Lord Tully stared straight at him and said in a voice that brokered no argument: "Do you really think the Princess would harm her family to hurt you? We need to get this over with. Get on the hand." Lord Robert gave Tully a brief stare of contempt but he quickly sighed in resignation and they all walked onto Elia's incredible hand.

Elia rose back up and noticed Robert Baratheon's hard face briefly soften as he looked up at the surrounding clear blue sky in obvious awe. If Robert had briefly forgotten the purpose of this event, the others on her palm had clearly not. Princess Arianne was staring at Robert Baratheon with obvious loathing; Rhaenys was trying to look at Baratheon but she could not and could only stare at the ground as Ellaria was holding her shoulder whispering words of encouragement, Oberyn had a superior smirk planted on his lips, which Ned Stark noticed and clearly did not like. _I need to get this over with._

"LORD ROBERT BARATHEON. YOUR FELLOW REBEL LEADERS HAVE ALREADY SURRENDERED TO ME. I WILL ALLOW YOU TO LIVE IN PEACE AND TO RETAIN ALL HONOURS AND TITLES IF YOU SURRENDER RIGHT NOW."

Lord Robert mumbled a few words under his breathe, "The last time I negotiated with a nude woman, it was for her to suck my cock."

Elia could hear it with her sharply superior hearing but the other lord's did not. Prince Oberyn bristled and exclaimed, "What did you say fool?"

Elia looked at her brother and said, "IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT HE MUMBLED. I JUST REQUIRE ROBERT TO KNELL."

Elia looked straight at Robert and Robert did have the courtesy to look back. Robert's knee began to visibly buckle as he stared at the dark moon-like eyes of the Titaness and Robert did bend his knee.

As much as she was enjoying her husband's killer surrendering to her, Elia had paid more attention to her family's reaction. Oberyn was amused as he held the hand of Ellaria; Doran had his dignified princely face on as he looked at Robert Baratheon with detached empathy. Mellario and Arianne stared at the former rebel leader with clear contempt, but it was Rhaenys' reaction that surprised her, she was not even looking at Robert. She was looking up at her gigantic mother with relief washing over her face. She looked up and said softly at her Giantess mother.

"You was right mamma, they will never hurt me again."

Elia smiled back at her daughter and whispered, "I am so proud of you sweetling." Rhaenys beamed at her gigantic mother.

By this time everyone else on her palm had noticed Elia's conversation with her daughter. Robert was at least trying to focus on his kneeling. Elia looked down at them all and said, "RISE LORD ROBERT."

Robert duly rose to his feet and looked back at the giantess:

"Princess Elia, I offer you and your babe King my allegiance. I saw what you did to Lord Tywin…" Robert paused, a brief look of contemplation spread over his face, but his face changed back to determination even quicker: "But I did see you show mercy to my brother and my men at Storm's End. The war is over, Rhaegar and Aerys are dead."

Relish washed over Robert's voice but Elia noted that he had the decency to pause again as he suddenly realised that he was several miles from the ground talking to Rhaegar's gigantic widow. Robert began again: "I will lift the siege, but you do know the one thing I truly want." _Lyanna._ Robert continued: "I know you do not have her, I overheard your conservation with that Dayne bitch, I know that her and her precious brother still holds her. Give me leave to settle this once and for all."

Ned Stark looked sharply at his would be brother-in-law, as a multitude of voices on her palm began screaming. Oberyn was beginning to walk menacingly closer to Robert. Elia looked down worried and bellowed:

"ENOUGH."

A long awkward pause occurred as everyone on Elia's palm began to calm themselves. Doran looked at the two young warriors and offered what started as a tactful answer: "My Lords, we all want Lady Lyanna to be found. I am the Prince of Dorne, and last I looked Lord Dayne was my bannerman. I shall treat with Lord Dayne, but make no mistake Robert. If any of your men step foot into Dorne, they shall lose the foot."

Pandemonium began again and Elia looked down at the shouting matches between Robert and Oberyn. _Mayhaps I should have negotiated alone._ Rhaenys was looking worried as the great lordling's were beginning to make threats to each other. _She does not need to see this._

"LOOK. LYANNA WILL BE FOUND. LIFT THE SIEGE FOR ME ROBERT AND I WILL HELP YOU GET HER BACK."

Elia did not even wait to hear a response as she began making giant strides south to Storm's End. Elia's face was a look of anger and annoyance. _Seven Hells, these lordling's are worse than children. Rhaenys and Arianne can at least behave._ The various villagers and farmers scattered to the south of Westeros were petrified as this angry titan was marching southward with considerable haste. Her legs loomed eternal over them and her huge nude body, with her swaying breasts and the dark hole between her legs made her seem less of a person and more of an instrument of a dark, enraged force of nature.

As angry as Elia was feeling, one look at Rhaenys had calmed her down. Rhaenys looked up at her whilst they was walking and simply gave a short wave to try to diffuse the tension. Elia immediately softened and as she looked back down she noticed that she was very close to Storm's End. Elia again was not in the mood to deal with Lord Tyrell or any one of his incompetent bannerman. She walked into Shipbreaker Bay and leaned into the battlements as the stiff Stannis Baratheon looked back at the returning Giantess with interest. Elia put her palm down to the balcony and commanded:

"ROBERT IS NOW HERE. YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT."

Robert got off of her palm, gave one surprisingly hard look at Stannis and said: "You have done well Stannis, but this is over. Lay down your swords everyone."

Every single soldier within the castle did just that, even Stannis whose knees looked like they could not bend to anyone. Elia acknowledged the official surrender and bade all the soldiers up. _The war is officially over._ Elia just needed to locate Lyanna Stark and then peace could return to the realm. Elia looked over to the fields surrounding Storm's End and looked directly at the Tyrell army and shouted out:

"THE SIEGE IS OVER. YOU ALL CAN GO BACK HOME AFTER THE CAPITAL IS REBUILT. I WILL BE VERY GENEROUS TO ALL LEAL SERVANTS OF KING AEGON."

Elia wanted to begin repairing the capital, and Elia smiled as she realised that it probably was not even midday yet. _I ended a war in barely a day._ Elia was proud of how she was able to diplomatically get Robert Baratheon back into the fold. She looked at the passengers on her hand, her loving family as well as the great lords that defied the Targaryen's.

"LET'S RETURN TO THE CAPITAL. WE HAVE MUCH WORK TO DO."

Elia began her very quick trip to King's Landing and felt glorious as she eyed up the awe struck villagers scattered around. Elia began a soft chuckle as one fellow was staring right up at her pussy as she loomed over his hut.

Oberyn noticed Elia's laugh and called out: "What's so funny?"

Elia looked at her brother turned lover and said, "EVERYTHING IS GOING TO WORK OUT. I KNOW IT."

Oberyn nodded at his sister and before they knew it they had returned to the capital.

Despite yesterday's sack and the clear damage done to the city, the bustle and good natured feeling throughout the city gladdened Elia's heart. _They are a strong people._ Elia had let the three lord's down by the gates of the city and looked down at all three:

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP TODAY. WHEN EVERYTHING IS SORTED OUT, I WILL CONSENT FOR ALL OF YOU TO RETURN HOME."

The lord's murmured their appreciation and Lord Stark looked straight at Elia and said:

"We shall help rebuild in any way we can." Elia smiled and she made sure that her family was secured on her palm as she rose and leant in closer to reach the Red Keep.

Elia had put her family down onto the inside gates of the great castle, but she had noticed the ominous face of King Aerys' Master of Whisperers, the great mysterious eunuch only known as Varys. _Even at this size he disturbs me._ Varys was considered by some as Aerys most diligent servant, others as a vile opportunist who corrupted the soul of the King with paranoia and encouraged his obsession with wildfire. _This one is not going anywhere near my council._ She looked directly at the enigmatic spymaster and called out:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LORD VARYS?"

The eunuch minced over to her and said: "My good Princess to see after all this how powerful you have truly become. It makes me so happy to see peace return to such a troubled fractured realm."

A small tear came from Varys' eye and for all to see Varys was deeply touched by Elia's rise. _This is the same trick Varys used to lure in Aerys. I do not need to be swayed by a mummer's farce._

"LORD VARYS, I AM A VERY BUSY WOMAN. I HAVE NO TIME FOR EMPTY PLATITUDES. I REPEAT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

If Varys was insulted by Elia's frankness he gave no indication, he looked kindly at the Giantess and announced:

"I know all about your important duties to the realm. Finding Lyanna Stark for example…"

Elia looked at the bald mite with contempt. _I do not have time for his stupid games._

"WHAT ABOUT LYANNA? DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?"

The Martell's looked on with intrigue; Varys' knowledge has impressed everyone since he arrived from Essos to advise Aerys. Elia looked at him suspiciously and said:

"WHERE?"

Varys tittered and said, "A few little birds have flown in my ear to please the new King, and his great Regent."

He laid a hand over to Elia, but Elia was too anxious to be mollycoddled by flattery, "They all tell a strikingly similar story, I would even hazard a guess and say it is true." Elia just stared at Varys impatiently. Varys smiled and said, "The Tower of Joy, my Princess."

 _A horribly ironic name._ Elia knew exactly where that accursed tower was. It lay in the middle of the Prince's Pass in Dorne. _Not particularly near to Starfall._ Elia had assumed that Lyanna Stark was harboured directly in Dayne land, possibly even in Starfall itself. But Elia knew right away that the eunuch was telling the truth. When Rhaegar and Elia were betrothed, her mother had toured the supposedly happy couple all around the great houses of Dorne. Rhaegar was polite but non-committal to the entire great lord's hospitality, but Elia remembered Rhaegar's genuine excitement at seeing the dreary singular tower during their travels. Rhaegar insisted at staying the night there and as he played his great harp inside the gloomy tower he even named it, 'The Tower of Joy.' Elia could not think of a place that would give her less joy but she needed to get there.

Elia looked down at her family who was staring at her and said: "I NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS ALONE."

She looked at Rhaenys and moved closer to her and gave her a quick peck of a kiss, which Rhaenys enjoyed and gave a quick burst of laughter, and as Elia smiled down at her lovely daughter she said:

"I WILL NOT BE LONG RHAENYS. SEE YOU ALL SOON."

Rhaenys and Arianne waved at her, and Elia reciprocated the wave and she stood up properly at her full height and stared at the land surrounding her. Elia saw castles and towns dotted around the map-like country. She saw her people way down on the ground staring at her with genuine curiosity. Elia took a deep breathe. _I need to do this._ Elia looked again and began marching to the tower that held her husband's lover.


	8. Chapter 8

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 8

The march from the capital to the obscure Tower of Joy in the sandy fields of Dorne was mercifully brief for the towering Giantess Princess Elia Martell whose beautiful tanned skin glistened as the sun shone on her glorious body, making her generously large breasts seem downright golden. Elia's mind instinctively placed her otherworldly huge feet on unoccupied territory, which was good as a myriad of thoughts ran through her mind. _What will I find at that accursed tower?_ Elia knew that men did not call Varys the spider for nothing; the eunuch had so many informers that no nook and cranny in the Seven Kingdom's remained untouched. Elia knew in her heart that Lyanna would be at that tower, but she did not know what will happen afterwards. _I need to be strong._ Elia knew that Rhaegar had loved the wolf-girl. _As I love my Dornish Prince, and my gorgeous foot-worshipper as well._ Elia did not want this meeting to descend into the bad natured bickering as her meeting with Aerys' queen. _I need to be the bigger person._ Elia laughed at that thought. She straightened her body up as she arrived at the red waste of Dorne. Her gorgeous breasts hanging over her body like those from a Goddess and a seductive smile reached her lips. _I hope Oberyn and Ellaria are enjoying the show._ Elia briefly wondered how her ass must look to her tiny lovers as they viewed her from the capital. _Like glorious twin moons I suspect._ Elia smiled but she saw that the Tower of Joy was near. _I need to get ready._

Elia made the last couple of steps with her titanic feet southwards to the Tower of Joy. As Elia knelt beside the old tower she did not see anyone standing over the window, but she did see that on guard on the ground was the legendary Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower; the White Bull. She saw besides him was the surprisingly apprehensive face of his sworn brother Ser Oswell Whent whose black bat of his house that encompassed his helm contrasted his noticeable fear. Next to him was the stoic young man who was already a legend, the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne. Each knight looked at Elia like men preparing for a great battle; all their swords were unsheathed and looked to be in formation. _Something is terribly wrong._

Elia looked at the sworn brothers of the Kingsguard and feigning a lack of suspicion; Elia looked down and called out:

"WELL MET GOOD KNIGHTS OF THE KINGSGUARD. I AM SO GLAD I HAVE FOUND YOU."

The knights did not soften at all from Elia's words. _What is happening?_ Elia looked across the landscape around her and asked:

"I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT LYANNA STARK IS HERE, I WISH TO SEE HER." The knights looked even more uncomfortable, but they positively freaked as a figure emerged from inside the tower to a torrent of screaming women. Elia saw the Wolf girl Lyanna Stark emerged from the tower to a gaggle of serving women following after her. Lyanna's face was pretty but stern, but what took Elia's attention was the massive baby bump on her stomach. _The Dragon must have three heads._

Lyanna was clearly further along from her pregnancy than Rhaella and looked like she could give birth within a matter of weeks. _Must not show any weakness._ Elia's face was as hard as a statue but inside she was struggling with the urge not to scream, shout or cry literal rivers of tears. Elia kept her eyes on Lyanna, but before she could speak the loud boom of Hightower's voice emerged and shouted:

"Get back inside the tower my Princess!" _Princess._ That one single word had betrayed Rhaegar's actions. Elia's rage was clearly surfacing as her olive face turned beetroot red and she was beginning to grow. _Must not show any weakness._ Elia exhaled a massive gust of breathe, luckily near nobody, and calmed herself enough not to grow.

"PRINCESS…"

Lyanna to her credit looked straight at the Giantess' eye as Elia continued staring at her.

"I SHOULD NOT BE SURPRISED. THE TARGARYEN'S NEVER OUTLAWED POLYGAMY."

Elia's mind was awash with thoughts and ideas but she carried on with her original course of peace.

"PRINCESS LYANNA."

The words came out like grunts of pain but Elia continued on regardless:

"I PROMISE YOU SAFE PASSAGE FOR YOU AND YOUR UNBORN CHILD TO KING'S LANDING, STORM'S END, WINTERFELL OR ANYWHERE ELSE YOU DEEM IT PERTINENT TO BE AT."

Lyanna considered Elia's words but as she mused in thought, Elia heard Ser Arthur shout out:

"You need to stay here." Elia looked down at the Sword of the Morning with clear annoyance and barked out:

"WHEN LAST I LOOKED, A KINGSGUARD GUARDS HIS KING, NOT COMMAND PRINCESSES ABOUT."

Elia looked back at Lyanna, but all Lyanna could do was give a sad smile to her lips. Elia looked back at Dayne and continued:

"LYANNA IS FREE TO GO WHEREVER SHE DESIRES. YOU THREE HOWEVER ARE NEEDED IN THE CAPITAL WITH YOUR KING."

The three knights looked sheepishly on the floor and Lyanna shot them a look of pure contempt and said with a dignified voice:

"If you three fools wish to play this Mummer's farce then be my guest, but I am having no part of this nonsense."

Elia gave a bewildered look but composed herself to give herself a more regal face and announced:

"YOUR KING NEEDS YOU."

Ser Arthur Dayne finally looked up and said, "Aye, that is why we are here."

Whent was visibly shaking and blurted out in a voice he thought the Giantess could not hear: "This is madness; we cannot honour Rhaegar's vision if we defy her."

 _What in Seven Hells is going on?_ Elia moved her face until her face was almost touching the three knights, and as her face loomed over the knights completely she bellowed:

"IN KING AEGON'S NAME I COMMAND YOU TO RETURN BACK TO KING'S LANDING."

The weathered old Bull Ser Gerold looked at Elia's probing eye and announced: "Aegon Targaryen is not our King."

"WHAT?" Elia boomed immediately, Elia's rage had returned and her blood felt like it was on fire as she clenched her fists so tight she thought that her fingers would snap off. Elia began to grow and the three knights could not resist backing away. _I must not show any weakness._ Elia knew that the entire realm could see and hear her. She could not keep a secret at her vast height. _Let the people hear the titters of a puny traitor._ Elia calmed herself and only grew about a mile larger, a miracle despite her bubbling rage. Elia stared at the three knights with pure hatred; Ser Oswell Whent was the only one who looked appropriately petrified at this incredible Giantess. Elia looked down and said:

"AND WHO MIGHT BE YOUR KING? TRAITOR."

Elia allowed her last word to hang in the air and all three knights took umbrage and swayed into clear outrage. _Honour is the only thing these ignorant fools care about._ If her Uncle Lewyn was still alive she might have shown at least a hint of clemency to these traitors, but Elia would not tolerate such open defiance now. Ser Gerold looked up and announced:

"Prince Rhaegar has decreed that Princess Lyanna Targaryen's child would be the heir and sovereign to the Seven Kingdom's."

Elia processed this information with a mixture of bafflement and wrath. Thoughts could not articulate themselves in her mind and all she could do was look at this preposterous louse of a man and announce:

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DO YOU THINK I WOULD STEAL MY SON'S BIRTHRIGHT AND GIVE IT TO…"

Elia could not continue her words and just swayed her fingers pointing to Lyanna's tower. Lyanna looked annoyed but kept any protest in her head. Ser Arthur looked surprisingly calm and said:

"It was Rhaegar's order my Princess. I know this is not what you want to hear but he believes that the union between Ice and Fear will be important."

Elia's face dropped from rage and she looked at Lyanna's protectors thoughtfully as she remembered her horrible nightmare. _The White Walkers. Did Rhaegar actually know?_ Dayne continued on:

"Rhaegar fears….Sorry feared that your son and daughter would eventually falter against the true enemy, but Lyanna's child with the blood of the Stark's would not and would do what was necessary to save everyone and everything."

Any sympathy Elia had for Rhaegar's beliefs had been immediately evaporated by that comment. _How dare Rhaegar think so ill of his own children?_ Elia thought back on how brave Rhaenys has been after nearly being murdered just the day before, and continuing being the sweet happy girl she always has been. _Rhaenys has more courage in her little finger than Rhaegar ever had in his entire being._

Elia was seething with rage but her mind focused on one particular thought that came to her head and she spat out:

"WHAT IF IT'S TWINS?"

The question caught Dayne off guard and answered back: "Excuse me?"

A vile smirk emerged from Elia's lips as she asked: "THE DRAGON MUST HAVE THREE HEADS. I KNOW THAT SONG WELL ENOUGH. IF LYANNA PRODUCES TWINS, THAT WOULD BE ONE DRAGON TOO MANY FOR RHAEGAR. IF THAT HAD HAPPENED AND RHAEGAR HAD WON, WOULD ONE OF LYANNA'S CHILDREN BEEN KILLED? OR…."

Elia could not say it. They had come far too close to that fate. Aegon was a babe and has probably already forgotten anything he might have saw from the Sack. Rhaenys though… _Rhaenys will remember forever._ Rhaenys had trusted her mother completely, and Elia had already demonstrated to her that even Rhaegar's killer would kowtow to her otherworldly mother, but Elia dare not even have uttered the words. _I cannot say it. I cannot make it ever come true._

Ser Oswell paled at Elia's accusations and began mumbling out: "Prince Rhaegar was a good and kind hearted man. He loved his children and though he planned giving Lyanna's child Westeros, Rhaegar would have denied your children nothing. He was planning to restore Summerhall to give to Aegon when he came of age."

Elia looked down with disgust and spat out: "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? RHAEGAR WOULD HAVE EMBARRASSED THE REALM, STOLE HIS HEIR'S BIRTHRIGHT AND GIVE HIM A FUCKING RUIN INSTEAD?"

Ser Arthur quaked in his boots and was trying to mumble out some more words, but Ser Gerold Hightower stared at Elia and said:

"Whatever Prince Rhaegar's plans, we were sworn to obey. So were you. Surely you would honour your husband's commands?"

Elia's rage boiled over and she just grabbed all three knights and marched northwards. Elia was growing larger and larger. Elia had now grown to over 10 miles tall and she marched northwards with great determination. Despite her rage Elia was careful that her astronomically sized feet avoided any settlement whatsoever. Her rage subsided and she was now back in control of her emotions. By this point Elia was towering over King's Landing. Elia looked at her three prisoners and declared:

"RHAEGAR IS GONE. HE NEVER HONOURED ANY WISH OF MINE AND IF YOU THINK I WILL MEEKLY ACCEPT HIS 'COMMANDS', THEN YOU ARE THE THREE BIGGEST FOOLS I HAVE EVER MET."

Elia looked over the capital and noticed every eye, both highborn and low, looking straight up towards her. The amount of attention to her gigantic form gave her some pride, but she knew that everyone was judging her actions. _I am my own woman._

"GOOD PEOPLE. I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE HEARD. PRINCESS LYANNA TARGARYEN WAS MARRIED TO MY HUSBAND AND SHE IS BEARING RHAEGAR'S CHILD. I WISH THEM BOTH A LONG AND HAPPY LIFE."

She had noticed Princess Rhaenys looking worried by the gates of her home with her keen eyesight but noticed Rhaenys softly nodding encouragement to her. Elia nodded back and said:

"I WOULD WISH FOR HER CHILD TO GROW CLOSE TO MINE, AFTER ALL THEY WOULD ALL BE RHAEGAR'S CHILDREN."

Some distant cheers celebrating that came out. Elia chose to ignore them but she did not ignore Rhaenys' small smile from hearing about her soon to be born step-sibling. _She is such a sweet child._

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HEARD ABOUT RHAEGAR'S 'COMMANDS.'" The people looked up with baited breath. Elia continued, "MY HUSBAND WAS NEVER KING, HIS WORDS WERE NOT LAW. I REFUSE TO INSULT AND STEAL THE BIRTHRIGHT OF MY DEAR SON KING AEGON THE SIXTH OF HIS NAME. HE REIGNS AND HE WILL RULE THE ENTIRE SEVEN KINGDOMS WITH PEACE, JUSTICE AND POSPERITY."

Her people had begun to cheer. Loudly. Elia began to smile as her people had seemingly accepted her decision. Her smile turned towards her captives, she turned down and said:

"I AM GIVING YOU ALL ONE LAST CHANCE TO RECANT AND PLEDGE YOUR ALLEGIANCE TO AEGON." They all looked at her and though Whent was clearly distressed, he accepted his other sworn brother's fervour and they all nodded their head side to side and refused. "SO BE IT."

The cheering had suddenly died and Elia could not hear anything from any of the diminutive people. _They presume the worst._ "I WILL NOT BE LONG MY PEOPLE; ONCE THIS IS ALL SORTED OUT I SHALL HELP REBUILD EVERYTHING IN THE CAPITAL."

Her people were clearly nervous but they did cheer at the promise of further aid. Elia accepted that as encouragement and she quickly left the capital.

Elia began making giant strides northwards and carried on in the same quick determined manner as she had arrived from Dorne. Elia quickly went through the Riverlands and noticed the skies darkening as she saw the cold ruins of Moat Cailin. For the first time since her growth, Elia felt the cold. Elia even noticed a fine cover of snow on the ground, but the heat radiated from her enormous feet completely cleared the areas where she walked. Despite her vast nude frame offering no protection against the outside elements, it did not feel horribly cold but it had a definite bite to it. Elia strove to ignore it and as Elia continued her walk deep into the lands of winter; she quickly reached pass the ancient seat of the Stark's, Winterfell. The castle was as grim and proud as her wet-nurse told her as a child listening to her constant stories. Despite its extremely miniscule size in comparison to her colossal height, it still held a strange power evident from her ring shining brightly as she neared the castle. _This place is strong with magic._ Elia mused that mayhap Rhaegar's prophecy of a Targaryen with Stark blood had merit, but Elia quickly reasoned that a Giantess would be more necessary to defeat an ancient enemy than some Northern child would. _I am sure Rhaenys and Aegon would adore another sibling though._ Elia did not want to harm Lyanna, _Princess Lyanna_ , Elia reminded herself. Elia did not want Ned Stark or Robert Baratheon to cause trouble in the realm. _I do not wish to crush entire kingdoms to the ground with my powerful feet._ Aegon the Conqueror may have relished burning and destroying his enemies, but Elia did not want to. She wanted a peaceful united Kingdom, especially with the threats that she felt was coming. _I want Lyanna close though._ Elia suddenly realised the absurdity of that thought as she had walked from King's Landing to Winterfell seemingly in a matter of moments, and she softly laughed to herself. _What is far for Lyanna is close to me._

As Elia was deep in thought as she stared at the strangely powerful Winterfell, from the battlements of the castle she saw the young Benjen Stark run to meet her gaze. _He looks the boy Ned once was._ The young lad looked frightened but excited and was clearly in awe at the Giantess that stood before him. Elia knelt down and bowed her head respectfully. The young Stark looked nervous and could not string a word out of his mouth. Elia gave a soft smile and said:

"DO NOT WORRY MY LORD, I JUST HAVE QUICK BUSINESS IN THIS PART OF THE REALM AND THEN I SHALL RETURN TO THE SOUTH."

Stark was clearly in shock but he just about spat out:

"I saw you, all the way down in the South. I could see you from here. It's…It is absolutely incredible. But I could not hear you. Can I ask if my sister is alive?"

Elia smiled at Benjen's request and said:

"Yes my lord, she is alive, safe and doing fine."

Relief washed over the young Stark's face. Benjen looked so relieved that he did not enquire about the three legendary Kingsguard's on Elia's monolithic hand.

"THE WAR IS OVER, YOUR BROTHER AND THE OTHER REBEL LEADERS HAVE PLEDGED THEIR ALLIEGANCE. BENJEN, I PROMISE YOU EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT FINE."

Elia announced before she got back up. Benjen was still stunned at seeing such an incredibly large nude giantess and his mouth had even opened agape. _What a cute lad._ Elia smiled down at him and she continued onwards north. _I hope everything will turn out fine._ Elia could not imagine the North risking certain annihilation to rally for Lyanna's unborn child, but Elia prepared herself for the possibility. _I need peace, everyone knows I want peace, but they will need to honour the peace._ Elia did not want to imagine what she would do if an entire Kingdom rebelled against her, so she pushed it back down into her mind.

Elia continued north and saw a desolation of ice and forest, _hard lands for a hard people._ Elia's mind drifted back to her homeland Dorne and imagined the warm climate, the beautiful sunsets and its noble hot-blooded people. _I will be back soon enough, to treat with Lyanna if nothing else._ Within moments Elia had walked to a massive structure, it was by far the greatest thing ever built by humans, but her ginormous toes alone had still towered above the 700 foot tall Wall. Her ring shone bright and Elia heard voices of an unknown tongue that sounded incredibly old. _The old magic is strong in these stones._ Rumours of the Wall being constructed through spells as well as mortar was dismissed as fables to impress children, but now Elia believed. _This wall cannot fall._ Elia knew that as soon as she had rebuilt King's Landing, then this wall needed to get bigger. _Much bigger._ As Elia arrived properly in the most Northern part of her son's Kingdom she saw a small band of black clad men of all ages and sizes staring agape at the spectacle of her vast gigantic body. _The Nights Watch, the men who protect the realm from what lies beyond the Wall, and they are all staring at my gigantic breasts._ The Nights Watch fought primarily against sporadic bands of wildlings, all of whom were eventually overwhelmed by the far more organised Nights Watch. But Elia knew that the first true enemy they faced would return soon, the enemy they were designed to face, and they needed to be prepared. _The Wall needs all the good men that it can get._

Within moments an elderly but clearly olive skinned Dornish man had walked down from a very small tower to greet Princess Elia. _The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch._ Elia thought it passing strange that the Dornishman Lord Qorgyle was the Lord Commander of an overwhelmingly Northern tradition with an overwhelmingly large Northern membership, but the Wall was a meritocracy and talent was rewarded. The old man had bent his knee and Elia released her palm to the ground. The great knights of the Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent rolled out of her hand in a clearly undignified manner. Nobody presumed to talk until Elia said to the Lord Commander softly:

"GIFTS FROM THE NEW KING AEGON THE SIXTH OF HIS NAME. MAKE GOOD USE OF THESE THREE MEN. YOU WILL NEED IT."

Elia had debated whether to tell the Lord Commander her thoughts, but what could she tell them? _That I had dreams about White Walkers?_ Elia realised that she needed to understand more about this enemy before she could announce their existence. _Better be prepared from a position of strength, not from fear or superstition._ Elia remembered Oberyn telling her that theory after he had returned from his incomplete studies at the Citadel, and it always struck her to be true. Elia looked down at the three exiled knights and returned her gaze to the Lord Commander and said to him:

"THESE THREE MEN ARE BOUND TO YOUR SERVICE LORD COMMANDER. THEY ARE STRIPPED OF THEIR WHITE CLOAKS. IF THEY ESCAPE OR REFUSE TO SWEAR YOUR OATH, KILL THEM IMMEDIATLEY."

The knights looked at Elia with clear indignity but Elia looked at them one last time and said:

"I WISH YOU ALL GOOD FORTUNE FOR THE WARS TO COME."

Elia stood back up, gave a soft bow and quietly said, "I SHALL VISIT AGAIN SOON LORD COMMANDER, WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS." Elia looked southwards and walked back to the warmer climes of Dorne.

Elia felt more relaxed as she was walking past the enchantingly snowy landscape and chuckled to herself as she saw a few Northmen heavily clad in layers upon layers of furs looking stunned at how comfortably the nude Dornish Giantess walked through their lands. _I love my powers, I truly do._ A trek that would have taken at least weeks for men galloping on the fastest horses in the Kingdom's, or even months for families to safely cross, took almost no time at all for the smiling Giantess. Elia marvelled at the changing landscape from the snows of Winterfell to the rivers near Riverrun.

Elia walked as close to Riverrun as she could and saw two red haired women looking at her with undiluted awe from the highest balcony of the famous castle. _Better not be a stranger._ Elia moved closer and looked down at the fine ladies, and she even noticed a very young babe on the elder woman's lap.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN LADY STARK, LADY ARRYN."

Lysa Arryn was tongue tied and nervous and shaking heavily with fear. Catelyn Stark put a hand on her sisters shoulder and said with a kind dignity:

"It is good to see you doing so well my Princess." _If courtesy was a woman's weapon, she would be stronger than Ser Arthur ever was._ Elia smiled and said:

"YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN A GREAT HELP TO RESTORING THE PEACE. DO NOT WORRY YOUR HUSBAND'S WILL BE RETURNED TO YOU TWO SOON."

Catelyn smiled at the looming giantess and said: "Do not let us keep you; I want my Eddard to be back by my side as soon as possible."

Elia smirked back and said: "YOU SHALL GET YOUR WISH SOON ENOUGH." Elia waved to the ladies in the castle balcony and walked down south but not before saying: "CUTE BABE. I'M SURE LORD EDDARD WOULD MAKE A WONDERFUL FATHER."

Elia no longer panicked about Lyanna Targaryen as she was walking back to her. _No one wants a war._ Even Lyanna saw the futility of trying to oppose King Aegon's legitimacy as King. Elia saw the sky change from soft clouds to a clear blue sky. The heat had returned and she overlooked the teeming capital. The citizens looked relieved and Elia surmised that they knew that the Kingsguard's were spared from execution. Elia moved closer to the Red Keep and she could see Oberyn and Doran leading operations into feeding the city with the packages of food from last night. Elia was proud at seeing how effective and hard working her brothers were. As everyone had noticed the looming Giantess' return, Elia looked down with a regal air but with a kind smile and announced:

"KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK EVERYONE. I HAVE ONE LAST THING TO SORT OUT. BUT IT WILL NOT BE TOO LONG."

Elia looked at her young King who was being held by Ellaria and Elia cooed with joy. Ellaria looked so motherly and protective. _She is such a sweet woman._ Elia wondered if Ellaria would have any children of her own and she had begun imaging Oberyn playing with young children with Ellaria whilst they were on her ginormous palm. _That would be so sweet._ Elia from this vision looked at Rhaenys and Arianne holding hands and talking softly with one another. _They are both so young and innocent; once all the hard work is finished there will be plenty of time for games and good times for them on my massive hand._ Elia smiled down one last time and called out:

"I WON'T BE LONG CHILDREN." And as the children waved from the ground, Elia made one last walk back to the Tower of Joy.

The Tower of Joy looked so desolate in seemingly the middle of nowhere, and Elia could not fail to note that without the three white-cloaked Kingsguard's surrounding the tower, it lost certain magnificence. _I no longer fear what is in the tower._ Princess Lyanna was still outside on the balcony and as she spied the monolithic brown eye in the sky she called up:

"That did not take you long."

Elia looked down towards the young Princess and said matter of fact: "WELL I AM NOT IN THE POSITION TO TOLERATE WHAT I DO NOT NEED TO ANYMORE."

Lyanna looked straight at the Giantess and asked: "Does that include me as well?"

Elia looked long and hard at Rhaegar's beautiful bride and gently replied: "I DO NOT WISH TO HARM YOU AT ALL LYANNA. AS I SAID I WANT YOUR CHILD TO GROW CLOSE TO MINE."

Lyanna looked sceptical at Elia's words, but Elia noticed her stern features and further explained:

"LISTEN I CAN WALK TO WINTERFELL AND BACK A HUNDRED TIMES WITHIN AN HOUR IF I WANTED TOO. YOU CAN BE ANYWHERE YOU WANT TO, IT DOES NOT MATTER TO ME. IF I EVER NEED YOU, IT WILL NOT TAKE ME LONG TO GET YOU"

Lyanna continued her gaze, and with Elia's keen eyesight she could tell that she was unfaltering from looking straight at her eyes. _Many would cower or hide. Oberyn and Ellaria would stare at my voluptuous breasts._ Elia respected Lyanna's resolve, and though she despised her husband's actions and plots, she could not find it in her to take it out on Lyanna. A silence emerged between the two until Elia asked:

"WHEN ARE YOU EXPECTING?"

Lyanna looked at the looming Elia and said: "JUST PAST THE NEXT FULL MOON, PROBABLY AFTER THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW YEAR."

Elia looked down and remembered her own pregnancies, she was bedridden for half a year with Rhaenys, and almost lost her own life giving birth to Aegon. After that every Maester worth his salt told Prince Rhaegar and King Aerys that she would surely die if she ever conceived again. _The Dragon must have three heads._ Elia replied as she mused about the past:

"YOU DO NOT NEED TO GIVE BIRTH HERE. YOU SHOULD BE SURROUNDED BY LOVED ONES."

Lyanna looked down, her face growing red until she looked up and said:

"Loved ones? I know what happened to my father and my dear Brandon."

She looked accusingly at the small force of mid-wives and servants and continued: "These fools kept quiet around me but I have ears, I heard the whispers. I'm sure sweet Eddard would always treat me with courtesy and maybe even Benjen could pretend that nothing had happened. But everyone else will not. The North remembers. Lord Robert will want me for the first time to spite Rhaegar of course, but he will have one look at my child and he will remember. And you Elia." Lyanna's face bore a sharp look, "You may appear and even act benevolent, but that will not last. Someday you will remember too."

Elia could only stare at Lyanna's unnerving proclamation. She had felt that she only lost control at the beginning of her great growth when dealing with Tywin Lannister. _As if anyone would have handled that differently._ But Elia knew that she had only attained her great power yesterday. Who could tell what the future would hold? _The White Walkers. I can pretend but they really will be coming._ Despite her own self-doubt about the future, she would not allow Lyanna or anyone else see it:

"LYANNA, IT APPEARS YOU WANT THE TRUTH. AND I THINK YOU NEED THE TRUTH. I DO NOT BARE ANY LOVE FOR YOU, AND IT STILL BURNS ME WITH RAGE THAT RHAEGAR ABANDONED ME. BUT I AM NOT A MONSTER, AND I WILL NOT TAKE IT OUT ON YOU. WE ALL NEED TO LEARN TO LIVE TOGETHER."

Lyanna scoffed visibly but this spurned on Elia even more and continued, "YES WE DO LYANNA. LOOK AT ME, YES I AM A GIANT, AND YES I DO HAVE GREAT POWER. BUT I HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO EVERYONE, INCLUDING YOU, AND I SHALL NOT SHIRK FROM IT."

Lyanna took Elia's words in and though she still appeared dubious at Elia's sincerity, she seemingly accepted her answer. Lyanna looked at Elia and asked: "If you had this great power whilst Rhaegar was alive, would you….?"

Elia was intrigued but suspicious at Lyanna's line of questioning and replied brusquely: "WHAT? MY PRINCESS."

Lyanna smiled softly and asked: "Would you have still fucked your brother and that Dornish woman you like?"

Without a momentary pause Elia answered back: "YES."

Lyanna looked straight at her and mused: "Then we are one and the same Elia, I know I shall be hated by everyone, regardless I think this needs to be said."

Elia knew right then what Lyanna was going to say but she knew that this was still going to hurt. "I am no victim, I was not kidnapped, I was not raped. I chose to run away with Rhaegar, I chose to sleep with him and bare his child. I started a war, many thousands of innocent people died, and yes, you and your children would have been as well if your quirk of fate did not happen. I will take that with me to my grave, but I have made my choice." Lyanna gave a bitter smile, Elia was repulsed and wanted to look away, walk back to her family but she was transfixed as Lyanna continued: "And no, I do not have any regrets." The smile Lyanna flashed was hideous, and Elia could just stare coldly as Lyanna finally asked: "Do you still want to spare me? Do you still want to take responsibility for justice?"

Elia just stared uncomprehendingly at the diminutive Princess in her small tower. Elia noticed in the background that Lyanna's servants had cowered away from her all-encompassing eye and retreated back into the tower. Elia could only stare as thoughts began to circle her mind. _The Walkers are coming. I cannot be distracted by petty squabbles._ Elia put her hand perfectly horizontal to the tower balcony and said with pride:

"I DO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY. I AM NOT A MONSTER, NOR WILL I EVER BE. I ASK AGAIN, DO YOU WISH TO RETURN TO WINTERFELL?"

Lyanna looked down on the ground and whispered, "Yes." Lyanna walked to her hand and Elia began her quick return to the North.

Elia did not acknowledge her tiny passenger on her palm as she quickly walked through a vast array of differing landscapes. Desert, field, river and snow. Elia's mind was blank and nothing registered in her mind until her ring flashed crimson as her vast toes towered over Lyanna's home, Winterfell. The acting Lord of Winterfell Benjen Stark was running as fast as he could to the castle walls as he heard the Giantess return. Benjen's face changed from awe to relief as she noticed that his sister Lyanna had returned. Elia gently placed the Princess onto the castle and Lyanna and Benjen shared a deep hug. Elia stared as the siblings embraced and at that moment Elia realised that she did not truly hate Lyanna Targaryen. _We all want love._ Elia suddenly wanted the sweet touch of her beloved family on her massive hands. Elia's thoughts suddenly turned tender and she gently said to Lyanna:

"DO NOT STAY OUT IN THE COLD TOO LONG PRINCESS."

Lyanna turned her head and Elia continued:

"I WILL RETURN SOON, AND SO WILL LORD EDDARD AS WELL." Elia bowed and left as quickly as she had arrived.

Elia was amused at how quickly the seasons seemingly changed as she trekked from one half of a continent to the other and her pace quickened and quickened and she quickly reached the city that now resembled a child's toy to her. Elia's face bore a gigantic smile and it grew even bigger as she saw her family eagerly awaiting her by the base of the Red Keep. Elia saw Arianne and Rhaenys waving towards her and she noticed that everyone she truly loved moving closer together in anticipation. _They know me too well._ Elia smiled heartily as she prepared her palm down to the ground and waited patiently for everyone to climb aboard and as they did so she gently moved the palm to a reasonable height just below her face.

Elia smiled as she saw how excited her family was as they ascended into the sky comfortably on her soft hand. Rhaenys was laughing gleefully with Arianne, Oberyn and Ellaria were holding hands and staring at their Gigantic Goddess with barely concealed lust, and Doran and Mellario were holding King Aegon and Prince Quentyn respectively looking like the dignified kind-hearted people they truly were. _They mean everything to me._ Elia's family was staring up towards Elia with clear expectation and Elia giggled and she moved her palm to her cavernous lips and gave everyone on her hand a soft kiss. Her family laughed as their bodies collided with Elia's unbelievably soft lips and everyone stared up and met Elia's humongous eyes and Elia said:

"I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH."

Everyone on her hand gave cheers of their own love for her, which Elia smiled even bigger from. _This is what everything comes down too in the end._ Elia loved being a true Giantess, her great power, and the fact she has been able to do so much good already especially saving her precious daughter Rhaenys. But it was the love from them all that was most important to her. Elia thought back at Lyanna's prophecy, she strove to never become a monster. _I will never let my family's love be taken from me._ Elia continued looking primarily at her family but she looked throughout the capital and further announced:

"THE WAR IS NOW OFFICALLY OVER."

The cheers that came from her adoring public were deafening, Elia beamed another great smile and announced further:

"NOW IT IS TIME TO FULLY REBUILD THIS CITY." The cheers continued, reaching an even louder crescendo as Elia smiled and prepared heartily for the labours ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 9

Elia knelt just outside the Red Keep and with a smile on her face, she began her work. Elia spent the next several hours clearing the capital of collapsed buildings and clearing away the damage. The work was easy for such a powerful Giantess as she picked up buildings and moved them into unoccupied territory with frightening ease. However the public in the capital overwhelmingly loved their protector and were in awe at the efficiency that the humongous Princess was dealing with the wreckage from the Sack. Sweat beaded down from Elia's glistening skin but that was due to the considerable heat of the burning sun from the cloudless sky. Elia stopped from her labours every now and again to ensure that Rhaenys and Aegon had plenty of water to drink on such a hot day. As Elia was working on moving the dilapidated and burnt out buildings, her brothers as well as the former Rebel army were keeping order on the streets and ensuring that everyone was safe. Elia began planning in her head how much materials were needed to rebuild the damaged parts of the city, and even made a very quick exertion back to Casterly Rock and their collective bannerman's castles to demand that they surrender much needed materials to help rebuild the damage they caused in King's Landing. _They should have plenty prepared by tomorrow._ Elia also helped move dangerous rubble from the harbour. _The sooner the harbour is back open, the sooner normality can return to this city._ Elia worked extremely hard and just before sunset, all dangerous buildings and rubble were completely removed from the capital.

Elia towered above the capital and stood proudly as everyone looked up at her magnificent body, admiring the views of her extraordinary pussy and cheered her colossal efforts. A proud smile reached Elia's fine lips. _I have obtained peace and helped clear out the damage and rubble from this city, a good day's work indeed._ Elia noticed that the mighty sun would soon disembark to night, Elia had an idea and she quickly summoned for her family. Within moments Elia had put her palms to the ground and was amused at seeing Arianne and Rhaenys rush up to her magnificent finger, Oberyn and Ellaria walking hand in hand, and finally Doran and Mellario holding the babes as they reached her enormous hand. As different as their approaches were, they all bore massive smiles. As they safely embarked, Elia rose her hand up slowly and allowed her passengers to savour their ascent to the skies. Elia held her palm just above her magnificent chest and as she finally got everyone into position, the sun began to set. The bright sky dimmed greatly as the beautiful golden sun dulled away. Whilst Elia had noticed the beauty, she paid greater attention to Rhaenys' enchanted face as well as the rest of her family enjoying the beautiful sunset. Elia smiled softly at the simple things that suddenly looked incredible as she watched the sunset from such a phenomenal vantage point. Elia looked down at her passengers and they all stared up at her, and Elia softly said:

"LOOK'S LIKE IT IS TIME FOR SUPPER."

Like the previous night, the city was ready for a major feast and the conscripted former rebel soldiers were active and dutiful in ensuring that every single person in the city was fed. To the citizen's credit, the feast was very orderly, with the vast majority looking up towards the Giantess and thanking her and pledging their loyalty. Elia's face bore a permanent smile throughout the feast at how well organised it went, and how much peace there was already. Elia kept her family close by and enjoyed watching them eat and be merry. Yet again Elia noticed both her extreme lack of hunger and thirst. _I need to know if there is anything I need to do._ Elia imagined the sheer destruction to the entire realm if she just keeled over and died from not drinking. _Thousands if not millions would die from my collapsed body._ Elia did not want to think about her loyal subjects or her beloved family in such a horrific fate, so she strove to put it on the backburner. _I can talk to my other tonight about it._

The feast went splendidly well, but as soon as it finished she had noticed that Rhaenys was beginning to tire. _She has had a long day._ Elia looked down at her daughter and laughed as despite Rhaenys' sleepy eyes, she gave a soft wave. _I think it is time for nighty night._ Elia looked at her family who had clearly enjoyed their scrumptious supper of the finest food Dorne had to offer and she looked down at her family and said:

"I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO RETURN TO SUNSPEAR."

Elia laid down her palm and the routine of the Martell's and her children arriving on her giant hand continued without incident. Elia got them up safely and started her walk down south. Elia felt so connected with everything down on the ground that she could have walked with her eyes shut and she would have avoided crushing anyone. It was very dark and thus while her passengers enjoyed the ride miles up in the air and feeling the cool wind, they saw very little despite their great height. Elia fancied another night of loving with Oberyn and Ellaria and her mind drifted to the thoughts of them back in her pussy and them fucking on her lovely hand. Elia had an absentminded grin on her face as she approached the Martell's great castle, but as she prepared for her family to disembark, Rhaenys had a vaguely troubled look on her face. Elia had noticed and asked her daughter:

"RHAENYS DEAR, DO YOU FANCY A CHAT BEFORE YOU GO TO BED?"

Rhaenys nodded and she let down the rest of her family and put her hand by her mammoth face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT DEAR?" The Gigantic beauty asked her precious daughter. Rhaenys looked vaguely troubled but looked determined and looked straight at her monolithic mother and said:

"I want to be a good sister to Daddy's…"

Even at Rhaenys' very young age, she seemed embarrassed by her father having another wife, and Rhaenys was clearly getting frustrated as she could not find the right words. Elia smiled and petted her lovely daughter with her finger, which utterly dwarfed her miniscule body and calmed her down.

"I KNOW SWEETLING. YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD KINDHEARTED GIRL. ANYONE WOULD BEG FOR AN OLDER SISTER LIKE YOU." Elia then felt vaguely sad at her words. _I was not a brave older sister for Oberyn. Who would have begged for a constantly ill little girl like I was?_ Elia remembered all the things that her little brother Oberyn did for her: holding her hand during her sickly spells, drying her tears when she was crying from the pain. _It was not just the bad._ Elia smiled as she remembered Oberyn making her laugh with his seemingly endless stream of japes. _Oberyn was the strong one. Even when he was little he was big inside._ Elia then remembered that Oberyn was seemingly dot sized compared to her. _Oberyn will always be a giant to me. Rhaenys will be such a strong older sister for Aegon and Lyanna's child such as what Oberyn was to me. Rhaenys has faced everything in her life with courage and dignity._

Rhaenys saw her mother's expression change and asked concerned:

"What's wrong Mamma?" Elia looked at her and smiled:

"NOTHING SWEETLING. EVERYTHING IS FINE." Rhaenys accepted her answer but then Rhaenys looked troubled again and she asked whilst looking down to the ground:

"Why did Daddy run away? Why did Daddy look for another woman?"

Elia's throat trembled, and suddenly she felt rage towards her deceased husband. Elia answered quickly to console her daughter:

"I REALLY DO NOT KNOW, BUT LOOK AT ME RHAENYS." Rhaenys looked up at her mother and heard her say, "WHATEVER HAPPENS, I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME."

Rhaenys laughed as tears flowed from her face and Elia moved her face in as close to her daughter as she could and her heart melted as Rhaenys gave a soft kiss to her cheek. _I love her so much._ Elia moved her hand slightly back and just stared at her beloved daughter, and Rhaenys reciprocated and they just stared lovingly at each other. Mother and daughter were both so comfortable and so at peace with one another. They had stared at each other for seemingly a while, until Rhaenys yawned. Elia moved her hand closer as she said:

"IT IS TIME FOR A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP DEAR." Elia gave her daughter a kiss with her colossal lips and as her daughter softly laughed from the gigantic lips colliding with her body, Elia knelt down and gave her daughter safe passage to the ground.

The Martell's had waited patiently outside Sunspear's gates for Rhaenys. Elia towered over everyone like a vast nude mountain and Elia looked down and saw Oberyn's and Ellaria's blatant lust at the gloriously naked Giantess in front of them. Elia blushed and kept her hand to the ground and proclaimed:

"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE, SWEET DREAMS. OBERYN, ELLARIA…"

Elia softly giggled as her two lovers waited patiently for what was to come next. _They are both so precious._

"COULD YOU ACCOMPANY ME TO MY BED TONIGHT?" Oberyn and Ellaria laughed and cheered their consent and they walked back to her waiting hand. They climbed aboard and as Elia straightened herself up; she waved back at her family, blew a large kiss to the ground and announced:

"GOODNIGHT MY DEAR FAMILY." Elia walked back to Kings Landing and saw her family return peacefully back inside the castle walls of Sunspear.

Elia walked back to the capital, but her eyes were solely fixed on the two gorgeous people on her palm. Even in the darkness Elia admired the handsome features of her beloved brother, and stared at the heaving cleavage of Ellaria Sand trapped impatiently in a fine dress. _I love them so much; I can't wait for tonight's activities._ Elia had reached back to the city and her smile beamed as her people cheered her return. Elia was anxious for her pleasures so she did everything she had wanted to do in the capital quickly; she inspected various parts of the city and began planning in her head what to repair tomorrow. Elia was going full pelt in her internal planning and as she was finishing her final inspections she noticed Lord Eddard Stark. Elia looked down and gave a respectful bow:

"LORD EDDARD, I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR DUTIES TODAY."

Stark looked uptight and defensive around the giantess, so Elia nudged herself closer and said:

"YOUR SISTER IS SAFE AND WELL IN WINTERFELL. I STILL NEED YOU HERE, BUT WHEN YOUR SISTER IS READY TO GIVE BIRTH, I SHALL RETURN YOU HOME."

Lord Stark nodded his head and whispered very softly, "Thank you Princess."

Elia smiled at the great lord and she moved herself in a straight upright position and as she surveyed the city around her she announced: "I WILL HELP REBUILD THIS CITY FURTHER TOMORROW. FOR NOW I SHALL RETIRE FOR THE NIGHT. FAREWELL."

Elia waved as the people waved and cheered down on the streets. Elia stared at her two precious little lovers on her hands and as she was practically salivating thinking about what they will do tonight, she announced:

"TIME FOR SOME GOOD FUN." Oberyn and Ellaria were ready and Elia began walking westward to the Sunset Sea.

Elia quickly reached the Western coast and despite her great height, Elia was careful with her passengers so she held her hand up slightly past her face and took slow but long strides with her titanic feet. Within no time at all Elia walked closer and closer to the deceiving great mist and despite her enormous 10 Mile frame, the water was so deep it actually reached to her waist. Elia soon walked through the great mist, but Elia was not daunted and continued westward. Within moments she walked straight through it and saw the vast unknown continent in the distance. Elia looked at Oberyn and Ellaria's awe at how fast they have arrived at this land that until yesterday was completely unknown to the rest of the world. Elia landed her incredible feet on the eastern coast of this beautiful green land and she took one great look and then looked downwards and smiled at her lovers and announced:

"I AM IN THE MOOD FOR SOME SWEET LOVING."

Elia noticed how soaked with water her humongous legs and waist were from traversing the large deep ocean so she instinctively began to dry her legs off with her free hand. Elia looked down on her two lovers and all three stared at each other with unrestrained lust until the Giantess asked:

"WHERE WOULD YOU TWO LIKE TO START?" Oberyn immediately looked at Ellaria and Ellaria's face blushed crimson and as she looked straight at Oberyn and then the seemingly all-encompassing Giantess, she said:

"Well, I really really enjoyed licking your armpits last night. Could we start at that?"

Oberyn softly chuckled but Elia was transfixed. _Ellaria understands and shares my strange desires; she is such a lovely woman._ A huge smirk grew from Elia's face and her bright brown eyes brightened like twin suns and said:

"YES THAT SOUNDS FANTASTIC." Elia softly knelt down and put her exquisitely massive posterior on the floor and slowly but surely laid down across the large but empty landscape. _No worries, all of this vast country's inhabitants are safely underground._ Elia put her passengers past her ginormous full breasts and onto her left armpit and both knelt down and got to work.

The armpit smelled strong with Elia's scent, but Ellaria absolutely loved licking her Goddesses moist armpit and even moved slightly past a spot of built up sweat and drank from this large puddle of built-up sweat juice with gleeful abandon. Elia loved Ellaria's demonstration and Elia's great eyes briefly matched with Ellaria's petite but extremely bright eyes and Elia smirked and put her hand down to her crotch and began rubbing her pussy. Elia's fingers entered her wet opening and she began inserting her fingers with a somewhat slow pace, but as she noticed Ellaria's laugh and increasing her own pace in licking her smooth skin, this proportionally increased Elia's fingering. Elia began to grow as her sexual release poured through her. Elia laughed as she noticed her body expanding, but was careful not to harm her precious lovers so she took them out from her armpit and back properly on her hand. She slowed down again when she saw her lovers, but her fingers went into overdrive again as she saw Oberyn taking off his trousers and was whacking his great big cock with his hands. _Gods I love this._ Elia stared at her dear lovers and said:

"THAT FELT REALLY NICE. OKAY OBERYN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

Oberyn had a massive smile as he took off his shirt, showing his bare chest and said:

"We pleasured you up there, now we want to pleasure you down below."

Ellaria's face showed great depravity as without a word she stripped off and threw her own clothes away with great abandon. Elia was openly leering at Ellaria's gorgeous breasts and her magnificent golden body.

Elia smiled and said: "WOULD YOU MIND IF YOU STARTED HERE ON MY HAND. I REALLY WANT TO WATCH."

Oberyn immediately put his muscular arms around Ellaria's waist and they shared a deep kiss, Elia could not resist and she moved her hand in closer to her face and she kissed both of her sweet lovers. The romance briefly died as all three laughed after Elia's colossal lips left her miniscule lovers. Oberyn looked up and quipped:

"I knew you could not resist your two gorgeous little lovers. Do you want us to continue in your glorious pussy?"

Elia wanted to see them at their pleasure and said: "I LOVE SEEING YOU TWO IN ACTION, WHENEVER YOU ARE READY I WANT TO WATCH."

Both Oberyn and Ellaria looked at each other and they again shared a deep kiss, but Ellaria quickly knelt down and stroked Oberyn's large erect penis, but Oberyn clearly wanted to finish inside of Ellaria so they quickly lay down on Elia's soft palm and Oberyn quickly penetrated Ellaria's soft pussy and began pumping his cock in and out of her in perfect rhythm. Elia was just staring at her two lovers and she began fingering herself again, going faster and faster and she shot up in size, growing and growing as her horniness increased. All three orgasmed at the same time and Elia screamed in pleasure, completely dominating all sound over her two miniscule lovers.

Elia's growth doubled and she was now an incredible 20 miles tall. As Oberyn and Ellaria recovered from their lovemaking, they stared in awe at the even bigger Giantess that lay before them. All three was exhausted and wanted to wait for their next go-around. Elia sat herself up and they began to talk. Despite her extreme size compared to her miniscule brother, Elia listened with a loving deference at Oberyn's tales of mischief. The tales Oberyn told were humorous, but it took a serious turn as Oberyn began talking about their childhood together in Dorne.

"Do you remember when Mother told you that you would be well enough to accompany her to Casterly Rock?" Oberyn asked. Elia smiled softly at the memory. _Of course I remember that._ Elia was too sickly throughout her childhood to venture past the Water Gardens, and even that was a relative rarity. Elia spent most of her childhood in the family castle, and she dreamt of seeing the other Kingdom's of Westeros. She dreamed of sailing the many seas of the world in a nice strong ship. _Shame the poetic Rhaegar never had the same desires; it could have spared a lot of horror._ The adventurous Oberyn spent time squiring around Dorne, even at a young age he had already slept with various beautiful women. _And men, Oberyn likes his men as well. I wonder what that would be like to watch?_ However Oberyn's journeys did not last too long. Oberyn always returned home soon enough to spend time with his beloved sister who did not have the physical strength to venture far. _I loved Oberyn's presents and tales of the outside world. He was such a good brother._

Elia looked at Oberyn and said, "I WAS SO HAPPY." Elia cried tears of joy on that lovely day at the news of her journey and shared many a laugh with Oberyn about what adventures they would find. Elia then remembered the journey and her many suitors, and the many japes and nicknames Oberyn gave them. _He was always possessive around me._ Elia smiled that she finally got the man she had always dreamed of, but then felt sadness at how much Oberyn had to do for her and she said to him:

"I WILL NEVER FORGET EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER DONE FOR ME OBERYN. YOU GAVE ME SO MUCH JOY WHEN I WAS A SICKLY LITTLE GIRL."

Oberyn looked up as he held Ellaria's hand and said, "It was always my pleasure, I always loved being there for you. You are my sister, and my dearest friend. I love you so much." Elia beamed a ginormous smile and she moved her hand and kissed both of her lovers again.

The conversation continued and Ellaria spoke about her childhood in her father's castle. Even though Dorne treated their natural born children better than most of the other Kingdom's, Ellaria was still a bastard in the law's eye and there was always a certain unspoken distance with her family because of it. They all talked softly and Elia just imagined all three of them doing this for the rest of their lives. _Ellaria is such a lovely woman, she is so open minded, and kind hearted. And she is so beautiful._ Elia looked at the gorgeous woman that sat before her and said:

"YOU HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY ELLARIA."

Ellaria beamed a massive smile as Oberyn hugged her and said, "Me too dear."

Elia imagined the future, when the Red Keep would be rebuilt. Elia just imagined Ellaria living and sharing in the family life. Elia still hoped that Oberyn and Ellaria would share many children together. _I want Oberyn's other children near as well._ Elia wanted to help raise her brother's children; they would be such lovely company for Rhaenys and Aegon. Elia smiled at these thoughts and said:

"ELLARIA. I WANT THIS TO CONTINUE. I LOVE YOU, AND I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE LIVING WITH ME." Ellaria began to cry, but they were tears of joy as a massive smile engulfed her face. Ellaria looked up as she dried her tears and said:

"Of course I would love to my dear Goddess. You both have made me so happy, and it gladdens my heart to be with such special people. To seal this, could I?"

Ellaria playfully paused and Elia hooked herself to Ellaria's bait and asked, "KISS MY FEET?"

Ellaria laughed and screamed out, "Of course!"

Elia stood herself up to her new great height and she softly put both of her lovers on the ground, by her vast feet. Oberyn and Ellaria stared up and saw Elia's glorious breasts looming over them, her vast pussy looking like a massive hole in the sky, and marvelled by the fact that Elia's toes alone towered over them completely. Ellaria walked up to Elia's big toe and gave a nice soft kiss. Elia felt this with her enhanced senses and smiled. _This is bliss._ Very quickly both Ellaria and Oberyn got into the groove and they kissed and caressed Elia's humongous big toe like as if it was a lover itself. Ellaria loved that her secret passion for women's feet was now being realised, but at an extreme scale than previously expected. Elia enjoyed the scene very much and loved the fact that her lovers willingly complied with her desires and that herself and Ellaria was able to fulfil their passions together. _And Oberyn, I have always wanted him._ Elia began to feel very horny again. _I need them both inside of me._ But then Elia had another idea, _I want them on my glorious breasts as well._

Elia looked down and announced: "I LOVE THIS SO MUCH, BUT DO YOU TWO FANCY FONDLING MY BREASTS?" Both Oberyn and Ellaria were salivating at the prospect so Elia picked them up, got back on the ground, lay down and put them both on her ginormous breasts. Oberyn and Ellaria got to Elia's enormous nipple and began stroking and licking it. Elia was aroused immediately and felt her nipple growing from the feeling. All three loved the foreplay and Elia laughed as she noticed Ellaria's soft kisses to her nipple, whereas Oberyn was stroking and licking at great pace. Elia felt even more aroused and watched blissfully at the dutiful worship her lovers gave her gorgeous breast.

By this time this continent began to get dark and Elia looked down on her lovers and said: "IT IS TIME FOR OUR FINAL ROUND."

Elia picked up her lovers and she gave a sultry look at her lovers and without a word being exchanged, Oberyn and Ellaria began fondling each other, with Oberyn cupping Ellaria's bountiful bosom with his hands, and Ellaria grabbing Oberyn's erect cock. They played with one another as Ellaria tugged Oberyn's cock and Oberyn licking Ellaria's own engorged nipple. They quickly kissed again and they lay back down and began their love making again. Elia was enamoured by both of her lover's beautiful movements and she began to grow again as she fingered herself. As much fun as it was for Elia to watch, she wanted to feel them inside of her, so she moved her hand down to her wet crotch and announced:

"GET READY MY DEARS." Oberyn and Ellaria rolled themselves inside of her cavernous pussy and Elia slid them further inside of her. As Elia sensed they were a safe distance inside of her, she began fingering herself. She inserted her huge digits faster and faster, her growth increasing at a rapid pace and as she felt her lovers inside her ultra-sensitive pussy, she began to climax and she reached her peak and screamed her satisfaction.

Elia was panting heavily as sweat glistened over her gorgeous golden body. Elia noticed that she was far larger in size than before and she estimated that she grew to around 50 miles in height. Elia was too exhausted to stand up, so she put her hand inside her crotch and took out her two very wet lovers. Ellaria and Oberyn were soaked with Elia's love juices. Elia gave a cheeky smile and gently licked her lovers clean. _They taste delicious._ Elia's humongous but very sensitive tongue flicked over Oberyn's flaccid penis and Ellaria's pussy and all three laughed amorously. _They taste delicious down below as well._ Elia looked down at her lovers and said:

"IT IS GETTING LATE MY TWO GORGEOUS LOVERS. I THINK IT IS TIME TO CALL IT A NIGHT." Elia kissed both Oberyn and Ellaria and smiled:

"TIME TO GO TO YOUR BEDS." Elia looked at them both and said, "GOODNIGHT." And as her lovers reciprocated farewells back at her, she inserted them into the warm safety of her pussy.

Elia lay back down and stared at the clear night sky. Elia stared at the stars and wondered. _Are there any other worlds like this one?_ Oberyn discussed the Maester's hypothesis that the Gods have possibly made other worlds similar to this one throughout the skies. _If there are other worlds, I wonder if there are other Giantesses like me on them._ Elia looked at the beautiful tranquillity of the night sky and thinking about all the beautiful things she had seen today. Elia thought about her lovely daughter Rhaenys and imagining her soft laughter and kind words. Elia imagined her entire family living peacefully in the Red Keep and imagined Rhaenys and Aegon growing up and having families of their own. Elia smiled at these thoughts and she began falling asleep and within moments the humongous Elia dozed off and fell into the world of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 10

Elia was alert. The Giantess felt that she was far above in the cloudless heavens as she spied a small peaceful village doing its work for the day. None of the incredibly miniscule people seemed to either notice or care that a nude 50 mile Giantess was watching their actions as patiently as a cloud hovering through the air. The people in this small village were all wearing simple clothes, men wearing brown shirts, women wearing old worn dresses. Every single person in the village was shoeless, their soles dusty with the dry dirt on the ground. King's Landing this was not. Despite the clear lack of wealth, the people were industrious and all were clearly going to and fro with great purpose. The only building that was not a wooden hut in this tiny village was a very small chapel that was teeming with people. The mass of bodies reminded Elia of seeing ants scurrying across the plain land. However despite this viewpoint Elia enjoyed watching these people living out their lives. The great Giantess felt at peace whilst she staring at this pastoral landscape, however Elia Martell had one singular thought as she processed everything she saw. _This is all a dream._

 _Is it now?_ A sharp bite of a voice called out as a great cold began to linger as dark clouds began to form above Elia's massive nude frame. _I know that voice,_ Elia mused at the darkening mood. _Do you now?_ Replied the same icy voice that called out to her just before. Elia Martell could not see where this voice was coming from, but Elia could see a vast swarm of those vile creatures rushing towards the village. Their faces were a mixture between rotting flesh that still had at least some minor semblance of humanity intact, whilst the others were merely animated skeletons stripped of all flesh. Elia saw everyone panicking as these things swarmed over everyone and began an awful assault. In a blind panic Elia stamped her massive foot to the ground with great intensity.

Elia looked down at the land below her and she could not see anything. The land was now completely barren. A complete sense of dread filled Elia's soul as she lifted her massive sole up above the ground and she saw red. _Oh no._ Elia moved her face closer to her foot and she saw a smattering of crushed limbs and skulls with faces that bulged out and seemingly staring at Elia accusingly. _Oh no._ Elia's face dropped from her shock but it was the fact that the blood only covered a miniscule amount of her sole that truly haunted her. _Seven Hells, I am that truly powerful_ , Elia mused in abject horror.

 _Yes you are,_ replied the same cold voice. Elia's shock metamorphosed into blind rage, _Where are you coward?_ The voice laughed and laughed and laughed. The laugh was shrill and stabbed Elia's ears like sharpened icicles. _If you could see me what difference would it actually make?_ This thing asked,Elia had stopped to think about this. _This is all a dream. None of this is actually happening. I am imagining all of this._ The sharp cold had returned to plague Elia and her naked skin felt the cold and in her heightened state she could sense this cold entity's desire to speak. _Well that shows your state of mind then, doesn't it?_ As the voice faded out, the creature's body faded itself in to Elia's view. The creature looked a grotesque parody of nobility with his icy crown and stiff posture betrayed by those probing eyes. The creature's eyes were a blue so strong and penetrating that a man could freeze in them. Elia could not tell if the creature was as big as her, or as small as those villagers crushed into her sole. All of Elia's senses faded in a strange fog of snow and ice.

The creature seemed to be waiting impatiently and as Elia was staring into the abyss that was the creature's eyes, he asked: _Has that eased your mind, seeing me?_ Elia's gaze continued straight at the creature as she spat out harshly: _It will ease my mind when you and those vile things are destroyed once and for all._ The thing just laughed a harsh croaking sound. Elia just looked at this creature with disgust. The empowered Giantess who could rebuild entire cities on her own refused to be cowed by such a horrible thing. The piercing blue eyes of the creature stared at the golden brown eyes of the Giantess and he replied: _You still do not get it. If you destroy me, then you shall destroy everyone else._ Elia would not give the creature the satisfaction of cowering away and continued staring at it, the creature just smiled. _After that, after you have done the deed and destroy me, it'll be all you. Only you._

Elia still stared at the creature but her mind was all over the place. Some part of her wanted to run away, some part wanted to crush this thing in the ground into paste. Elia just continued her stare, refusing even to blink and blurted out: _I am not afraid of you._ The creature's smile curdled and he looked grimly at the bold Giantess: _Just because you have grown to a stupendous size and bare your nude flesh to the world does not mean that you are fearless. Deep down you are still the frightened little girl constantly in battle with your own frail fragile body._ The creatures seemingly leered over Elia's nude frame, and Elia could sense this thing staring first at her generous breasts, and then staring at her crotch. She never felt so naked, but she refused to look away from the creature's horrible eyes. The creature smirked and continued: _If you are not frightened for yourself, you should be for everyone you love._ Elia froze in horror but she refused to look away. _Oberyn Martell, yes I said Oberyn brotherfucker, your little bastard whore Ellaria Sand. Noble Doran Martell, that foreign bitch of his Mellario of Norvos, their precious daughter Arianne and the little babe Quentyn. But of course_ _last but not least the fruits of your womb, brave little Rhaenys and the babe King Aegon._ Elia seethed with rage as this thing mocked her family and the Giantess hated this evil creature with ever fibre in her body. _I know everyone you love and I look forward to turning every single one of them. But I look forward to turning your little King the most. What is a crown on a babe's head to the Night's King?_

Elia listened to the icy demon's every word, but whilst her stomach was full of butterflies the size of eagles, her resolve had never been stronger. Elia gave one more look at the vile creature and said: _You know my family, you know everyone I love._ The creature gave a predatory smile but Elia continued on regardless. _But you must also know my family's words. You may try to scare me, threaten me, and mock me. But at the end of the day, I will defeat you and I shall destroy you._ The creature looked on as his smile vanished. _I may be a Giantess, and you think that is my weakness as well as my strength, but I will not win this war on my own. Everyone shall share in to your demise. I shall allow no division; we will all be united when you strike. We shall be Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken!"_

The creature face grimaced and it faded out of Elia's vision in a great hurry. As the creature disappeared from view in a storm of ice and snow, Elia exhaled a great gust of air out from her titanic lungs and a great surge of energy rushed through her veins. _I will prevail against this monster, I know it._ Elia had noticed that the great storm of darkened clouds had dissolved and the great beaming sun had returned and shone in its infinite glory. Elia smiled as she remembered her family's sigil. _Everything eventually bows to the Sun._ The landscape changed from under Elia's feet and she saw King's Landing looming greatly in the background. Elia softly walked and loomed over the capital. It looked unrecognisable to her. The city was rebuilt and looked newer and cleaner than she ever remembered. The roads looked stronger and even the smell of the city had greatly improved.

Elia looked over to the Red Keep. It was completely repaired. She saw in the great yard inside the castle's walls a great number of people. Elia first noticed Prince Doran and Lady Mellario standing and talking, as a boy was playing with an infant besides them. Elia saw her beloved Oberyn and Ellaria, with a little girl holding Oberyn's hand, and a small babe on Ellaria's arms. Besides them she saw a gaggle of girls of varying ages, all looking as different as the season's. Besides them she saw a young Dornish maiden talking and laughing to a younger girl of similar looks next to her. The younger girl looked untroubled and smiled sweetly at the older girl's japes. Near them Elia spied a white haired boy of a similar age to the maiden, and saw him holding hands with a little girl who shared his hair colour. In the centre Elia saw a little boy also with white hair playing with wooden swords with an even younger boy with Raven black hair and deep grey eyes that were so dark they were almost black. She saw the elder boy hit his wooden sword so hard at the smaller boy's own wooden sword that he feel down. Elia noticed the older of the two hold his hand on the smaller one's head and heard him say:

"If you don't protect yourself, I'll ring your head like a bell." The older boy smiled as he ruffled the younger child's hair up, he quickly picked up the smaller child and they continued their game, with the smaller boy eager to match the elder.

Elia smiled at what she saw, but as she blinked she was suddenly back in the sandy deserts of Dorne and was overlooking the great castle of Sunspear. The castle looked as it ever did, and everything felt like home. The strong sea breeze could even be felt by such a ginormous Giantess like Elia, but she was not complaining. The breeze felt so nice on her smooth skin, and even felt nice over her exposed privates. She looked over the castle intently but her smile dropped as she saw her. Elia saw a pale sickly little girl overlooking the heaving harbour from her balcony. Elia noticed the blackened eye sockets juxtaposing with the whiteness of this girl's face, her hair so thin that it was almost transparent and the cough. It started softly but it extended and it ripped out of the girl's throat and the girl feel on the ground in agony and her eyes grew red from the pain as tears slowly escaped her pitiful eyes. Elia tried to look away but then she heard a maid crying out:

"Princess, Princess." This little maid was running a soft small pail of water to the girl and gave her a much needed cup of water. The girl's throat seemed satisfied and she stopped coughing, and her eyes grew less red and a small smile even appeared from her soft small lips. In the commotion a young lad ran in. Elia knew right away who this lad was. _Oberyn._ The young lad ran straight onto the scene and even quicker he picked up the girl softly and put her back onto the chair.

"Do you need anything Elia?" _Elia?_ Elia Martell remembered her constant illnesses as a young child. She remembered the spells where she was stuck in bed; she remembered the constant nausea, the pain. But Princess Elia did not remember herself looking like that ever in her life. _I look like death warmed up._ This young girl looked at her brother and was about to say something, but the boy gave such a kind but probing look that the girl clearly changed her mind of what she was going to say and said in almost a whisper:

"I think I want to go to bed." Oberyn smiled and he and the maid helped the frail girl and slowly walked her back to her bed. The Giantess could see past the little door that opened the balcony and saw Oberyn put his sister calmly into the large bed and tucked her in. The girl's quiet resolve was clearly breaking as her lips were trembling but before she could cry, Oberyn held her hand and stroked her hair with the other:

"Shhhh, It's okay my dear dear Sister. This will pass. It always does. Just remember, you are strong."

The girl began nodding her head in feeble protest but Oberyn looked straight at the girl's eyes and said:

"Yes you are. You are brave and so so strong for fighting this. You shall get better I promise you."

The little girl clearly trusted her younger brother as her face softened at his words, and Oberyn continued and said:

"I love you."

The girl croaked out, "I love you."

The Giantess had a small tear in her eye and stroked it away with her humongous finger. _Gods I love him so much._ Oberyn just looked down at the wretched child with a sad smile and said:

"Always remember our words my dear sweet Elia. We are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken."

As Oberyn's words sunk into both the child's mind as well as in the Giantess' mind as she was staring in the scene in front of her, a loud cascade of strange colours bombarded her vision and the Giantess was dizzy for a moment until she saw quite clearly her husband's bedchambers. Elia was stunned in seeing a grotesquely ugly man with pig like eyes and a pig like face making a horrific loud mess, throwing chairs and tables on the ground. The images made no sense to the Giantess until he saw this vile thing grab under the bed screaming:

"Get over here you little bitch!"

Elia looked in horror as she saw her precious daughter Rhaenys tugging onto the wooden beam holding the bed with all her might. Rhaenys' face was flush red and tears were flowing over her face. A great rumble was heard and sharp beams of light enter the room and the Giantess saw herself towering over the castle and heard her bellow:

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"

It felt like a mirror as Elia remembered clearly her daughter's beautiful eyes immediately drying up and staring at her Giantess mother with the pure happiness that only a child could muster. Even though it was not her saying it, an identical voice called out in a soft whisper:

"Climb up my hand."

This dream seemed both fast and slow as every word said in that initial conversation was repeated exactly as before. Elia saw herself reassure Rhaenys that:

"I'll never let them hurt you again."

Elia knew what was coming but she smiled as hard as she had before when Rhaenys simply said: "I love you Mamma."

Elia's heart fluttered as it did the first time and Elia repeated: "I love you with all my heart."

The timeline changed as Elia was just staring at her miniscule but utterly beautiful daughter; Elia was captivated by Rhaenys' innocence and complete trust in her despite their extreme size difference and Rhaenys was captivated by her Mother's incredible height and newfound power. _I love you so much Rhaenys._ Elia felt a presence and as she turned her head, everything around her had disappeared. There was no sky above her, no castle on the ground and no Rhaenys on her hand. Elia was staring at herself; she was staring at her exact duplicate and still stared in wonder at her glorious body, her pretty face, her massive breasts, nice pussy and large smooth feet. The other Elia smiled as the original was openly leering at her and she softly said:

"You did well today Elia. I am so very proud of you."

Elia just stared at her doppelgänger and asked: "Why?"

The other Elia smiled and said: "You have done what you needed to do today my dear. We will win in the end."

The original ran up to the duplicate and both shared a deep meaningful hug, their voluptuous breasts colliding. The feeling of the smooth skin in unison felt majestic to Elia and she stared in the beautiful brown eyes of her exact double.

The other Elia smiled and stroked her hand over the original's long brown hair and said: "Let's sit down we have things to discuss and not a particularly long time to do it in."

They both sat down and despite the floor looking like a dark infinite void, they were able to sit in relative comfort. Elia looked at this seemingly omnipresent other and began wondering about everything. _Is that White Walker even real?_

The other Elia smiled and said, "I can hear your thoughts dear."

Elia blushed as she remembered this being's great powers. They both smiled at one another and the original eventually forced herself to ask: "How close are we to them things returning to Westeros?"

The duplicate's own smile faded and said: "Soon. I don't know when, but it will be likely to occur when your children have grown up."

Elia's face dropped but the other reassured her: "You did well going to the Wall today. There are spells woven into its foundations. As long as the Wall is standing, those things cannot pass."

Elia absorbed her other's information like a sponge and a smile grew on her lips:

"Then the Wall shall grow and grow. I shall make the Wall grow so large that nothing could ever climb over or break through it!"

Elia felt manic as she described her plan, her other listened patiently and as the original's zeal shot through, the duplicate put a hand on her shoulder and said:

"That is a start dear, but sooner or later you will need to confront him."

The original's face calmed but instead of fear, Elia smirked and said, "Let that thing try, I shall destroy him and his ilk."

The other looked at her and softly advised, "You still have time, but whatever you plan you need to do quickly." The original nodded as the duplicate continued: "But remember, you are in control Elia Martell. You have shown strength and dignity today with how you dealt with Lyanna and Robert. I know it is tough, but you cannot have the perception of a sickly little girl, you are now a Giantess and you need to let it all go."

Elia heard everything but as soon as her twin finished speaking her eyes opened and she had returned to the world outside her head. She had noticed from how close the ground was to her that she had shrunk down to around 10 miles in her sleep. _Thinking about that vile thing no doubt did the trick._ It was still dark, but Elia surmised that it was getting close to morning in Westeros. _I can't have been asleep for more than a few hours._ Elia had thought about her sweet lovers safely inside the comfortable wet cave that was her pussy. Elia felt refreshed but accepted that her lovers would need their sleep and that mayhap some nights they did not need to make love. The thought gave Elia some sadness; _I may still roll over in my sleep._ Elia did not want to cause untold suffering to her people unknowingly but that meant that some evenings she would have to sleep on this vast continent alone. _Oh well, I am a big girl and I shall get over it._

Elia inserted a couple of fingers inside her magnificent crotch and softly pulled out her two lovers who woke up as they were lifting up softly in the air. Oberyn and Ellaria opened their eyes to the beautiful looming Giantess that was Elia Martell softly staring at them with a small smile on her lips. They both smiled at her and were stretching themselves awake. The Giantess looked apologetic and said:

"I KNOW IT IS STILL EARLY BUT IT IS NOW MORNING IN WESTEROS."

Both Oberyn and Ellaria stared at each other and gave a small nod. Elia smiled and said:

"I AM AT A REASONABLE HEIGHT. WE SHALL BE LEAVING IMMEDIATLEY."

But before Oberyn and Ellaria expressed any disappointment in that development, Elia put her hand closer and gave both of them a big sloppy kiss. Elia smiled and with an incredible accuracy she put her titanic lips over Oberyn's erect cock and began sucking it. Oberyn was in pure ecstasy and was amazed during his arousal at how Elia was able to suck him off with her phenomenally large tongue but it felt amazing and very quickly Oberyn came. Despite the microscopic amount of cum compared to her, Elia could taste Oberyn's cum and she laughed at how relaxed Oberyn was. Ellaria was fingering herself to this scene and Elia stared at the little woman's bouncing breasts and gorgeous face with a giant grin on her face. Their eyes interlocked and Elia laughed out:

"LET ME HELP YOU THERE ELLARIA." Ellaria moved her head down and with a similar accuracy to Oberyn, Elia licked Ellaria's pussy. Thunderbolts rushed through Ellaria's body as this gigantic goddesses tongue licked up and down, but it was the fact that this Giantess considered her pleasure to be important that made Ellaria so happy. Ellaria quickly orgasmed and screamed with obvious pleasure, but Elia smiled and even laughed as it was the words:

"Thank you my Goddess" that Ellaria screamed out as she came. _Ellaria is so sweet._

Both Oberyn and Ellaria were completely spent and Elia admired both of her lover's glorious bodies as they both lay on her hand. Elia could not stop staring at Oberyn's strong chiselled chest, or Ellaria's gorgeous breasts with her perfectly contented face. Elia could have stared at her lovers all day, but she had a city to repair and a wall to extend.

"LET'S GO HOME." Elia began her walk through the deep long ocean and was able to traverse through the fog within a few moments. Elia smiled as the sun shone onto her face as she crossed the fog and walked nearer and nearer to Westeros. She saw the inviting land and she instinctively walked south of it and followed the coast around until she saw the pleasant sight that was the great castle of Sunspear.

Elia's face brightened even further as whilst she saw Sunspear looming large by the coast, Rhaenys was already on the battlements eagerly awaiting her mother to return with a huge smile on her face. Rhaenys was wearing sweet looking sleeping clothes adorned with the Sun and the Spear of House Martell. _She may be a Dragon, but the blood of Nymeria flows through her veins._ Elia subtly put the naked Oberyn and Ellaria by the gates of Sunspear, subtle enough so Rhaenys did not notice their nakedness, and luckily the gate was already prepared for their entrance and they slinked inside quickly, but not before both Oberyn and Ellaria flashed the Giantess a lustful smile. Elia smiled at her lovers and she then looked at Rhaenys' innocent face and felt greatly inspired for the day ahead, and she called out when she was right by her old home and she knelt her all-encompassing face right next to her daughter:

"GOOD MORNING RHAENYS." Rhaenys smiled and called out:

"Good morning mother. Have we got a busy day today?"

Elia smiled and replied as softly as she could: "YES MY DEAR, WE HAVE A LOT TO DO TODAY."

Elia gave her daughter a quick kiss and her daughter reciprocated in kind on Elia's own humongous lips. Elia smiled and both mother and daughter looked straight into each other's eyes in perfect comfort and Elia said with a massive smile on her lips:

"AND I COULD NOT DO IT WITHOUT YOU. YOU ARE MY ROCK AS WELL AS MY TREASURE. LET'S SHOW EVERYONE HOW STRONG WE BOTH ARE."


	11. Chapter 11

Elia's Empowerment Chapter 11

The Giantess stared at both her beautiful daughter and at the peaceful serenity of the land around her. It was still fairly early in the morning and though she had plenty of work to do in the capital, Elia Martell wanted some Mother Daughter bonding time with her precious Rhaenys. A giant smirk littered itself on Elia's gorgeous face and she asked her daughter:

"RHAENYS, DARLING. DO YOU FANCY A RIDE ON MOTHER'S LOVELY MASSIVE HAND?"

Rhaenys was smiling and nodded her head up and down impatiently and she called out: "Yes, yes of course Mamma!"

Elia smiled and she put her massive palm over the battlements of Sunspear, and Rhaenys quickly ran towards it and got on her Mother's ginormous finger. Elia softly rose herself to her full height and saw the full beauty of the day ahead.

Elia had noticed, as she stood up properly, the full unadulterated joy that was on Rhaenys' face as she rose further and further into the heavens. As Elia reached her full height of 10 miles the Giantess softly laughed as Rhaenys' face was a picture of pure awe at the surroundings. They were overlooking the Narrow Sea and Elia smiled as she could see beyond the Sea and see the western parts of Essos. It was a beautiful sunny day but there were a few clouds sporadically floating around the sky. Elia could see Rhaenys' eyes staring at the few clouds. Elia softly smiled and said:

"DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH THE CLOUDS DEAR?"

Rhaenys nodded, so Elia walked a bit closer inland and held out her arm so it was so very close to a nearby cloud. It was a small wisp of a cloud but Rhaenys still shrieked with joy as she put her hand through it. Rhaenys laughed and called out:

"Your turn Mother!" Elia looked down and decided to humour her daughter so she took a finger from her spare hand and softly put her finger through the cloud. Rhaenys laughed at her Mother's strength as her finger completely annihilated the passing cloud.

Elia began softly walking through the Eastern coastline of Westeros and had a quiet conversation with her daughter. Elia smiled as Rhaenys talked about the games that Arianne had shown her before she went to bed last night:

"I really really did not want to stop playing, but Aunty Mellario told us it was nighty night, I did not want to leave the room."

Rhaenys smiled faded as she looked down on the ground. _She still thinks about it._ Elia's rage momentarily flashed inside as she remembered seeing her daughter getting dragged to her would-be death before she was able to save her. _Of course she still thinks about it._ Elia looked down at her beautiful daughter and began softly stroking her hair with her enormous finger; Rhaenys smiled retuned as she smiled contently and continued her conversation:

"So I asked if I can sleep with Arianne. Aunty said that was fine, provided we slept, we spoke for a while until Arianne dozed off." Rhaenys pulled a face which made Elia smile but then she thought about it:

"DID YOU GET MUCH SLEEP LAST NIGHT DEAR?"

Rhaenys looked up and gave a brief flicker of a smile, "Yes Mamma, I slept fine."

Elia looked down and said with her serious Motherly tone, "RHAENYS, YOU HAVE BEEN VERY BRAVE."

Rhaenys gave the same look as that sickly little girl gave to Oberyn in her dream and began looking back down at her mother's massive palm.

"YES YOU ARE RHAENYS. IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK, I AM ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU, OKAY?"

Rhaenys' smile was small, but it was a smile nonetheless and Rhaenys whispered quietly, "Okay Mamma."

Elia looked down at Rhaenys and as she continued stroking her soft hair, Elia thought about that other land where she spent her nights. _I wonder if I should take Rhaenys there. I do not want to harm her. Mayhaps I could commission a house or something like it if Rhaenys ever wanted to spend the night with me there._ Elia still worried if she tossed and turned in her sleep, especially with her dreams about that vile creature who fashioned itself, "The Night's King". _I can't risk it just yet. But once I am in control of whatever happens in my head. I'll show that land to her._

Elia walked along the eastern coast of Westeros, her ginormous nude frame was beginning to become a familiar sight to the various peoples of the realm. Elia could sense farmers and petty lords alike staring up into the heavens and having a gander at her massive breasts and her monolithic pussy. Elia felt pride at how beautiful she was, but with her daughter around her she did not feel the need to flaunt her body so she merely ignored everyone down at her. That included Lord Robert Baratheon at Storm's End. No doubt Elia would need to sort out the betrothal between Lord Robert and Princess Lyanna, but Elia was not in the mood to deal with him, and thus she gave one look at that castle and walked back southwards.

As Elia walked back towards her childhood home of Sunspear, Elia felt great suffering, and in a panic she looked out to the sea and lo and behold the Giantess spied a capsized ship near the other side of the Narrow Sea. It was a great Galley, filled with a great number of people, primarily slaves chained up and she saw that the ship was already sinking and those unlucky enough to be chained up going down with the ship. Without a word Elia took a few deliberate but quick steps into the sea and quickly reached the battered ship. Rhaenys could clearly understand what was going on and she gave her mother a nod and softly said:

"You saved me; you can do it for those people too, Mamma."

 _I love her so much._ Elia gave her daughter a massive smile and said: "YOU ARE MY ROCK RHAENYS."

The Giantess knelt down and scooped up the ship with her free hand, mindful of the fact that her daughter was on her free hand. Elia could sense exactly how many people were on that boat and as she sensed she did not grab every one of them, she carefully put the ship on her enormous palm near Rhaenys and with her spare hand she efficiently scooped up the remaining stragglers, her hands so big that she was able to grab everyone as they began to sink below the water.

Elia could see hundreds of tiny people of all different shapes and colours on her hand, with the few others on her other hand. Some were as pale as snow, with some others as black as charcoal. _They come from all over the world._ Elia remembered Aerys' constant cruel jibes at both her and her children. _She smells Dornish._ The first words Aerys said when he was presented to his first Grandchild. Elia also remembered the various women around the court making snide comments about her being from Dorne. _These people will get no such nonsense from me._ Everyone was all the same to the Giantess; they were all miniscule people that needed protection from the horrors that were to come and they all deserved to live quality lives of happiness and love.

Elia began walking back to the shoreline, Elia could tell from her incredibly heightened senses that she had saved everyone. Nobody had drowned. A small smile formed on Elia's mighty lips, but an even bigger one enveloped as she noticed Rhaenys walking towards a chained girl around her age soaking wet and crying, and she saw Rhaenys give her a big hug and stroked her hair helping her to calm down. Tears were rolling freely from Elia's humongous eyes as she saw Rhaenys calm the little girl down and holding her shoulders gently as the chained girl had stopped crying. Elia had never been so proud of her daughter. _I hope I can have a hundredth part of her courage and dignity someday._

Elia's tears had dried by the time she returned to Sunspear. The castle was fully awaked and she could see Prince Doran and Lady Mellario on the battlements, and could see the refugees from the Hellholt looking at the Giantess with a quiet pride. Elia had knelt and put her hand by the castle walls and she had gently placed the damaged ship and all of its inhabitants onto the ground. There were 300 slaves, all chained into pairs and wearing horribly tattered clothes and she saw 20 slave masters. Elia looked at her brother and said:

"I WANT EVERYONE'S CHAINS UNCUT IMMEDIATLEY."

At that point most of the slaves were chanting, "Mysha." _Mysha._ Elia suddenly remembered her dream on her first night as a powerful Giantess, and she remembered seeing an entire country of slaves liberated chanting that name at her. _Is that my destiny? Am I to be a liberator?_ Elia had never had any dealings with slavery of any kind. To her it felt like a horrible but far away problem half a world away. _The world is not such a big place anymore at this wonderful height._ Now seeing a group of people almost drown senselessly just because they were bound together and to be sold at a market like livestock….Elia was enraged. _The world has changed, and I have a duty to stop this scourge._

Elia still noticed Rhaenys comforting that little girl and even giving soft words to a chained up woman beside her. Elia looked at Rhaenys and gave a massive smile:

"SEVEN BLESS YOU RHAENYS." Rhaenys smiled and Elia saw in the corner of her eye a group of Doran's household guard appear to begin freeing the enslaved captives. Elia looked at her daughter and gently picked her back up and she also picked up that little girl, and she had put them on the battlements next to Mellario and said:

"YOU ARE EVERYTHING I WISH TO BE RHAENYS." Rhaenys gave a curtsy, and blushed smiling as Mellario held her hand, but Rhaenys continued comforting that girl who looked in awe at the Giantess who picked them up with absolute ease, not quite believing the fantastical Giantess that stood in front of her.

Elia smiled at both of the children, and saw the little girl smile as her bonds were cut, Elia saw the little girl hug Rhaenys as her arms became free. Elia smiled at the lovely scene. _They will sing songs of this day, west and east._ Elia averted her gaze from the castle to the ground below her and said:

"DO ANY OF YOU FINE FOLK SPEAK THE COMMON TONGUE?"

"I do!" Shouted a very young girl on the ground, Elia looked down and saw a chained girl, lightly tanned in complexion. She could have been 9 at the very most.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME, SWEET CHILD?"

The child looked straight at her and said, "My name is Mariah, your magnificence." _Magnificence? I like that._

Elia smiled and said, "MARIAH, EVERY SINGLE ENSLAVED PERSON ON THIS BOAT IS NOW FREE AND UNDER MY PROTECTION."

The little girl began to cry and she sank her head to the ground chanting:"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Elia rubbed her enormous finger over Mariah's hair and said:

"ALWAYS PLEASED TO SERVE. OUT OF INTEREST MARIAH, YOU SPEAK MY LANGUAGE, HOW MANY TONGUES DO YOU SPEAK?"

The little girl smiled and said, "28 your magnificence." _28? Seven Hells!_ Elia was gobsmacked at the little girl's boast, but could tell from her sweet face that she was telling the truth. A guard had come and smashed the chain that held the girl. Elia looked at the girl and said:

"MARIAH, COULD YOU DO ME THE HONOUR TO TELL THE REST OF THESE PEOPLE THAT THEY ARE SAFE AND WILL NEVER BE CHAINED AGAIN?" The little girl smiled and began her quest, running towards the nearest slave as the guards began unchaining the slaves in a quick unceremonious manner.

Elia smiled and then turned her attention to the slavers. She looked over at the crew that was transporting the people and said in an official voice:

"YOU ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION. SLAVERY IS OUTLAWED IN WESTEROS, BUT I AM WILLING TO LET YOU ALL RETURN BACK HOME SAFELY."

The crew murmured, some were petrified, others were whispering curses. One was bold enough to ask the Giantess in a broken accent:

"No offence, your greatness. We are thankful you saved us now. But when we get back for failing to get our cargo to our employer our throats will be cut."

Elia looked straight at this man: "PEOPLE ARE NOT CARGO. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO HARM SHALL COME TO ANY OF YOU FROM YOUR EMPLOYERS."

A thought crossed Elia's mind. It was bold, it was impulsive, but Elia did not care. She quickly got up and walked back towards the Narrow Sea. She entered it and she walked very gingerly and very soon she arrived at Lys, one of the Free Cities that was notorious for condoning slavery and as she saw the stunned fishermen and various other people by its coast and she announced:

"I KNOW AT LEAST A FEW CAN UNDERSTAND MY TONGUE. I WILL NOT ACCEPT OR CONDONE SLAVERY. IT IS WRONG AND THE VILE PRACTICE MUST END. I SHALL VISIT ALL OF THE SLAVE CAPITALS OF THIS WORLD AND DEMAND AN END TO SLAVERY. I SHALL GIVE THE EAST 90 DAYS TO PREPARE FOR THE END OF SLAVERY."

Everyone looked stunned and stared up at the gigantic Elia and was amazed as this nude colossus gave them such a demand, and all enslaved people of that city-state stared up at the Giantess in awe and in love that such an incredible and very beautiful being would care for them enough to demand their freedom. They too shouted and chanted, "Mysha!" The Giantess looked at the country one last time and said softly:

"DO NOT TRY ANYTHING FOOLISH, AND DO NO HARM TO ANY SLAVE. I WILL BE BACK VERY SOON, AND I SHALL KNOW."

Elia nodded her head and turned straight back for Westeros.

Elia swiftly returned to Sunspear and saw everyone in the great castle staring back at her with awe and respect. Elia noticed Oberyn and Ellaria in their sleeping clothes and they began to cheer her and within moments everyone bar the slavers began to cheer wildly for Elia. Elia smiled and began to blush and stood up proudly as her friends and loved ones give her a round of applause.

As the applause began to calm down, she knelt down towards the castle and she loomed over everything in the castle as she saw Rhaenys smile and cheer as loudly as anyone. Elia pulled her humongous lips together and softly kissed her daughter. The kiss briefly engulfed Rhaenys; afterwards both Rhaenys and Elia stared at one another, both perfectly at peace looking at the other and Elia simply said:

"I LOVE YOU."

Rhaenys replied back: "I love you too."

Elia began thinking about the duties she needed to do today, King's Landing's repairs would take a fair amount of time and she did not want to cause any further distress to the poor people on the ground beside her.

"RHAENYS DEAR, I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO REPAIR KING'S LANDING. COULD YOU DO A SPECIAL BIG GIRL DUTY AND LOOK AFTER THESE PEOPLE WHILE I AM WORKING."

Rhaenys smiled and shouted, "Of course Mother."

Elia kissed her daughter again and as she got up at her full height, she waved and said, "I WILL NOT BE TERRIBLY LONG."

Rhaenys and the others cheered, and as Elia turned northwards she distinctively heard the former slaves chanting, "Mysha, Mysha, Mysha." Elia smiled and resolved to sort out everything she needed too.

The great Giantess walked through the Kingdom's with incredible ease and everyone on the ground was in awe at seeing the mountainous nude Giantess walking with clear purpose and drive and many men openly ogled at the Giantesses heavenly breasts. Elia very quickly reached the Westerlands's. Out of courtesy Elia allowed Ser Jaime to spend another night with his family, but with five vacancies in the Kingsguard, and with Ser Barristan Selmy still injured, Ser Jaime would be needed to fulfil his duties to his King by the time the Red Keep was restored. Elia walked by each castle, the thoughts of the past washed over her. _Every single one of these bastard lord's tried to have me and mine killed. I will not mistreat them, but that does not mean I will love them._ With icy courtesy Elia picked up the materials stockpiled outside of the various castle's walls. No lordling was foolish enough to challenge Elia's patience and every castle had a reasonable level of materials outside their walls, all guarded by stout knights and loyal guards to stop any pilfering.

Elia toured through the various castles and by the time she had reached Casterly Rock her hands were full. The famous home of the Lannister's was ready as all three of Tywin Lannister's children were on the castle walls. Lady Cersei bore a pout that favoured her cheekbones, Ser Jaime was wearing his white cloak but was wearing a golden sword and the little lord Tyrion Lannister was looking down on the ground, but some words of encouragement from Ser Jaime gave the lad courage to look up at the Giantess. Elia looked across at them and as she safely deposited their bounty on her hands she announced in a softer voice than she anticipated:

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL. THIS WILL DO A LOT OF GOOD FOR THE PEOPLE OF KING'S LANDING."

Cersei merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. _This one clearly only cares about herself._ Elia ignored Cersei and looked at Ser Jaime and continued:

"YOU MUST KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO SER ARTHUR, SER OSWELL AND SER GEROLD." Ser Jaime merely nodded, words failed to escape his throat.

"YOU AND SER BARRISTAN ARE THE LAST TWO LEFT OF YOUR ORDER. SER BARRISTAN SELMY SHALL BE THE LORD COMMANDER. YOUR KING WILL BE SAFE IN SUNSPEAR UNTIL THE RED KEEP IS REPAIRED. UNTIL SUCH TIME I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO STAY WITH YOUR FAMILY, BUT WHEN EVERYTHING IS COMPLETED, I FULLY EXPECT YOU TO FULFIL YOUR DUTIES TO YOUR KING."

Ser Jaime nodded and whispered, "I swear Princess." Elia accepted this oath and she walked towards the capital.

It was still morning when Elia arrived at King's Landing and the Giantess smiled as her people cheered her arrival, particularly as they noticed the massive pile of materials that would be used to rebuild their city and their lives. Elia smiled but got focused on the tasks in front of her and for the next few hours the humongous Princess worked diligently in continuing her repairs. She began in the harbour and with a great effort by the start of the afternoon she was able to help repair the burnt out husk that was the harbour. Many labourers helped Elia with the finer details that a 10 mile tall Giantess could not do, but the tasks that would take a city months to complete, took the mighty Elia Martell hours in comparison.

Elia felt satisfied at how much better the harbour had looked already. Though she wanted to keep working until sunset, Elia wanted to catch up with her family and see how her guests were doing. Before Elia could stand up, the eunuch Varys appeared from the shadows by a bridge. Elia was impressed at the presence the spymaster had, even to her ginormous frame. Varys' face was much softer than his secretive demeanour and he bent one knee to the ground and said:

"Bless you, Princess Elia. In all the years I have lived I have never seen such compassion from such a powerful person and not just for your own people too."

Elia looked at the bald eunuch with instant distrust. _What game is he trying to play?_

Elia impatiently replied: "WHAT IS YOUR POINT LORD VARYS?"

Varys smiled and a shrill giggle escaped his lips. "Ending slavery is brave and incredibly honourable, I was born a slave and I do know the horrors that being born into bondage does." Elia's face did soften at this fact, and Varys softly continued: "I would very much like to help you, the system that enables slavery needs radical reform and frankly if I may say so Princess, that only an incredible being such as yourself can stop the deplorable trade, but I would have my uses."

Elia squinted at the strange man in front of her, she knew Varys was baiting her like a fisherman would his prey, but she chose to follow Varys' bait regardless and asked: "HOW?"

Varys smiled and said, "I have friends in the East, and my friends have many other friends. I have seen you deal with Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Targaryen, and you are genuinely interested in peace. I shall help you achieve this extraordinary vision in a peaceful manner."

Elia looked at the eunuch; many people were openly in awe at this man's powers of persuasion and knowledge, and Elia was no exception. The Giantess did not want to cause any misery on her people, if the great Slave Empires dared to defy her, blood would be shed. Innocents as well as the enslaved would be the casualties, as it had in war for time immemorial. _Or would it need to be that way?_ Elia did not want to ever become a monster; she would have to think of another way of dealing with potential problems. Elia's senses had grown to incredible proportions in a matter of days, what they would be like in 90 further days who could truly say? Elia had a plan and she nodded respectably at Varys and said:

"I SHALL ACCEPT YOUR HELP, ANY ARRANGEMENTS YOU NEED TO DO TO END SLAVERY I ACCEPT. BUT TELL YOUR FRIENDS THIS. I AM NOT A DRAGON. I SHALL NOT DESTROY WHOLE CITIES BLINDLY TO THE GROUND. I WOULD INSTEAD GO UP TO EACH SLAVE MASTER WHO DEFYS ME AND DESTROY THEM INDIVIDUALLY UNTIL THE OTHER SLAVERS TAKE THE HINT. I WILL NOT SHED THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT, BUT I SHALL GLADLY DESTROY THE WICKED AND THE EVIL."

Varys looked at the passionate Giantess solemnly and nodded a farewell and Elia Martell felt satisfied that her plans would come to fruition. Elia looked over the landscape and saw the swarms of people in the capital:

"I SHALL NOT BE TERRIBLY LONG MY GOOD SUBJECTS. I SHALL BE BACK WITHIN THE HOUR." Elia took a gigantic stride out of the city and walked down south back to Dorne.

The walk back down to her beloved homeland was mercifully brief for the Giantess Elia Martell; she looked at the beautiful land and saw in the distance the lovely castle Sunspear with her even lovelier family inside. By the time Elia had arrived back at the castle, every single freed slave was safely inside the castle walls, but Elia could hear them talking in a myriad of tongues, the languages were numerous but the primary languages amongst the slaves was High Valyrian which Elia could make out maybe one word in five. As the drawbridge opened some of the slaves rushed out, they were all washed and dressed and looked like they were no longer at death's door. Elia smiled as she saw Rhaenys holding the same little girl's hand. Elia also saw Oberyn and Ellaria playing with a gaggle of children who were following them at their heels. Oberyn spoke fluent High Valyrian and was clearly holding conversation with the children. Oberyn smiled, looked up and waved, even though Elia did not know too much Valyrian she could tell Oberyn was saying:

"That Giant is my sister, amazing isn't it?" Elia blushed with pride as she surveyed the scenes around her.

Elia knelt down and spied around the castle walls and saw the little girl Mariah conversing with Doran. They spoke amicably, but it was not a way an adult would talk to a little girl. Mariah despite being on a slave-ship, she appeared confident and highly articulate. Prince Doran politely excused himself, moved out of the way and began a conversation with a large man with skin so dark Elia was stunned speechless until she realised what it was. _That man has been burnt, horribly._ Elia surmised that this fellow was a priest for the Fire God who was worshipped throughout the East. Elia looked at the man uneasily, especially as her ring glowed softly as she saw the man. _He knows things. He is touched with the great magic._

As Elia was staring at this burnt out man he noticed her, and their eyes connected and this burnt man did not look away and asked: "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. May I have a few words?"

Elia was nervous at speaking to this man, but refused to show any weakness or prejudice so she merely called out: "OF COURSE."

The burnt man moved closer and said: "We are all so happy and thankful for what you have done for us, your magnificence." Elia smiled nervously at the compliment but the man continued, "We are also thankful that you will end slavery, but after then what will you do?"

Elia looked confused and blurted out: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

The man looked at the Giantess with good natured patience, like a tutor with a pupil who is struggling with a concept. He smiled and said, "Once you end slavery. What happens to the Masters?"

Elia had not thought that far ahead, the powerful man looked on patiently as Elia said, "WELL, THOSE WHO REPENT AND ALLOW THEIR SLAVES FREEDOM WILL BE ALLOWED TO LIVE. THOSE WHO DO NOT ALLOW THEIR SLAVES THEIR FREEDOM WILL NOT."

The burnt man looked slightly annoyed, "The slaves will still be enslaved. The Masters will just call it something else. You know this."

Elia looked at the great burnt out figure and felt a strange presence from just his dark brown eyes. Elia looked at the man and softly asked: "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?"

The man softly smiled and said in a voice that was barely a whisper, "Be who you were born to be. You are great, you are powerful. You can change everything." The great burnt man paused; Elia looked surprised but the burnt man merely smirked as he was looking up at the Giantess and with a great boom he merely called out: "It is the will of the Lord of Light that you protect all of this world's children from the great Other's clutches."

Elia was stunned silent; everyone had noticed the Giantess' face drop into a confused sadness. Rhaenys ran up to her mother, with this small mute child seemingly tied to Rhaenys' hand following along, and Elia's precious daughter hugged her mother's bottom lip and give her a small kiss:

"It is okay mother, and everything is going to be fine."

Elia smiled at her daughter's reassurances but the great burnt out man looked on and stared at the Giantess, calling out: "You know what needs to be done."

Prince Oberyn with some haste went up to the burnt man and shouted at him, "How dare you presume to tell my sister anything! My sister is the one who saved you today; my sister is the one in control of the situation, not some fire god. Leave your faith out of this."

The burnt man was clearly humouring Oberyn as he gave a mocking smile which only infuriated Oberyn further. Ellaria caught up and was pleading for her lover to calm down, but before things got out of control the Giantess boomed out:

"ENOUGH! I HAVE GIVEN THE MASTERS MY WORD AND I SHALL GIVE THEM TIME TO END SLAVERY PEACEFULLY. I WILL GIVE THEM ALL THE BENEFIT OF ASSUMING THEY WILL HEED MY CALL. WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS IS A BRIDGE THAT I SHALL CROSS THEN." The burnt man looked on passively, Elia faltered slightly but she quickly regained her composure and continued: "YOU ARE RIGHT, I NEED TO PROTECT EVERYONE AND THAT IS WHAT I AM DOING." Elia looked over at her court at Sunspear. The former slaves largely looked on at the Giantess with deference, and saw her family giving soft looks of encouragement with Rhaenys giving a kindly smile.

Elia looked across the Narrow Sea and sped Dragonstone. She remembered the visions she saw, and remembered seeing a hard cold man thinking about the future. _I glimpsed Aegon the Conqueror, I'm sure it was him._ Elia wanted to see if the past could give her a clue on how to proceed with the present and the future. With a look of determination she looked down towards everyone and announced:

"I AM GOING TO CONTINUE MY WORK. WE SHALL CONTINUE THIS MATTER LATER." Elia looked at her daughter and she gave her a quick tender kiss, and Elia smiled at seeing Rhaenys reactions. Elia stood back up at her great height and gave a soft wave and walked out to the coast to Dragonstone.

Elia felt determined and wanted to see if she could control the visions she saw when she arrived at Dragonstone the day before. It was a very short walk and within moments she was standing right next to the haunted grim castle staring out to the sea like a threat of evil. Elia's massive ring glowed greatly and a bombardment of images rushed through her head.

Dragons. Fire. Soldiers. Elia Martell saw men with banners of long extinct houses, fighting a lost cause as Dragons flew in the air and burnt them all down to the ground. The sound of agonising screaming shook Elia to the bone, she tried to push those horrible thoughts away but they intensified. The smell of burnt skin turned Elia's stomach and Elia wanted no part of this horror. _Let this end._ Elia was close to walking away until she heard voices.

 _We must go back East. The so called 'Free Cities' are an insult to your family, you are the last Dragon and your people need you._ Elia could make out a man who looked remarkably like Robert Baratheon talking to a handsome but cold looking man with pure silvery hair on a giant table made to resemble Westeros. _Aegon the Conqueror and Orys Baratheon._ The Targaryen looked at his friend with a scowl and barked out: _My people are dead; they have been dead long before I was born, long before my Father was born in fact. The Freehold is gone and I have no interest in playing a mummer's farce and pretending the Freehold actually lives._ Elia watched as Orys asked: _What shall we do then? We have all the Dragons still in this world, are we really expected to live on this blighted rock forever?_ Aegon smirked, _Don't you see Orys, the East is dead but we have the great wealthy Westeros a stone's throw away. I shall not be a pretender following the ghosts back to Valyria. Why just have a look at this table. Do you see Seven Kingdoms? No I see One. Fire and Blood, Orys. The Dragons shall rise again, but West instead of East._

The voice drifted further and further away until Elia heard a soft woman's voice.

"Elia!" She heard the familiar motherly tone of the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen shouting up towards her. Elia blinked and she was suddenly back in the present. Elia saw the very pregnant Rhaella Targaryen staring up towards her. Elia felt flustered and embarrassed at how engrossing the visions have been for her.

"Elia, I am very sorry for my behaviour yesterday. It is twice you have visited me since you have acquired your new size, and twice you have arrived staring into your own world. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rhaella's calm plea brought a small smile on Elia's lips and she calmly said:

"OF COURSE, I'M SORRY TOO FOR YESTERDAY. WOULD YOU DO ME THE HONOUR OF WALKING ONTO MY HAND AS WE SPEAK?"

Rhaella looked apprehensive but with a great dignity she walked to the edge of the castle battlements and walked directly into Elia's expectant hand, but not before young Prince Viserys ran out onto the battlement's squealing:

"Wait for me!" Elia smiled and Rhaella held her own hand up and both mother and son joined hands onto Elia's massive palm.

Elia was very careful and she slowly moved her hand and watched as Viserys was laughing with joy as he was being raised thousands and thousands of feet into the air, Rhaella was less excitable but she clearly had a look of awe and wonderment on her face. Elia put her hand extremely close to her face and could tell that both Rhaella and Viserys marvelled at seeing Elia's ginormous face at such a close range. Elia laughed as she heard the young Prince say:

"Wow, this is amazing, I can see everything up here!" Viserys was admiring the view and smiled as he laid eyes on the Giantess. Rhaella looked almost child-like herself as she bore a small grin as she watched her son's enthusiasm, but then she looked at her Giantess daughter-in-law, and wanted to help her. Rhaella looked at her son and said:

"I need to talk with Princess Elia alone sweetling, you can play on her hand soon." Viserys pouted but Elia took Rhaella's hint and looked straight at the excitable young prince and promised:

"I'LL LET YOU PLAY WITH THE CLOUDS LATER VISERYS." Viserys smiled and as Elia put her palm down onto the castle grounds, Viserys was a good lad and got off Elia's gigantic hand without a fuss.

Elia quickly resumed her position and she watched her miniscule Mother-in-law's face. Elia had missed Rhaella and wanted to build a strong relationship with her. Rhaella gave a comforting smile to Elia's concerned face and asked:

"What do you actually see when you arrive here?" Elia looked dumbstruck at the Dowager Queen but Rhaella softly continued, "I have seen that great ring of yours glow freely whenever you arrive here, so what do you actually see?"

Elia looked cold as she mumbled out, "DRAGONS…" Rhaella looked confused but Elia continued, "I SEE THE PAST, I SEE THE CONQUEROR SETTING LOOSE HIS DRAGONS ONTO THE REALM."

Elia could see Rhaella's look of concern, it was not a look of doubt but a look of empathy. _The Targaryen's motto was not Fire and Blood without cause._ Rhaella watched the Giantess patiently and Elia continued:

"I AM TRYING TO UNDERSTAND THE POWERS I NOW HAVE. I HAVE SEEN….THINGS. THINGS I DO NOT CARE TO EVER SEE AGAIN." Rhaella smiled softly and Elia and waited patiently, Elia could tell that Rhaella knew where the conversation was going so Elia asked straight out: "I HAVE MADE BOLD PLANS, YOU HAVE SEEN WHAT I HAVE DONE TODAY. AND I INTEND TO MAKE EVEN MORE BOLD PLANS SOON. BUT I HAVE TRIED TO SEE IF THE PAST COULD HELP ME." Rhaella looked solemn but not unkind, Elia continued: "I DO NOT KNOW IF WHAT I SAW IS USEFUL." The fire and the smell of burnt flesh returned to Elia's mind. "I CERTAINLY HOPE IT ISN'T. BUT WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

The Dowager Queen gave the Giantess a beaming smile, Elia was quite touched by how sincere Rhaella's smile was. Rhaella looked up at her son's wife and said:

"Aerys never asked my advice for anything, I have never ruled but I am not entirely ignorant of ruling. I did not want Viserys to hear, he is still very young, but Aerys was a dreadful King. I know that is not a surprise to you, you know how he handled Lord Rickard Stark and his heir. If Aerys swallowed his pride and actually accepted that his counsel actually wanted to help him, Aerys and Lord Tywin would both still be alive." Rhaella looked wistful but before Elia could comment Rhaella continued, "Not that I miss Tywin either, but he and Aerys were very good friends once and it all looked so promising when Aerys was first crowned."

Rhaella looked down on the ground, but quickly found the will to look at Elia once more and said. "Nonetheless the past is dust. I do know from my husband's example that bitterness and mistrust is not the road to walk down. You want to end slavery? Well and good, look at the size of you, no sane man would ever dare defy a great benevolent power like you." Elia smiled at the compliment but Rhaella looked philosophical and continued solemnly: "You have powers that nobody has ever possessed. You have done great good and I know you plan to do a lot more. Be who you wish to be. You are a good person Elia and I know that you will do what is best for everyone. I have every faith in you."

Elia beamed after hearing Rhaella's talk. Elia did not know what the future had in store for her or for anyone else, but she felt very confident that everything will turn out fine. Elia smiled down at Rhaella and gently gave her a very small kiss, which Rhaella accepted gracefully. Rhaella looked at the sweet Giantess and said:

"I am glad you are feeling better, but may I ask something?"

Elia smiled and said: "ANYTHING."

Rhaella looked uncomfortable and said sheepishly, "I know what I said yesterday, and well…I had my own loves before I was married, I know enough about desire." Elia smiled at Rhaella and Rhaella took that as acceptance and carried on: "I do miss Rhaegar; I will never stop missing him. But I want to look forward. If it is not too much to ask, could Viserys and I stay at Sunspear until the Red Keep is repaired?"

Elia smiled warmly at her Mother-in-law's request and beamed out:

"OF COURSE, I REALLY WANT YOU TO. DO YOU WANT TO GO NOW? I CAN GET ALL OF YOUR THINGS LATER."

Rhaella just laughed, Elia's words clearly tickled her fancy and she said, "Of course you could, you got the power to do anything." Elia smiled and she knelt back down and put her hand by the island fortress and she called out:

"COME ON VISERYS, DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH THE CLOUDS?" Viserys ran back onto the Castle battlements and very quickly reached and got onto Elia's ginormous hand.

Elia stood back up and deliberately walked near an errant cloud, she put her hand right next to it and Viserys immediately put his hand next to it, and gazed at it with childish wonder. Viserys then clearly beckoned his mother to do likewise. Elia laughed at Rhaella's playful smile and she put her hand through the cloud. Elia saw them in awe at such a simple thing as playing with clouds. She looked at them and they looked straight at her and with an unspoken understanding Elia walked back to Sunspear.

Elia quickly reached Sunspear and the drawbridge was already open as all of the Martell's were already waiting outside the castle. Elia mindful of Rhaella's late stages of her pregnancy put extra care in putting her hand safely on the ground. Princess Rhaenys quickly ran up to her Grandmother and gave her a big hug, in which Prince Viserys quickly joined suit. All three looking at peace with one another. Doran, Mellario and Arianne had put on their lordling faces and looked like dignified leaders as they offered the Dowager Queen their welcome, but Elia was slightly disturbed at Oberyn's scowl and Ellaria's angered embarrassment as Rhaella began walking towards the castle. _They know what was said yesterday. Their feelings will pass._ Nonetheless the Giantess without saying a word gave her lovers a pleading look and they looked more welcoming to their new guests.

Rhaella and Viserys were walking into the castle with their fine hosts attending their every need, Elia called out:

"I SHALL BE BACK LATER TONIGHT; I GOT WORK TO DO IN THE CAPITAL. ENJOY YOUR CATCH UP WITH GRANDMOTHER AND VISERYS, RHAENYS." Rhaenys smiled and waved to her gigantic mother happily, to which the Giantess reciprocated. As they got themselves into the castle proper the burnt man appeared and stared right into Elia's massive eyes. Elia looked at the man boldly and said:

"VIOLENCE FOR THE SAKE OF VIOLENCE ACCOMPLISHES NOTHING MORE THAN GREED AND SUFFERING FOR ALL CONCERNED. I WILL GIVE THE MASTERS THE TIME I SET OUT. BUT IF THE MASTERS DARE DEFY ME, I WILL DEAL WITH THEM INDIVIDUALLY, I WILL NOT BURN CITIES TO THE GROUND. I DO NOT SERVE THE LORD OF LIGHT; I SERVE THE RIGHTEOUS AND THE INNOCENT. I WILL MAKE REFORMS, BUT THEY WILL BE ON MY TERMS."

The little burnt figure looked away but Elia saw Oberyn look straight at her and gave a devilish smile and a respectful bow, before Elia turned back towards the capital she smiled as she heard him say:

"That is why she is Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken."


End file.
